The Search
by mickser
Summary: Obito died, at least in his home world for unknown reasons he continues to dwell under the living although in the land of fiore. He does not have a plan or a goal himself but he is sure that his presence in this world has a purpose follow him on the journey to find and fullfill it! DarkObito
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and as you may feel while reading it I am a huge Obito fan. I am not a mother tongue so please oversee my errors and inconvenient formulations.**

 **Not Fairy Tail Nor Naruto belongs to me it belongs to the mangakas I guess.**

 **Mickser is awesome-thought**

The Search

Obito Uchiha died, he could still faintly hear the crys of Uzumaki Naruto,the man Obito respected the most. He accepted death he even appreciated it, but he would never get comfortable in this feeling of nothingness that started to envelope him "Is this what it feels like to be dead'' the Uchiha tried to speak the words but he could not do it. Slowly he drifted off into the dark abyss and the whole time he felt this one foreign feeling, nothingness.

Obito awoke in the clearing of a forest, he looked around and observed his environment with a lot of care, a habit every shinobi has. Just after a couple of minutes he realized the one thing that was wrong about this whole situation,he is dead. **"I am going to take care of that later, first I need to find out where the hell I am"** while he walked through the forest which reminded him of those around Konoha a thought crossed his mind: What if this was the afterlife? If it was the Uchiha was certain it has to be hell, after all he was one of the biggest sinners in his whole world.

 **"This place sure Looks nice, did not expect hell to be a forest"** The Uchiha climbed up one of the trees and took a look around the Island from his high Position. **"This Island sure is huge, I can spend a lot of time wandering around here, first I will go take a closer look at this enormous tree"** He jumped down from the tree agin and creted a rater where he landed with the Impact. **"I really feel great, it feels ike I was cleansed, in the end dying was the right decision"  
** Obito strolled through the Woods, from time to time seeing some animals, but he wasted no time with them, he was totally focused on the athmosphere around him.  
 **"Energy, lots of it and highly dense too, why should there be something like this in the afterlife"** He stood still for a couple of Moments and contemplated in his mind. **"Even if it makes Little to nos sense, what is if this is not the afterlife, everything that I've seen up to this Point indicates differently"  
** Continuing on his way and thinking about the everything he found out up to this Point, he did not notice a figure wathing his every move from the shadows.  
"My my he sure seems lost I would help him if I would not get this hostile Feeling from him, where does he come from" Mavis a Young Girl , endowed with Long wavy blond hair sat on the branch of a tree. Her Long beautiful Dress and herself did not Need to be covered, after all she was dead. "IT Sure IS boring being deaaad!"  
Mavis shrieked when the , about twenty metres away, Uchiha turned around and stared into her eyes with a wary look.  
 **"What was this Sound, I am positive to have heard something from there, I have to pay close Attention"** What Obito saw when he stared at the space he was certain the sound came from, was nothing, nothing at all. When he turned Back and continued Walking towards the tree Mavis let go of the breath she did not know she was Holding. **"That was Close, as it seems this guy is far more interesting than I first thought, the question how he got here still is the most importan though, hopefully Zeref does not deem him worthy enough to visit"** She got up and followed Obito, she knew where his walk is going and was interested what he is going to do.

Obito faced the tree in iis whole glory, he was not as surprised as one would expect though. **"This construction of Wood sure is impressive, but nothing compared to the shinju tree"** He fell into an abyss of nostalgia when he thought about the Events that lead to his ultimate death, and during this journey his emotions changed from Memory to Memory. Although he regretted all that he had done, the last memories made him smila and have a slight Feeling of joy.  
"Why are you happy?" Obito immediately turned to the voice, wearing a grim look. "Where do you have These scars from?" Now his Body was on full alert, something spoke but he did not see it, those were Things that brought a shinobi on edge. "Where are you hiding" He ativatéd his infamous sharingans. "You can't hide anyways" Although Obito added this, he was quite surprised when even his sharingans could not detect anything. **"Or at least nothing directly"**  
"This is your last Chance tell your reasons or you may die" Mavis could not help, but giggle at this. **"He killing me?"** The first Thing Mavis saw when she opened her eyes again, was a fist mere centimetres away from her face. Mavis was once again, after a Long time, reminded why she hated violence that much. **"It hurts, fuck, Long since I felt that"** This time Mavis opened her eyes again right after she smashed into a nearby tree, that did not help her though. Obito was already Standing in front of her, his foot placed on her stomache.  
"Willing to talk to me now?" He was not quite sure what to think of her, the Uhiha assumed it is a Girl cause of her Long hair and small Body.  
"Get off me"  
"You think you can just order me around" With every word Obito buried his foot deeper into her belly.  
"I think you should stop violating a helpless Girl"  
Those words belonged to a calm and nonchalant, but still deadly serious voice. A man wearing black clothes covered by a White robe that swung freely from his left shoulder. His eyes and hair matched, a pure black those Feature supported his Overall strong and powerful appearence.  
"And who are you supposed to be"  
"My Name is Zeref, you should know me, but don't even try to flee because I took a interest in you and when someone like me wants to take a closer look at you, there is no escape" Zeref was really getting on Obitos nerves. **"Jus appears here and Acts like he is some Kind of god"  
** "I don't care who you are, neither have I heard of you, although you will not have the Chance to, I am interested in knowing what you mean by taking a closer look"  
Although he would not admit it, this man intruiged Zeref, he entered tenrou Island with neither him or mavis noticing, he had some foreign energy inside him and defyed the black mage, really interesting.  
"Normally I would say, you have to find out, but be honored that I give grant you this Advantage and tell you what I will do to you after I killed you" He took a deep breath and thought through a checklist of what he is going to do in his mind.  
"First I will cut you-" HE was interrupted when he had to dodge a fist to the face, by sidestepping it. "It is a shame if I was about to die I would like to do what will happen to my Body" Zerefs voice could almost be described as annoyed, he had really looked Forward to have a longer conversation with this Person. **"It is not supposed to be"** Just as Obito was about to connect a Punch with Zerefs gut, his deadly death Magic spread Forward, enveloping everything in its path with death.  
 **"This black wave is dangerous, really dangerous I have to prevent getting hit by it, it oozes of death and dread, the plants which were touched also died instantanously"** Zeref waited calmly for Obito to ed his Train of thought, after all he was in no rush, in fact Zeref had not been in a rush sine almost four hundred years, he had all the time in the world, litterally. **"But soon something big is going to happen I can feel it with every fibre of my Body and I am so excited"** During this thought a mad grin formed on Zerefs face, and it would be Obitos turn to wait but this is not the way a shinobi Acts.  
Behind Zeref the Uchiha appears ready to strike with his leg. **"Cheap one"** The mage reached out with his Hand catching the leg effortlessly.  
He decided to Play a bit with the Uchiha. **"Lets test out his borders, maybe he will be able to get excited first, since a Long time"**

Twirled around by his Opponent in a circular Motion, Held by his foot, Obito could not help but be amused. **"I have never seen such fighting techniques before, maybe it is common around here"** His mind came once again up with the question, where he is, but he put that aside for now. After some more revolutions he felt the energy Building up in Zeref, time for him to act. Using lots of force to get his one free leg out of the force which kept it in place, he then used it to slash at the head of the dark mage. The force behind this kick was tremendous, it made Obitos Opponent fly around ten metres into the next tree. Zeref was truly intruiged by this, even so much that he did not feel furious, like he normally would, about the attack.  
 **"He managed to enforce his kick with so much strenght without even using Magic, it has been raw physical strenght, really impressive"  
** Obito did not mind the break, getting rid of the dizzy Feeling was not as easy as one would think, but of Course he also used it to Analyse his foe, when he got up and stood across of him. **"This kick did not hurt him at all, this man possesses a very high pain tolerance as it seems, after all I put all my available physical strenght into it"**  
"Are you done thinking?" Obito responded by pumping half the accessible Chakra into his feet and leaping Forward till he arrived directly in front of Zeref, who only managed to blink during this Events. He could do nothing to protect himself, it was his biggest disadvantage, he was slow. Pumping the other half of his Chakra into his right fist, he rammed his fist straight into the dark mages face, crushing the bones of his face in the process. Zeref once again traveled through parts of tenrou Island flying, only stopping when the obstacle, a tree, did not want to move aside.  
 **"That hurt badly very badly, in this Moments I hate that I can't Regenerate properly, I can only stay alive...no matter what happens to me"  
** The Uchiha moved towards his enemy slowly, giving himself and Zeref time to think what to do next.  
 **"I definetely have to use my advanced death Magic otherwise I will be overwhelmed by his strenght and Speed"** A thick layer of death Magic covered both his arms and Hands, the dark mage was readying himself to react as fast as possible to every incoming attack.  
In fact he did expect Obito to appear behind the tree and assault him from behind, due to that he was prepared. His already horizontally raised left arm, was swung backwards, aimed at Obitos head. But it was to no avail his Opponent had already foreseen his Actions, ducking underneath the Hand and then punching Zeref into the gut, who in turn gasped, took a couple of steps to the side and attempted to catch his breath. Obito did not intend to give his foe time and hit him without mercy, using his Speed and strenght Advantage to the outmost, every time Zeref tried to gather his senses again he flew head first into another tree.  
 **"His durability is amazing, but he can't last much longer I crushed every large bone in his Body, even I could not help the screaming at this Point"  
** The Uchiha did know nothing about who Zeref was, his abilities and what he was currently preparing. **"If I can't Keep up I will just make myself able to Keep up"  
** Once again Obito appeared before the dark mage in mid air, about to connect the left fist with his opponents face, but, to Obitos surprise, he intercepted the assault with his Hand.  
Obito felt nothing when he had to watch his own arm disintegrate, he tried to pull away but could not escape Zerefs death grip, who grinned like a mad man at seeing the despair in his opponents face.  
"Die" Those words only made the Uchiha want to survive more, with all his power and a powerful yell he pulled his Body backwards, tearing off his arm in the process.  
Zeref did not afford to gasp Long and immediately threw the arm away leaping after Obito and trying to grab him again, roughly a metre away from his Goal, a huge blue wall of energy blocked his path. He touched the energy with his Palm and tried to infuse it with his Magic, but it did not work, in turn he had to take a huge jump backwards in order to avoid a huge fist aimed at him.  
 **"What is this my death Magic could not affect it all"** Dodging the dangerous punches he tried to come up with a tactic. Obito on the other Hand was occupied with stopping himself from dying of blood loss. He used the first way he came up, he generated a constant layer of Chakra keeping everything inside the stump that tried to get out. Zeref sprinted Forward in a burst of Speed, vanishing right in front of the susano'o and appearing right behind it. He focused all his power into that one Punch and threw it onto the back side of the susano'o, to no avail.  
The creature of energy swung at Zeref with ist large arms wiping the dark mage off his feet and transporting him around fifty metres away.  
 **"Fuck, that guy is really getting me to my edge"** Zerefs whole Body ached with every move he made, but that did not really bother him after all the dark mage felt worse. **"This man truly is intriguing, he not only possesses some powerful foreign source of enrgy, but his physical powers as they are and enhanced by his energy are just completly astonishing... and then there is this giant. It makes him invulnerable but as I can see not infinitely"** Obitos susanoo crumbled away, vanishing into nothingness, while Obito sat there, clutching his bleeding eyes and regenerating, he was already certain what to do. Already performing the necessary handsign, he awaited the Arrival of his Opponent. Zeref sprinted towards Obito engulfing his whole Body in death Magic, but then he did something Obito did not expect. A couple of metres away from the shinobi a death wave was shot Forward, Obito was not prepared for this attack. For just a short Moment he thought he would have to experience death once again and in the same Moment he realized that he could not die right now, because he had this Feeling now that all of this was in fact not the afterlife, it was something different something more important and he could not afford to die when there was a reason he was here, a purpose.  
 **"I can't afford to fail again"**  
Although he had the Volition now, he did not quite know how he was supposed to accomplish the feat of surviving, but just when he heard the tone of something cracking, Obito realized it, sometimes the answer to the hardest questions are easy, very easy.  
 **"Back to the roots I guess"** Obito smiled drily at his own thoughts.  
Zeref was very satisfied with the current Situation, the despair in his opponents eyes, it made him feel alive especially seeing such a strong one bow to his power.  
"Prepare to die" His death wave passed his Opponent and Zeref could not help but shiver in anticipation, but he was disappointed, instead of reaching for a perished Obito he was about to grab a branch, and unfortunately for him he knew that branch. This was the Moment Zeref realized that he lost, his Opponent could do to him what he wanted, a last time he turned his head to take a last glimpse at the the man who would defeat him.  
 **"Sadly that wont save your life"  
** Obito appeared behind Zeref, unleashing the breath he was Holding and engulfing him in a giant fireball. The dark mage hated the Feeling of getting burned and it was not the first time. His screams and yells were observed by Obito who got ready to deal the finishing blow. He pumped as much Chakra as possible into his right fis, waiting for the Flames to burn out as soon as this happened he hovered above his Prey aiming his fist at it's head.  
 **"Time to end this"** Some would have been disgusted by the sight that was presented to Obito, but not the Uchiha who had faced the worst.  
 **"I feel almost sorry for you"  
** "What is your Name?" Obito was surprised and continued to bring down his fist upon Zeref.  
"Madara...Madara Uchiha" Those were the last words he heard of his enemy, Zerefs skull was completly rushed underneath the force of Obitos Punch, when the remnants of his head connected with the ground, a giant crater was created due to the sheer force.  
 **"I hope his Name was a wise choice, but I am glad my shinobi instincts kicked in"** The Name was directed at Zeref, he was going to die, but rather at the Person observing the whole fight, Mavis Vermillion. A shinobi did never give his enemys Information that could give them an Advantage, you never know there could be an ability to kill you just by knowing your Name.  
 **"Absurd thought"** Just when Obito was about to turn around, his instincts once again kicked in. A dark Cloud passed his face, which he was just able to bend out of the way. The Uhiha tried to flee but was not able to do so, he was caged in a ball of black air.  
 **"What is this, Zeref?"** Obito was quite surprised when he saw the source of the mist, Zerefs Body was disintegrating into the black air, Piece by Piece his Body was eaten away. When the ball thightened and Obito did not know where to go, he had only one Option.  
 **"I tried to not come into such a Situation, after all I don't know what it does here, but it is my only way to survive this"  
** Just as he thought this his Body vanished through a spiraling vortex in space, Obito Uchiha appeared, caused turmoil and left just as fast.

"Well where could I go my time is nearly over" A blue haired Boy wore something reminding of an adventurers Outfit. Huge backpack, hat on his head which covered nearly all of his face and a cane. His whole attire was completed by the large tatoo covering almost all of the right side of his face and the Content demeanor.  
Currently he was entering a cave, hoping to find something interesting that would once again light his childish heart, but of Course he did not so.  
In fact what he was about to find was horrible, lead by the smell that filled all the tunnels.  
As soon as he found the source the Boy vomited into the onto the ground, still his duty as a prince was to save his People, so he took the mutilated man with him on his way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Mickser is awesome-** THOUGHT

"Please take care of him he is badly injured" It was truly a sight no one would believe would she retell it. The Prince Jellal stoood in front of her, carrying a unconsciouss man who only possessed one arm.  
"Okay I will help you my prince Hand him to me I will take care of the rest" Jellal looked happy and gave the Nurse a thumbs up.  
"Asuka! Come over here, we have a urgent case"

"How could you treat some randome stranger,you useless Piece of-"  
"My king your son told us to do so" Those words only fueled the Anger of the current king of edolas, Faust, even more.  
"Now you are blaming my son, you have a death wish, don't you?" Pantherlily who leaned against a wall in the room could only watch his king reach back.  
"Not so fast" Faust halted in his movements. "You are about to hurt the woman who rescued my life, bad idea"

"You dare?" Fausts words echoed through the room, but Obito did not seem threatened by his words at all "I do not like your attitude, for someone without power you act a bit too my myghty don't you agree." was Obitos calm Reply. One could literally see the blod boiling inside of Faust "You are going to die! Pantherlily!" Immediatly the exceed leaped Forward and tried to punch Obito in the gut."Too slow and too wild." the Uchuha did not even flinch with his one arm he grabbed the fist of Pantherlily and changed the direction into the wall the exceed could not react and went straight through the wall with a grunt. "Right now-" he grabbed his head massaged his temples "I don't have nerves for the likes of you" and shushined first onto the window board, then into a nearby forest.  
Obito sat down and stared at his bandages around his stump "Quite decent work, so to summarize I have died then i awoke on an Island where I fought a deadly Psychopath who neary killed me, I had to use Kamui, landed in a cave, went unconscious and awoke in yet another place where some aroggant fool sent his cat after me" Obito took a deep breath "what am I supposed to do?".  
He could hear guards and soldiers screaming a description of his appearence and saw some kind of birds in the sky.  
"Why can't I get a little bit of peace? Where could I hide?" Obito looked around and saw a huge Island floating in the sky he decided that this would become his hideout. Obito enforced his feet with Chakra and climbed the big Castle in the centre of the City, some People saw him but was way too fast for them to try anything and he did not care if they saw him going to that Island too after all he doubted their ability to get on that Island and if they did he would take care of them. Finally is on top of the Building Obito pumped loads of Chakra into his feet and jumped, in the process destroying big parts of the Tower.  
Not to Obitos surprise his jump only lasted about 3 quarters of the distance, fortunately Obito already anticipated that and threw a Stone during the flight that has already reached the Island. After a succesful shunshin Obito had once again ground beneath his feet."Lets take a walk and look for a good place"

"Follow him immediately!" Faust once again shouted through the Palast. "I am not allowed to do so my King you know that I was bannished"Pantherlilys desperate cry fell on deaf ears. "I don't care what the exceeds decided this is an emergency your kings honor is at stake!"

Obito entered something strange it looked like a village for dwarfs small houses made of Wood which looked like they were removed out of a fable.

"HUMAN" one word was screamed and suddendly hundreds of cats ran out of their homes some seemed scared and some seemed excited although Obito could not care less all that went through his head right now were Insults to himself for Walking through a village. "Can it speak?" "I don't think so." "Maybe we can tame it after all humans do that with inferior races all the time I heard." the exceeds continued chatting among themselves whie Obito decided to listen... till he could not take it anymore. "All of you shut up!" the exceeds all looked at him with big eyes and straight faces but then they burst out into loud laughter."HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "A human daring to tell us exceeds to shut up HAHAH" Obito started to emit killer intent, immediately the cats had their mouths shut and all of them cowered to the ground. "Take me to your leader." one exceed was about to raise his voice but then another voice interrupted it "there is no Need for that" the voice came from a fabulous looking cat, who wore a silver robe which sparkled in the sunlight and possesed fur White as snow."My Name is shagott I am the queen of the exceeds." Obito sat down on the ground and gestured shagott to do the same." I have three questions the first is: Where is our current Location?" "You are currently in extalia, kingdom of the exceeds the kingdom down there is called edolas.""Second question:Why do your underlings act so arrogant?"" Because I taught them so"" Third question: How is your Connection to Edolas?" "It is acceptable we live with each other because we have to" Obito stood up and started turning around "Well then thank you for the cooperation I am going to take my leave now." "Wait a Moment." **"I just have to stall a couple of minutes so that the edolas Forces arrive, hopefully they send someone strong I already ordered my royal guards to stay away because they would have been killed"** "Let me read your future" Obito looked unconvinced "Are you trying to fool me""of Course not"shagott tried to smile her friendliest smile but she just ended up looking strange not that Obito cared he was really interested what Kind of Show she would present him. Obito bent down and Shagott concentrated and closed her eyes she thought so hard that she even started sweat. After exactly a Minute she opened her eyes and looked seemingly unconscious into the Clouds, due to that Obito adapted a confused look on his face till shagott motioned for him to come closer. Obito leaned in closer and shagott...attacked him with her fangs and Talons and clawed into Obitos head. Despite a short Moment of shock obito seemingly grabbed her immediately and smashed her to the ground. "Why did you do that?" Obito asked with a agressive voice that indicated'if I don't like your answer you're dead. Shagott spoke with a almost dead voice "I saw death nothing but death and grief you Need to die you're a Monster."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys here is the next chapter the edolas stuff is going to next this chapter and I have already things planned out for the start of the real stuff!**

 **mickser is awesome- THOUGHT**

 **Chapter three**

The queen leaped Forward and tried to dril her claws into Obitos face, the Uchiha was unsure what to make of this Situation **"I am not going to die here, but it seems like I have to cause some corpses if I want to get out of here alive, what would Naruto think of this"** a Moment before Shagotte could connect with Obito his instincts kicked in and he stepped to the side and raised his right fist. The attacking exceed could only watch in Horror when the man she so desperatley wanted to kill brought his fist down to her flying Body and smashed her right into the ground. She could feel several bones bracking as she hit the ground and destroyed some of the earth beneath her. "HOW COULD YOU" Obito slowly turned around to see all the exceeds staring at him with pure hatred in their eyes. Moments passed with nothing but exchanging stares till one exceed jumped Forward in the same Fashion as Shagotte with the Intention to scratch the Uchiha to death. **"What have I gotten myself into now"** Obito decided this was the Moment he was going to Show some of his powers in order to scare them off, around three meters away from Obito the cats suddenly saw some Kind of yellow ribcage made of energy forming around him. The flying exceeds felt like they hit a wall and they just bounced off **"This is my Chance I should take my leave now"** just as Obito was about to put his thoughts into Action pain shot through his Body **"My senses are getting really clumsy"**. All the other exceeds already celebrated when they saw their queen Drilling all her claws into the back head of their enemy and when Shagotte shouted the words "You Need to die!" with total confidence the exceed could not hold their excitement anymore and started to Dance and sing. Obito was fast to get sick of the mood in village and decided to act he grabbed Shagotte, who only looked confused during the whole process, and pulled the claws along with Shagottes Body out of his head and once again smashed her into the ground. **"That hurt more then I would like to admit once more and I am going to kill them all"** Shagotte smiled when she saw her exceeds atttacking Obito with screams like "You Need to die" and "For our queen" she was proud of them but all of shagottes happiness turned into nothingness when she saw Obito bending his knees, doing some weird Motion with his fingers, taking one deep breath and spitting a giant Fireball from his mouth into the diretion of her exceeds. Shagotte watched in Horror as she heard the once glory full shouts turning into screams of pain and anxiety and she Held her head surppressing her own screams.

Obito eyed his handiwork, some cats have been totally obliterated to ash while other just had all their fur and Skin burned away, but still all of them were dead. Obito turned and started to walk towards one of the house to take a closer look at it during his stroll he passed the motionless queen of a race that no longer excisted "You nearly killed a whole race" "I did worse besides it was self defense, don't blame the death of your People on me the only one who is gulty is you" **"No I am not guilty of this massacre! I AM NOt! He killed them!"** "Nice architecture you have got here cat queen" Obito wanted to leave this place now he had the Obligation to leave this queen alone to mourn the death of her People. Just as he was about to leave the village he heard another horrified scream. "AHHHH" screamed Pantherlily as he fell down on his knees never could he have imagined something like this Happening and he just knew who did that and he was going to let him pay. Obit on the other Hand looked at him and grinned like a madman **"He is perfect I am going to take him with me"** Obito had a plan although it was crazy Obito liked it he always wanted to do that, while Obito praised himself for this plan Pantherlily took his sword and leaped at Obito, the uchiha bestowed him a glance and ducked beneath the diagonal swing of the huge sword, then the black cat in armor pulled the sword above him and tried to bring it down on Obito, who casually dodged the slash, jumped at Pantherlily and kicked him in the stomach wit his knee. Pantherlily spit out some blood before he flew out of the vilage against a nearby tree and crashed through it along with aroud ten other trees. Pantherlily coughed and stood up **"That guy hits hard"** was Pantherlilys only thought before was knocked out by a chop to the neck.

Meanwhile in earthland, Zeref laid on the ground of Tenroujima trying to grasp everything that just happened. **"I have once again lost Control why does Ankhseram do this? Why can't he just let me die?"  
** "You look worn out." Was Mavis commentary to this whole Situation "Your marvellous perception surprises time over time again" joked Zeref, although he could not see her he could hear what she just said. "Did my brain fool me when it concluded due to this fight that there are Limits to your immortality." Zeref knew that she was just trying to get Information about his abilities out of that she could use against him later on and he had to admit that it kinda hurt to be treated by his forer love in such a cold and calculating way. "I wonder too Mavis..." Zeref stood up and dusted off the remnants of his clothes. "As much as I enjoy your Company I have matters to take care of now that this unexpected Event happened"  
"By the way Zeref his Name is Madara Uchiha" Mavis added this when she saw Zeref taking his leave.  
"Thank you Mavis"  
"I expect something in return for it someday" Mavis smiled at his bak when she spoke those words.  
 **  
** **"What was this giant man of energy? WHat Kind of energy does he use? Most importantly where did he go? Judging by this vortex he is in another Dimension, either Edolas or another one that I don't know about but wherever he is he is going to come back... this is going to be a Long day but I have to talk to him about this Madara Uchiha"** The next couple of months Zerefs live revolved around one Person who truly intruiged him, Obito Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I wrote that this chapter edolas is already over but I have to give this chapter to edolas also.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Move faster what kind of Cowards are you, how do you plan to protect Edolas like this?" a tall and muscular man in a Sweater and loose trousers shouted behind a Jogging Group of Teenagers in similar Outfits. Three of them seemed to lead the Group, the first one,Hughes, was a boy and had purpel hair that was endowed by one White bang and the second one,Sugarboy, possessed blond hair that was already moist due to his sweating and covered his face the remarkable trait of him was that he wore nothing but panties, although nobody seemed to mind at all. The last of three was a Girl she did not wear a very female attire but one could not deny that she was prettyl and her Name was Erza Knightwalker. "Hughes,Sugar did you hear about that bastard." both of them turned their heads to Erza but Hughes was faster to answer "You mean that guy who insulted our king and wrecked the first Division commander" at this part Sugarboy decided to Interrupt "he did not wreck him at all he just dodged and fleed like a Coward" "whatever" after their Little quarrel Erza continued "I will kill him and I will make him suffer for insulting our king" Hughes was fast to answer "Erza I don't think-" "Shut up I am going to beat the shit out of him" those words were spoken while she grinned like a maniac.

Obito spent the night underneath a tree besides him lay Pantherlily, unconscious. **"So I am in extalia and that kingdom down there is Edolas, never heard of These places. I guess my Kamui transported me into another Dimension, maybe it was accustomed to doing it because I did it so many times on my search for Sasuke...I can get back the Feeling of the other Dimension still lurks in my brain no problem for my kamui and if I think about now the other world was far more interesting. There is no energy at all in this air... boring.** The Uchiha grabbed Pantherlily and dragged the cat behind him "Lets get going,Cat."

"My king the man was sighted Walking outside the City, we don't where he is headed but what we are certain of that he captured first Division commander Pantherlily-Sama" the Messenger shivere because of the look the king was currently giving him, one of pure hatred "DAMN HIM!" he punched the armrest of his throne "Prepare Dorma Anim immediately" "But my king-" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSTITUTION I AM THE KING!" the Messenger tripped and said with fear clearly evident in his voice "Of Course I-I will tell army immediately my king." he bowed and ran like his life depended on it, the king just sighed and fell into his throne. "I will get you, just wait."

"Erza what are we even supposed to do here" very confused Sugarboy asked while wearing a classic edolas soldier armor, Erza,wearing exactly the same did not seem like she knew more "Stop asking me stuff you know I can't have Knowledge about Idiot!" Sugarboy was about to answer but a loud voice over the whole place. "We have summoned three quarters of the Edolas army here today for the sole purpoe of catching the man who threatens our whole Country" whipers started to spread like fire among the soldiers "Yeah you are right the mn who insulted our king,therefore all of us, and as if attacking our pride was not enough he took Pantherily,the commander of our first Division, hostage. Loud shouts of hate and disaproval echoed through the army.

While this whole Event took place Obito Uchiha casually strolled through the camps of themedicals behind the army, searching for one particular Person. Unfortunately one Person turned around but Obito was still quite lucky since this Person did not have the intentions to inform the army about his wherabouts. Obito entered one specific tent and shattering of glass was heard right afterwards. The let Pantherlily fall to the ground and knocked the two nurses who were about to scream out and laid them to the ground with surprisingly much care. The third Nurse who just let her glass fall and shatter on the ground. The Nurse definetly was what Obito woud call beautiful, she had green eyes and blond hair which she styled in a pigtail but she still let two big bangs Frame the sides of her face. **"She definitely Looks like Tsunade hopefully she does not have a similar attitude."** "Hello there." the uchiha grabbed her left Hand and gave the back of it a kiss, as he did so the Young woman blushed."Hel-hello mind if I ask what you want here." She hoped he did not intend to capture her or any Thing but now that she thought about it would not make any sense for him to do so. "Mind telling me your Name?" She hesitated but decided it wouldnt harm anyone. "Asuka, Asuka Rey" Obito smiled at this **"She seems not to mistrust me,thats good"** he raised his back again after bending it down to kiss her Hand."Mine is Obito. Asuka,I have a proposal" of Course a Young woman can only think of one Thing when Hearing These words as a result her whole head looked like it was lit, Obito of Course paid it no mind."I propose for you to travel with me as my personal Nurse I expect to get into Trouble and I was really impressed by the work you did at my arm."Asuka stopped blushing immediatly and let the words Obito just said sink in. "I don't think I can accept this proposal. My Family is here and I cant travel with a hostagetaker Mister Obito." 'Mister Obito' the Uchiha really liked the Sound of that. "I did not take 'Cat' here hostage he wants to come with me." Asuka looked doubtful "Then why is he knocked out?" Obito thought for a Moment "Because was not Aware of his intentions to travel with me yet." after this answer Asuka decided to not question it any further. Obito glanced to the side **"fuck"** he pushed asuka away from him and bent backwards. A huge spear pierced the tent and flew through the two of them in height of their heads. Before Obito could recover a redhaired Girl jumped trough the ripped fabric of the tent, huge spear spear in her Hands and ready to tear Obito to pierces. She slashed at Obito from above, Obito raised his arm in self defence and caught the blade of her weapon with his Index finger and thumb. "I really have respet for this Courage of yours but attacking someone who is so many Level above your own borders on stupidity." through his whole speech he looked Erza directly into the eyes with an Expression of almost pity. The Moment Erza felt that her Opponent could feel pity for her she lost it, but before she could act Obito crushed the blade. Erza was frozen in shock till she was awaken by a lot of pain in her stomach Region, she looked down and saw Obito ramming his fist straight into her tummy. Obito already grabbed her arm in anticipation so she would not fly away after he let go of her arm Erza hold her stomach and coughed up some blood. **"I guess I don't have a choice"** "AHHHHHHH-" a loud scream escaped Erzas lips before Obito could shut her up with a fist to the face. Obito was just about to kill Erza when he looked through the hole in the tent and saw a giant metallic Dragon charging up something in its mouth. Obito continued looking, now a Magic circle appeared he was really interested he felt the strenght of this Dragon he does not think it can seriously injure him. All of a sudden a small blast shot Forward Obito dodged by moving his neck to the side. **"That was stronger than I anticipated"** he wanted to turn his full Attention to Erza but another blast came far too fast. **"So fast and I can't dodge otherwise Asuka will get hit"** Obito activated Susanoo it was big enough to contain Asuka and Pantherlily, upon Impact the susanoo flew backwards along with the People inside him. Obito faced a whole army and a giant Dragon all intending to end his life. **"Not Long since I felt that Sensation"** he jocked dryly inside his mind, then he turned his Attention behind himself **"I guess this is the Boy that saved me"** The Uhiha decided to end it here and vanish once ad for all from the face of this Dimension. "Since I am not in the mood to fight this giant Dragon and a army right now, furthermore I don't intend to bring unnecessary death so-" he grabbed Asuka and Pantherlily "I am leaving!" **"I wonder what the Boy is going to pull off"** As Jellal heard this words he jumped Forward and grabbed Obitos leg **"Got him"** right before all of them vanished in a swirling vortex.

Faust could only stare at his Prey vanishing right before his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! GET ME THIS BASTARD!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys Chapter five is up and Obito and co. are now finally in earthland. I have got some plans for Obitos new ability so stay tuned.**

 **Mickser is awesome-** Thought

 **Chapter five**

"Stop that hurts" "Be a big Boy it does not take Long" Little Jellas is currently being treated by Asuka who tried to calm the prince down the best she could. Every time she applys a new layer of bandages Jellal whines and contorts his face with pain. "Done, you did that like a real man my prince" Asuka said These words with a slight tone of sarkasm in them but fortunately Jellal did not notice it. "I truly consider it a miracle that you survived Pantherlily-sama falling on you from a height of three meters" she said and laughed a ittle about her own joke. "I will kill that bastard, how can you two at so happy he forced into a goddamn new Dimension" Pantherlily sat a few metres away from the two, leaned against a tree and stared into the Woods searhing for a sign that this man Comes back. Asuka replied with a small smile and a hint of Romance in her voice "We don't have a choice Pantherlily-sama we are stuck in this Dimension and he is the only one that could possibly bring us back. I already begged right after we arrived but he said NO and did not seem like he would Change his oppinion." for a Moment Pantherlily looked down but he soon found his Courage again. "Then we just force him to do it" While he said These words he stood up, pressed his Hand against the chest and smiled like he just made up the best possible matserplan. "Be realistic Pantherliy neither me nor you stand a Chance against him you saw what he did to you" Jellals Reply sounded cooler than he intended to. "Whatever I will make him regret his decision"

Obito waited patiently in a huge bush next to the street, he was obviously not pleased with the current situation. **"Lack of clothes who would have thought that I would ever get into such a crisis."** He did not wear much to begin with, but after Jellal teared one whole leg of his trouser off he decided it was enough and currently he waited for for someone to 'donate' him some clothes. Minutes passed tilll he heard foootsteps and looked through a hole in the leafs. **"Another woman..."** Obito sighed and leaned back **"What did this cat mean by death and grief, she was truly terrified by something I could see that in her eyes, but she could not possibly have seen the future, could she"** the Uhiha was pulled out of his thoughts by a muscular voice. "I really harvested a lot today not a surprise that my body is killing me" the man strolled down the street tilll Obito bearly clothed appeared before him, the peasant looked the Uchiha dead in the eye. The ninja broke the silence by radiating some killer intent and demanding the clothes of the man across from him. "Give me your clothes and don't ever speak about this meeting" The peasant sweated and shivered. "Pls-pls-please don't kill me"

 **"It is so annoying that I can no longer use my sharingan to manipulate people"** Obito walked down a road that leads towards a small city in his stolen clothes, a brown trouser,no shoes and a loose red Shirt. **"This world is filled with energy I can't utilize, this Zeref clearly used this energy... by the way I should find some Information on him that Magic he used was very unique and the way he ended up in the end was interesting too"** Suddenly the Uchiha tripped and fell on his knees, his heart ached. **"What is this, I have never felt something like this"** "Hello Young man are you okay" A old woman wearing a Long blue jacket and a skirt in the same Color put her left Hand on Obitos shoulder. Her Long Grey hairs fell dow her back and she furld her eyebrows in worry. "I am well there is no Need to worry..." He slowly rose to his feet and continued speaking. "Do you happen to know where I can get some Food for free" shortly after he voiced his question Obito shoook his head in dissapointment. **"What Kind of stupid question is that?Food for free? haha guess I have to use force again"** the Lady smiled and took a step Forward "Of Course you can have some, my mind is overflowing of Food anyways, my grandchildren don't pass by ofter after all" Obito felt very nostalgic and bad for the Lady. **"Guess old Habits die hard"** he grabbed the bags she carried and followed her in a convenient pace all the while chatting happily.

"He is sure taking his sweet time" Pantherlily already had his traps prepared and shivered due to his bloodlust. "Don't you want to overthink your plan he is going to kill you for sure" "Not if I kill him first" the exceed encouraged himself by clutching to his sharpened stick as if he is trying to break it. Asuka sighed and decided to leave this matter to Obito. **"Why do I trust him so much?"** Jellal came running "Pantherlily he is on his way" "Why do you even help him if he finds out Obito will kill you too" asked Asuka she seriosuly thought the Boy was smart, Jellal replied with a confused look "He is my friend and saved my life of Course I will help him and after I heard what he did to Pantherlilys friends...besides I am not going to die Pantherlily will crush him" Asuka shook her head and was about to Reply but Obito entered the learing they resided in. **"Where is this damn cat, of curse he planned something out These traps can't be overlooked, I almost feel bad for him"** Pantherlily was currently sitting in a tree directly above Obitos Position, when his target looked to Asuka and begun to speak the exceed leaped Forward. **"Thats my Chance"** "Asuka catch!" he threw a bag to Asuka in order to get his only arm free, and turned around ready for everything Pantherlily had got. The muscular exceed shot his spear Forward, although the spear was moving at remarcable pace it was easily catched by Obito. This was accoring to Pantherlilys plan he continued his flight and grabbed his weapon which was currently Held by the Uchiha. Furthermore he pushed the stick with such force that it broke the grip of Obito and skidded through his Hand. Obitos Hand bled because of the rough Surface of Pantherlilys weapon, but he could spend no time with this minor injury because the weapon was now moving directly towards his face. He avoided the lethal hit by moving his neck sideways, of Course Pantherlily expected something along These lines and had already reached out with his left leg and rammed it directly into Obitos head from the side. Pantherlily was Aware that this would not suffice to beat The Uchiha so he hit him with all his power into the gut before he could fly off to the side from the force of the other kick. Obito skidded backwards and came to an halt just before the trap Pantherlily set up. **"Shit, why could he not skid back a Little more"** Obito was, not as Pantherlily thought, completly Aware of the traps he has set up and avoided them deliberately. **"How about I try this I really want to see what he has set up for me"** Obito really was a bad actor he seemed to skip for no reason and took a step backwards, although it looked very contrieved Pantherlily really eyed the Event with a huge grin on his face till... he was Standing in his own circle made of leafs and the last Thing he saw before vanishing in a huge load of leafs was a the one and only Obito Uchiha falling backwards on his ass.

Asuka sighed and looked at Obito with hope in her eyes. "What are you going to do with him?" Obito retrned the look and smiled, or at least tries to. "Depends on the answer he will give me after I have my Little talk with him?" Asuka curled her eyebrows and stared at the hole Pantherily had fallen into. "Asuka begin eating with Jellal there is Food in the bag I guess I and Pantherlily are going to take some time" She nodded and turned to Jellal "Where has your confidence gone too" Obito turned his head, slightly interested in what she was about to say, "What are you talking about I don't have a clue" **"I guess nothing important"** Obito walked towards the hole in the ground and in his mind he was currently planning his further Actions. **"I have to be able to fully trust him otherwise I can't let him stay alive"** The Uchiha looked down into the hole and was truly impressed. **"How did he do that with his bare Hands and this Little time"** Obito could barely contain his laughter when he saw what happened to the exceed after he fell down. Pantherlily was caught in the sharpened strains of Wood he positioned upright on the ground, the Uchiha jumped down and landed elegantly on one stripe. "Hello" Pantherlily spoke in a grim voice. "Dont be afraid I am going to get you out of there" Obito grabbed one arm and simply pulled the rest of the exceed out in the process destroying the tops of many Strips. He pressed the much larger exeed against one wall of the hole and hold him by his throat. "Lets get on with it, 'Cat' will you follow me as my subordinate?" Pantherlily did not even think a Moment "Fuck off" Obito looked sad to the side."Thats not the answer I wanted to hear" The Uchiha let go of Pantherlilys throat and pinned him to the wall by his shoulder. A loud crack followed by a scream could be heard by Asuka and Jellal, the latter immediatly getting angry and ready to rip Obitos head off. He tried to stand up but got Held down by the massive Killer Intent emitted from the Uchiha. **"I am sorry"** Sereval bones later Pantherlily utilized the last strength. "Why? Why do you want me as your subordinte?" Obito looked him dead in the eye. "I will take an Young apprentice and can't be by his side always but I want someone who can, someone with honor." Pantherlily shook his head. **"I cant believe I am doing this"** "Don't think I will do it for you I just can't let a human stay alone with you" This made Obito almost grin, almost.

The black mage was currently entering a cave and made his way towards a huge source of magical power. **"I did not think I would see him this soon, but pressing matters Need to be attended to"** he looked the Person across him straight into the eye till a deep maly voice stopped their staring contest.

"Zeref"

"Acnologia"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello new chapter up I am going to spend two weeks in England, hopefully my english is better afterwards, due to that during this time not so many chapters are going to come out.**

 **Mickser is awesome-** Thought

 **Chapter 6**

Obito sit underneath a tree and thought about the Things Jellal just revealed to him. "So you really want to do it alone, huh?" Jellal shook his head and spoke with Determination evident in his eyes and voice. "Yes it is my Family you or anyone else has nothing to do with it, I must stop him" The Uchiha closed his eyes and adopted a thoughtful look on his face. "Don't worry I will not complain,I would not have helped anyways but you are Aware that you have Information about me that I consider threatening" Jellal realized what Obito just said and started to shiver. **"No he can't just kill me... or can he?** The Uchiha snapped with his finger bringing the prince out of his thoughts and his Attention back to Obito. "You are lucky, I have some faith in you and will let you wander off, but remember my words if I ever hear anything about you giving out Information regarding me, even if it is just my Name I will kill you, the friends you gained to that Point and the reiceiver of the Information am I understood" During his speech Obito leand Forward and was mere Inches away from Jellals face with his own. "Am I understood?" After Obito repeated his words Jellal snapped out of his stiffness and answered. "Of Course s-s-sir Obito" The Uchiha once again slightly smiled at the new salutation. **"I like 'Mister' more though"**

Three weeks had passed since they arrived in earthland and today was the day to bid Jellal goodbye. Asuka was sad of Course she really grew to like the prince, but this 'Anima mission' seemed to be very important for him. Obito had already announced that they would start traveling too after Jellal was said goodbye to and Asuka already missed the times all of them would go to Old Lady-Nara and eat together, Obito would look out for Pantherlily and Jellal so they don't do anything stupid and Asuka herself would spent time with the generous woman. These times were over now though their leader stated it to them, after all they have got Things to do. "Jellal it is time, I am impressed by the guts you have at your Young age and I only have two Things to give you on your way, remember my words on every step of your journey... and try not to die" Obito said the last part very quiet but it was still audible to all three, who smiled as a result of them. "Stay as you are, pass by from time to time and, as Obito said, don't die" Jellal scratched his head and smiled. "Yeah I will try to" Now he turned his Attention to Asuka. "Beware my prince the world is bad and a heart as pure as yours is fast to be fouled" Now it was Obitos turn to smile at Asukas poetic words. **"Well spoken Asuka"** Jellal straightened his back and grinned. "Well then I am going to accomplish my Mission, I hope we see us all again, till then!" Jellal walked away and turned around to wave at his Dimension travel companions who waved back in return. Asuka looked at the form of Jellal who was now nearly a kilometre away. "We should have given him some Food... and Money or a bag or-" Obito looked annoyed. "Stop acting like your his mother he will pull through" She understood the message that she was supposed to shut up because the Uhiha was thinking. **"The man said I should just follow the coast and then I will eventually see it"** Two days ago Obito asked a couple of strangers in a bar about Information regarding Zeref, he really was famous around here, the mans instantly knew who he was talking about. **"The dark mage, strongest and most despicable to have ever existed"** Obito chukled darkly. **"At least I am not going to Encounter anything stronger than him... I wonder if the guys in this Tower really know more about him and then there was this..."** The Uchiha decided that they should just go before he started to get lost in his thoughts again while thinking about the Events that plagued his mind the whole three weeks. "Pack your Things and lets get going" By 'pack your Things' he was of Course only referring to Asuka who had miraculously gained approximately thirty different Outfits during These three weeks, but still she packed surprisingly fast. "I am ready Mister Obito"

The three of them walked down the coast without a word, the awkward silence was getting even on Obitos nerves, not that he would admit that. "Cat-" Pantherlily turned his head to Obito who completly ignored the aggressive look sent his way. "People in Edolas don't have Magic Energy stored in their Bodys, but exceeds and People in this world posses some, some more and some less" Pantherlily adopted a thoughtful look and took a couple of Moments to let his mind work. "I already noticed it too, back in Edolas we used the excuse that exceeds were some Kind of gods but now that I see These average humans here possesing Magic Energy and by the way... I wanted to ask this for a Long time, What are you?" Obito narrowed his eyes for a Moment and gained a suspicous look on his face till he decided to put on the cofused facade. "What do you mean by what I am? I thought even for a cat as yourself it should be obvious?" Pantherlily was not in the mood to Play games with the man he gave his allegiance to. "Stop acting like you don't know what I mean you don't have Magic Energy in you, still you can perform These inhuman feats, one would think you come from this Dimension and just use a different power source but even to me it is clear as daylight that the power source in this Dimension is the same as in mine, Magic Power, so that leaves two Options first you come from a whole different Dimension altogether, not so unlikely after you have already shown the ability to travel through dimensions, second Option you come from a different part of this Dimension where a completly different power is used, quite unlikely, maybe I should Change my question not 'What are you' but 'Where are you from'?" Obito decided that he would lay down his mask and talk to him with out deceiving, but that did not mean he had to reveal his secrets. "Very perceptive of you Pantherlily, but let me tell you something, where I come from or what power I use is not of your concern the only Things that concern are those I decide to reveal to you" The Uchiha said all this without even bothering to look at the exceed who only turned away not daring to look at Obito after his speech. Asuka wiped the sweat away that had formed on her forehead with her sleeve. **"The Tension is almost tangible, can't they just get along"** Asuka realized she did not even where they were headed she was too busy worrying about Jellal. "Mister Obito where do we go anyways" Pantherlily turned to Obito shily."You have not told her yet" "She did not ask, Asuka our Goal is a place named Tower of heaven as ist Name implies it is supposed to be a very high not assessable Tower on a small Island not far off the coast" She nodded taking in the Information but realized that she was missing one really important fact of Information. "Excuse me, but why would we want to go to such a place" Obito looked her straight in the eyes and stopped Walking reulting in the immediate halt of his two subordinates. "Do you Need to know,Asuka" The look Obito was giving her and the voice he spoke this words in were really intimidating and Asuka begun to stutter out her answer. " N-no o-of Course not Mis-mister Obito I-" The Uchiha interrupter her in her stutter attack. "Stop talking like a disabled Person you are my subordinate, although I liked the Content of your answer I nonetheless have to remind you that I am the one who decides whether or not you know something and if you Need Information I will give it to you" Obito spoke with a voice that left no room for Argument. **"I have to make them totally obedient, though it would not have hurt giving her the Information would have been unnecessary"** On the horizon Obito could see a very high Silhouette of something he would not necessarily call a Tower, but he guessed that was what the men talked about. Pantherlily followed the look of his leader and also saw a silhouette reaching up high into the sky. "Is that our Goal, it does not look like a Tower" "I hope this is the Tower, we will see when we come closer" **"I could have used my Sharingan but we will pass by anyway it is not like we are in a hurry"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I kinda have to apologize because of possible discrepancies with Edolas I never really watched or read it so I am not really into it that much, and by the way I am going to go with the Tower of heaven Version from the Anime because I am just more acustomed to it and it Looks cooler. To the question in one review, I am not quite sure yet what kind of relationship they will have, but if I decide to include romance in the story I think it will definetly be Asuka. Maybe you coukd say if you think Obito should get a girl or don't does it suit him?**

 **Mickser is awesome-** thought

 **Chapter 7**

"You and myself enter the Tower while Asuka waits here on the coast, I feel that there is a huge source of Magic Energy on the top, so if Things escalate and you deem your presence in the fight as unnecessary, you are allowed to leave 'Cat'" Obitos words were directed to Pantherlily, although they were also meant to be heard by Asuka. Pantherlily nodded while he thought about a way to get on the Island, of Course there was the Option to fly, but the Uchiha had probably already one planned out. "How do you plan to get there" Obito minded his answer for a Moment. "We are going to walk, not a Problem is it?" The exceed looked confused and stared at the water. "What do you mean by Walking I don't see a path, but we can always fly" Obito was obviously surprised about Pantherlily answer. **"I really expected that they woud be able to do something like this, maybe just the cats are so stunted, till now I have not really found any distinctions in Chakra and their power source, therefore it is definitely possible"** "'Cat' you fly, I walk and you wait here Asuka till we come back" Asuka and Pantherlily nodded and the latter activated his wings and flew off. Obito spared Asuka a glance and followed his subordinate who just, along with Asuka stared at his feet unbelieving.

"How do you do that?" The two have been moving at great Speeds and have already nearly reached the ston coast of the Island the Tower stood on. "How I run so fast or how I run at all on this Surface" "Both, I guess" Obito sighed and halted while he observed the Island and the Tower he answered Pantherlilys question. "I Focus my Magic Energy-" The Pantherlily rolled his eyes at the, for him obvious lie, but Obito did not notice it since he was too caught up in observing the massive Building before him. "- in my feet and just walk, you should be able to do it too but you don't know much about your own abilities and capabilities, you are a rookie" Obito took a deep breath and turned around to Pantherlily who seemed to be very downcast. "Why I can run so fast? It is actually simpel as you saw I use this particular running technique , but this is actually just a small factor the big factor is nothing else tha Training, where I come from it is very common to learn and Train to run at such Speeds." "Pantherlily seemed to be satisfied with this answer and turned his Attention to the Island ahead. "What do you think of it" Obito had already thought a lot about their further Actions and shared them with his subordinate. "There are a lot of humans on this Island, but some of them seem to slave the other persons, they use some Kind of bracelets connected through Magic with flying objects to Keep them in order. Furthermore they have some Kind of red, furless Dogs that look kinda crippled, but nothing of that really concerns us, we will first ask one of the warders about zeref, since I doubt that the slaves have any Information"Pantherlily is upset about the coldhearted attitude of Obito but decides to not mention it and rather follow Obito who made his way to the coast.

The Tower of heaven was a large construct which seemed to be made up of metal pipes which jacked their way up around some Kind of core. On top of this whole tangle of pipes was a large sphere shaped ball of lacrimas with large lacrimas sticking out. Pantherlily noticed Obitos confused look while he looked to the top and guessed what he wondered about. "These are lacrimas we also have them in Edolas they are used to store Magic Energy" Obito nodded and became Aware of the turmoil going on in the Region of the bottom of the Tower. The Uhiha looked to his subordinate and both of them sprinted Forward to a edge from where they can see what was going on. "Who would have thought they would make a riot, not that it really disturbs our plan, you wait here I will go to the top there is a big power source" The Uchiha jumped onto one of the pipes and walked up the Tower with his feet sticking to the Surface like they were glued to it. Pantherlily shook his head and sighed. **"I guess it is the same as as with the water, but why did he took me with him anyways when he went to do the real stuff alone in the end"** The exceeds Attention was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the slaves sreaming and an army of flying red Magic Shooting Zombies undead looking magical creatures arrive. **"And I don't know if my heart can take much of the massacre that is about to occure"**

"WHO ARE YOU?" a fat man wearing a strange looking mask that covered half of his face and some tight ugly chlothes. Besides him stood a man wearing exactly the same attire as the one who screamed, the only difference was their Body shape, the other man was fairly slim. Both of them Held some staves that pointed to the third Person in the room, a blue haired Boy wearing a loose Shirt and trouser, he seemed to just have endured a whole lot of torture, if you went by his bruises and burns. The Thing that intruiged Obito the most was the familiar Tatoo on the left half of his face, the Uchihas first thought was of Course that he encountered Jelllal again but he quickly discarded the thought, because he felt Magic Energy in the being he was seeing now. "My Name does not concern you all that matters is that I seek Information about Zeref, Information you are going to give me" The two mans wanted to laugh but they found it hard to because the man looked and acted like he was going to kill them if they did it, the scars and red eyes combined with the killler intent he emited made him so intimidating that both of them found it hard to speak, but the slim one managed to stutter out an answer. "Of-of Course please follow u-u-us into the hallway" The blue haired Boy who had stared at Obito since he heard his voice tried to step in. "Wait pl-" The fat one created a fire of blue energy with the Boy inside, what brough his speaking to an immediate halt."I-I am sorry this Boy does not know his place yet" Obito ignored both of them and followed the slim one outside, due to that the second man sprinted after them.

"Jellal Jellal use your hatred, you are Chosen to awake me" A quiet voice made ist way into Jellals mind and slowly ate away his sanity. He was able to resist till suddenly a red being with blach lines in it and a ghostly appearence appeared before him. "I am their god, I am Zeref and you are meant to revive my physial form Jellal!"

Obito seriously was not sure what to make of the Situation. Just as planned he kinda interrogated the two mans, they did not have Information on the nature of Zerefs powers but they told him a interesting Thing. The Tower or R-System what means revive-system was construct with the allegedly power to revive a Person, when he learned that they tried to revive Zeref Obito could not help but tell them that they Actions have been foolish. Of Course they did not take that well but before they could do anything he grabbed both of their heads and smashed them through the wall resulting in their fall from the Tower. They tried to at least shoot something at him from their staves, that made Obito realize that, although they have Magic in them they can't utilize it, so they have to depend on objects in order to use Magic. Of Course there was still Zeref the living proof that there has to be a way to use Magic by yourself, just as Obito was about to go back to the Jellal copy and solve the riddle why he looked like Jellal. But once again Obito fell down to the ground without a reason and felt like he was about to incinerate from the inside. In this Moment a strange voice invaded his mind and started to Cloud his Logical thinking it even tried to Change Obitos memories. For a second Obito thought it would win, it would have beaten him in his Moment of vulnerability and powerlesness, but the voice made one fault it told him to revive Zeref and in this instant his mind kicked the invader out of his brain. Here Obito sits now not sure what to think and regenerating from this suffocating Feeling and the attack on his mind. **"If I had been able to use my Chakra I would have tracked down who did that but that was not possible because my powers once again abandoned me"** Obito was lost in thought till he felt a presence that promised nothing but dread and grief enter the hallway, the Uchiha looked up and saw the blue haired Boy from before smiling like a mad man and emitting some Kind of black energy, similar to Zerefs but not nearly as powerful. **"It is the same presence that tried to take hold of my mind, it seems like after it failed to grasp me it too this Boy instead, and this is bad I am still not really able to use my-"** Obito was pulled out of his thoughts by a force oulling him and throwinh him through the hole he produced by perishing the two men.

In the battlefield below everybody still mourned the death of Mister Rob and of Course Pantherlily could not Control himself and went straight into the battle to protect the children that have just lost their grandfather-figure. **"Even if Obito kills me for this, I would die gladly if I can protect this slaves"** Just as Pantherlily was about to crush the last Magic unit a falling Obito beat him to it. **"Good that I could at least use a Little bit of Chakra to shield my back otherwise I would be a goner now, it was still the hardest Impact I have ever had though, Asuka definitely Needs to check on my back"** The Uchiha grunted and coughed when Pantherlily arrived next to him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Quit staring help me up" The exceed grabbed Obito and swung him across his shoulder, the Uchiha wanted to complain about the rough Treatment but he did not get the Chance because something cought his Attention. "Beware Pantherlily he is dangerous and not Jellal if he attacks don't hesitate if he does not then flee" A few metres away from the duo the blue haired possessed Boy descended slowly from his fall. **"He Looks excactly like Jellal... except this mad grin"** The Boy swung his arms open in a dramatic Fashion and smiled at his friends. "Finally we are together again" Jellals smile dropped when he took a glance at Obito and Pantherlily "We have unwelcomed guests though... and we have no choice but to get rid of them don't you agree my friends" Some of the slaves agreed while the most were hesitant because Pantherlily helped them out so much and saved their lives in a way. Among those that hesitated were all the children but only one of them stood up for her oppinion. The read haired Girl, that reminded Obito a awful lot of the Girl from Edolas walked over to the two. "This...'cat'-" Obito snickered and Pantherlily glared. "saved our live we owe him-" Jelal interrupted her smiling and with a firm voice. "That does not matter because the man he is currently Holding tried to kill me! He only tried to scam your thrust and then backstab you" All of the slaves seemed to adopt a look of realization and glared towards the trio now. Obito tipped the Girl, who just stared unbelievingly, on the shoulder and whispered her into the ear, while Pantherlily turned to listen too, but nonetheless not taking his eyes of the Boy.

"Do you want to leave this place?"

"What about-"

"No, not your friends, you, do you want to leave?"

"...Yeah"

Obito nodded to Pantherlily who understood the Signal and grabbed the Girl with his free Hand, created his wings and flew off. Jellal tried to grab them with his Magic but Obito blocked the pull of gravity with a flick of his wrist and smiled, finally this was the Moment Obito Uchiha grasped Magic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys I am in** England **now** **and** **am starting to write on my phone now, awesome isn't it. Last chapter Obito and Pantherlily met Jellal Earthland I want to make him very strong in this fic, since I have got the feeling especially in the tower of heaven arc that he is too weak, of course in the new chapters that the total opposite spriggan*cough*one shot. Still he is no enemy when Obito has perfect control over his powers again.**

 **Chapter 8**

Asuka was treating the injuries of Obito and Erza, while Asuka did that Pantherlily, on behalf of Obito, kept their surroundings in ckeck and looked for any possible moves from the tower by its inhabitants. "So your name is Erza Scarlet and the blue haired boy is Jellal and he named you Scarlet because your hair is red, what a cheesy story. Slowly it was dawning the relation between Edolas and this dimension. **"Some kind of parallel universe, right? And the character traits to seem to differ also but I don't know so much about it yet to make final judgments"** Asuka caught Erza staring at Obito extensively. "Mister Obito is always like this staring into empty space and thinking god knows what" Little Erza was really interested in this man, surprisingly even more than in Pantherlily. **"From what can a human get such scares and this red eyes with which he looked at me, was that magic"** "Where does he have this scars from Asuka" Asuka was not sure how to answer that question, after all she did not know it herself, but she did not want to maybe anger Obito with formulation. "Ähh-" "She does not know Erza I have never told anyone here and I don't intend to tell you, all I tell you is that it changed my life" Erza felt satisfied with the answer, although he did not give her any real information, it was really weird. Erza felt downcast and looked to the ground when she though about everything that just occured the last couple of hours. "Don't be sad things happen it is nothing we can change There will always be bad and good things occuring of course you can try to make so many good things as possible happen but in the end you can't fully stop th bad happening, look forward" Erzas eyes lit up and she felt encouraged, pumping her fist in the air. **"Who would have thought such a speech would work, I could never hav imagined to speak such words to a little innocent girl"** Pantherlily listened throughout the little speech and felt kinda proud of his leader. **"Even he has some good in him, who would have thought this?"** But the next part of the conversation was even more interesting for Pantherlily. "You are strong aren't you, mister Obito?" **"She too"** "I have some power, you are right but what are you up to?" Erza tried to jump Obito in the face, but the Uchiha managed to bring his arm between the two of them. "Can you make me strong, train and stuff Mister Obito" She was far too enthausiastic for Obitos liking, cause he had to crush the hopes of the girl. "No I don't intend to train someone as you Erza" Erzas smile immediately dropped and she did not even dare to ask again because the tone sounded absolutely definite. "I understand" Obito despite his really cold attitude, nearly had his heart bleed at seeing the child szarting to cry. **"Common think of something"** "But I will do one thing for you, you just have to ask and I will make it happen" The words felt like venom when they left his mouth. **"You should never do such promises, Obito"** When the words reached Erzas ears she of course immediately thought of getting her friends here, but decided against such a childish request, but there was one thing that made her feel a little warm inside. "Get me to Fairy Tail please Mister Obito!"

Erza stomped her feet on the ground totally ready to leave for Fairy Tail. Obito took it slow of course, after all he wanted everything to happen according to plan. "One year from now on at Fairy Tail, okay 'cat'?" Pantherlily grew accustomed to the nickname already and nodded, but doubts were still plaguing his mind. "Do you really think I will get what you want, after all you did not even give me a clue" Obito once againg sighed this day, it was not the first conversation of this kind they had. "Yes Pantherlily I am totally positive that you will it right, we have similar tasts if you believe it or not" Pantherlily nodded hesitantly and turned to Asuka, who looked like she could not really decide what to do. "You go with 'cat' Asuka, although I intended for you to come with me, I need time alone, completly alone" Asuka smiled and swung her beautiful blonde hair while nodding. "Of course Mister Obito if you want it this way" He shook hands with both of them till he turned around to the too excited Erza who made wild motions in order to get her energy out. "Stop that I hate children that can't stand still" Her motions came to an immediate halt and she looked obediantly at Obito. **" That worked surprisingly well"** "Lets get going Erza" the red haired girl turned around the whole way to wave at Asuka and Pantherlily till they were out of sight. "Mister Obito will you tell me some storys about magic and so?" Obito only smiled in return

It has been an wonderful week for Erza and she felt slightly sad that it was going to end now. Obitk told her storys about tailed beast using magic to create bombs that could erase whole citys from the face of earth and a heroe who tamed them to fight evil. He sounded almost nostalgic while talking, Erza guessed because it was a story maybe his parents or grandparents told him. One day he even shared his deepest thoughts with her while they were dining in a city.

"Why do humans possess Magic Energy, the sage of six paths was the ancestor everyone got their powers from, is it similar with magic do all have one ancestor or does the magic flow into them after they are born, but why do some have more and some less, maybe the capacity of magic they can take in differs" Erza looked up confused from her noodles and stared at Obito, who dryly laughed at this. "I had my thoughts running wild, but one day you will surely understand my words after all you are clever"

But the most exciting thing for Erza was when both of them had gone al little bit monster hunting for money. Mainly Obito slayed them by ripping their heads did not get much to fight, but she let Obito see her magic and used it once, the Uchiha was not really impressed but said that with nearly every magic you can come to the top due to Training, talent and luck. She was always fascinated by seeing a mage in action, although Obito strictly denied that he is a mage.

"I don't like this town and strange guild of yours already look at these idiots running around and shouting something about fairy tail" Erza nodded but Obito noticed that she did not really care about his words but was in some kind of intoxicated state because she was so near. Obito really like the brotherly and father-like feeling he had when he took care of her, but he can't keep her as an apprentice. **"She is not too untalented, but her magic is just too weak, after I heard how many strong mages and creatures there are I need a powerful one by my side if I decide to make a move"** They strolled towards the guild till the thing happened Obito so desperately begged would not happen, these hyperactive boys from the guil met Erza, after they told her they were mages and from fairy tail, allvthe excitement from within broke free and she sprinted to the guild together with the two. "I guess this is what naturally happens she is a chikd after all, now to take care of this overwhelming presence" Obito shunshined the whole way up to the top hill where the guild was located, he arrived ther long before the children could. He looked through a window and saw the door he really liked to enter. He vanished in a swirling vortex. **"I once again landed in Edolas, whats wrong with my Mangekyou Sharingan, anyways lets get back there"** His eyes already hurt from the one interdimensional travel but the second one nearl brought the blood out. Obito landed exactly behind the door and coughed, he walked down the stairs till he met a giant lacrima with a naked girl inside it the lacrima emitted very interesting energy. First off it reminded him of the presence he felt on the island when he first entered this world, but this energy felt so pure and clear it almost made him go insane. **"How can something like this exist, its like the exact opposite of the juubi"** When Obito gave **into** that feeling and let the foreign magic flow through him he felt it, Magic finally after using it for the first time he really understood what it meant to use magic. Obitos curiosity brought him to his goal or at least he thought, after all curiosity killed the cat.

Obito screamed out in pain when a giant hand took hold of him and tried to squezze him to death. "How dare you look at the sacred Object of fairy tail, how vould someone like you enter this place at all. He was weak at tge moment Obito knew that if he had been able to utilize his chakra freely he would have crushed this fool, but that was not the case, furtgermore he was about to get crushed. He tried his best to fight this grip but it was no use, he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. But then he grasped it once again, Magic power, he just needed to get a hold of it, it filled the ehole room. "Just a little more" Makarov did not really care about the mumbling by Obitp, he wore a blinding mask of hatred, but he started to care the moment a force pressed on him from above it, was seemingly pushing him into the ground. **"Where does this immense power come from"** Obito really needed to get out of this alive because he finally understood how it worked and now he was going to investigate it further, definetly. **"How about this, old man"** Tge fuild master of fairy tail was really amazed as he saw Obito vanishing inhis hand from one instant to another. **"What kind of magic is this"** As he felt the Uchiha slipping out of his hand he immediately was ready to make anything perish that dared to attack him, what he did not expect was once again gravitation pushing him straight face down into the ground.

Erza felt someone pulling her away from the fairy tail guild, she was so close to her goal, before Natsu and Gray could react to her quiet scream filled with fear the redhead was already gone. "What the hell where is she?" Obito took the hand of Erzas mouth, he used it to surpress her scream. Tge Uchiha deactivated his invisibility and Erza immediateky stopped struggling when she identified the man as Obito. "Erza I am going to leave now, but I have a couple of things to say to you, mainly it is that I did something bad again and the guys from your guild are going to aearch for me so pretend you don't know me... and I hope we see each other again." Obito gave her no time for more of an answer than a nod because he vanished so fast. Erza walked out of the hideout, where the Uchiha took her and went to the guild with mixed feelings. **"I don't want to pretend I don't know him"**


	9. Chapter 9

**So new chpapter** is **up guys and I apologize for my fault in the first chapter but I changed it. Anyways this chapter Obito is going to explore his powers and we will see a bit Asuka and Pantherlily lets get started.**

 **None of the series belong to me**

 **Chapter 9**

Obito hoped Erza woud not get emotional and say that she knows him, he did not think the redhead is the kind of person to do that but you never knew with kids. **"Anyways regarding tbe important matters, what did I just see? What was that think in this cellar it almost drove me crazy but at the same time it made me feel blessed"** After thinking about it he guessed that he would not come up with a good explanation for it. **"But more importantly, it did something to me and I could see it for a moment, how this world works. I just have to use it and-"** His train of thoughts came to a halt when he felt his body giving into the aching and falling to the ground, his mind went blank.

"Master what happened? Can you hear me?" Gildarts ran down the stairs and came aye to eye with a horrified Makarov. Gikdarts gasped when he saw the object before him, it totally overwhelmed him. "Close the door immediately!" Makarovs tone in his voice left no room for argument, it was the tone he always used when the gild was at stacke. After Gildarts did as he was told he eyed his master very carefully. He did not look that badely injured around his body, just a couple of bruises nothing major, but when the ace saw the face of Makarov he almost shrieked. Pure hatred was evident on his face, Gildarts really hoped that whatever happened his master would act intelligently.

"I will kill him Gildarts. Definetly!" Gildarts eyes were wide. **"Did he just say that I hope he did not"** "Master what did y-" Makarov got even more upset ans started rightout yelling at his ace. "You know exactly what I said and now get out of my way" Makarov took a step forward and sprinted to the door, but just as he passed Gildarts, the orange haired man decided to get his knee up and ramed it into his masters stomach. The victim of this attack soon crushed into wall behind the sacred object. "Are you mad Gildarts? To attack your master?!" Makarov spoke in a angry voice that implied that every further action is going to result in something horrible. Gildarts raised his head again and looked Makarov dead in the eye. "You are mad, I could never have imagined hearing you saying those words someone like you is not my master, not a person to be respected" The current master of Fairy tail growled in response. "I did not care about your oppinion on this matter my decision was made I saw this man doing something to fairy heart and this is my last warning, step out of the way,Ace" Gildarts could not believe his ears, before he thought this was not the first time he heard this tone, but know it was absolute, this voice was totally foreign to him, a voice of pure malice. "I can't do that master" Makarov was more than angry now he was furious. "Then be ready to learn your place"

Makarov leaped forward and threw his fist at his opponent. **"Straight on without magic what does he plan, he would not un-"** Gildarts mind went blank when his instinctive wave of crush magic was obliberated by the gigantic fist of Makarov and flew away into the wall behind him. "Ah that was fast, concentrate Gildarts, don't let such simpel tricks work on you" Gildarts punched a couple of times against his own head. "You have to save the master" "You don't have to save anyone" Makarov appeared before him in his giant mode and punched Gildarts resulting in him going straight through the wall.

"Erza fight me!" Natsu jumped on the table nervously and pumping his fists into the air. "No why should I, I don't want to get in trouble with the master before I even enter the guild" Natsu sighed at this answer and looked downcast. Gray felt kinda bad for his enthusiadtic friend and made him an offer. "How about we fight a bit Natsu?" Imnediately Natsus usual attitude returned and he shouted about crushing his rival this time entirely, from time to time gray barked in a sarcastic remark. "Take it outside you idiots" Both, Natsu and Gray, turned around after hearing this and answered simultaneously. "Of course if you wish so" The white haired girl looked pleased and turned to the purpose of her action. "You red haired bitch I am going to beat you till you are nothing but a bloody pulp" Erza felt a shiver running down her spine and turned to her friends. "Hey guys could you help me he-" Erzas words drowned in her gasping mouth cause where her new friends are suppossed to be was nothing but empty space. "There is no one to help you"

"Stop Gray here is blood" Gray made his ice fall apart in the middle of his attack and walked over to Natsu. "I hope you are not making up anything" Gray gapsed and almost vomited when he saw the, he guessed corpse before him. "Although I see no blood there is this strange black liquid all around his, I think face" After getting no response for a while the ice mage looked to his side to see a distraught Natsu. **"What is this feeling of dread, this black stuff is trying to do something I-I have to get away"** Natsus eyes were wide open and he shivered on his whole body, he wanted to move and run, leave this behind and never speak of this again, but his body did not obey his orders. Gray could only stare in horror as he saw the black liquid creeping towards Natsu who stood there just staring and waiting for the inevitable to happen. Gray wanted so desperatly to move and push Natsu away or even just shout at him but his body was paralyzed by this foreign feeling too. **"Please Natsu just move, just do it, it is, it is going to kill you"** All of his pleads fell on deaf ears as the liquid touched natsus boots and penetrated them. The whole world stopped for a moment, at least in regards of grays world, he wanted to look away and hope that this is just a bad dream, but he could not do so, he observed everything carefully. The world continued turning when a loud explosion was heard and a wave of magic passed though the woods. The liquid flew backwards and retuned to the body it came from. Gray felt happy for a moment, till he saw Natsu once again. His face was white as snow and his hair got black highlights but the most terrifying thing about him were his eyes they lifeless, like those of a corpse "Nats-" The mage fell to the ground without a sign of movement and fell flat on the face. "NATSU!" Gray leaped to his friend but could not get a hold of him. He was once again paralyzed when he saw Natsu lying there just like a corpse.

"GRAY, something terrible happened" Erza atrived to see a totally still gray kneeling over a dead looking Natsu, who lyed besides a human looking thing which was covered in black liquid. **"What the hell is going on here, I don't know what to know anymore"** Erza hesitated but she got a hold on her courage and walked over to Gray. "Get up and tell me what happened" Gray looked at the redhead who was pretty messed up after her encounter with Mirajane. The ice mage contemplated for a couple of seconds and decided to answer truthfully. "I don't know we fought, found this thing and then, then well Natsu-" Gray swallowed hard at saying his friends name. "He got attacked by this black, black stuff over there" Gray started to cry just by thinking of the events. "Gray, what is Natsus condition, is he well, did it hurt him, I think he is still breathing" Gray could not take Erzas words anymore, he was certain that his friend was dead. "SHUT UP he is dead!" A loud boom resounded in the forest. Erza eyed gray with angry eyes. "Stop talking such nonsense Gray"

He could not believe it she just hit him. Gray was truly... surprised, but of course that did not ease the dread he currently felt, not at all. "What is your goddamned problem look at him, he is nothing but dead" Erza cringed at hearing the same words again, she refused to believe that. "At least try to save him, how are you going to feel when you learn that you coukd have saved him, I don't know about you but I don't want to live with such a burden" She grabbed Natsu by his legs and pulled him by his feet. She dis not pull long alone soon she felt a decrease in weigh when she opened her eyes again she saw Gray carrying Natsus upper body by his arms. He returned the gaze and spoke words Erza will never forget. "I am sorry Erza he is my friend and I will save his life, definitely"

"Master get your mind straight you don't know what you are doing" shouted a enraged Wakaba. In fact he was the only one dairing to speak up even Mirajane was hiding herself in a corner hoping she did not draw the attention of the combatants on herself.

Gildatlrts avoided a punch of giant Makarov by interrupting his sprint and jumping to the side. This fight really took a toll on him, not just physicaly but also mentally. Gildarts was currently on the winning side though Makarov took a lot more damage than himself and he wanted to end this nightmare with this blow he could not take much more of this. The ace of Fairy Tail continued his assault amd sprinted in front of his opponnent and reached back with his fist. While he pumped as much crash magic as possible into his fist, he felt a gigantic foot approaching frkm the side at high speeds. Just before it was about to connect Gildarts jumped upwards and used his strongest crash magic to block the foot with his left hand. The giants whole leg was torn open by the magic and got broken on three points, while Makarov was screaming and compensating the pain Gildarts already initiated his next attack. Still in air he used all magic power available and punched his master straight into the chest.

The whole guild building was totally destroyed in the process of Gildarts attack. Like a crowd the guild members gathered around the badly hurt body of makarov his chest was the worst, it was so strkngly torn that the thorax was vosible on some points. Although he was so badly injured the guild master somehow managed to stay conscious. "Gildarts you are going to regret this, believe me" The orange haired man just shook his head and looked at his master with disappointment. "I don't think so, you are old master you can't beat me in your current state" Makarov narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cocky I still have one trump card" A white light started forming between his hands.

"Wait a second, wait a second NATSU is DYING!"

 **So the chapter is finished sorry I did not upload so long I was in England like I said and met a lot of cool people found good friends I hope, and regardjng the story**

 **What happened to obito and what to natsu those are the important questions. This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you like it. Oppinions are wanted as always**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello next chapter up and the tenth furthermore, I try to make this as good as possible.**

 **Chapter ten**

Obito felt weighless, but not in a good way, it felt terrible. While the Uchiha wondered what happened to him the White that surrounded him seemed to try communicating with him. **"What is this there is this familiar Feeling far away, but this White seems very foreign, although it does not feel hostile"** "Obitooo" A quiet voice spoke in the Uchihas mind, it was like the tempting voice in the Tower of heaven just far more powerful. **"What does it intend to do? I am going to Play along I don't have much of a choice anyways"** Obitos thoughts slowly melted away into the voice **.**

"What do you mean by dying" Gray decided to speak up instead of Erza. "He got attacked by this strange liquid and-and " Gildarts put a hand on the ice mages shoulder. "Don't worry we"ll take care of him, you've done the best you can, let the adults take over now" The ace of Fairy Tail turned to face his master, who let the White sphere in his Hands slowly vanish. "We'll talk about this later, you two leave Natsu there" Slowly and with lots of grunts Makarov got up and limped towards the motionless Body of Natsu. "Gildarts had already observed the Body with much care."I would say some Kind of magical infection, it is Logical, his physical appearance changed slyghtly but most importantly his Magic feels...off" Gildarts acted brave and calm but inside him there was a turmoil, Natsu could die that was a fact, which made his whole Body tremble. Makarov stood besides Gildarts and eyed the Body for a couple of seconds, after that he proceeded to feel the Magic energy. The Minute felt like hours for all spectators, no one dared to speak a word. "I have to agree with you, fourtanetly we have an expert, bring him to her and I'll take care of the source" Gildarts adopted a wary look but decided to trust his master on this matter. While the ace grabbed Natsu, Makarov was already occupied with getting the Information where the incident from Gray and Erza. "Just follow us, it has happened in the Woods and we will guide you there" Erza spoke those words equally for herself and Gray. Makarov sighed and nodded, he had no time for confusing directions anyways.

The master of Fairy Tail knew what this was, it was a fool who got his rightous punishment for his sinnfull Actions, at least he believed so. **"If thats the case and this black liquid was sent from fairy heart to punish this man, why did it hurt Natsu? Did he do something outrageous again? Even if he did fairy heart can't be so strict, can it?** Makarov was lost in his thoughts, so he did not feel the continous tugging of the children besides him on his sleeves. "Master"  
Makarov turned to the Young mamber of his guild and followed the gaze of his black eyes. "I think we should leave it is not save around this" The wizard saint sighed and felt the urge to roll his eyes but decided to surpress it in front of the children. **"Although I always try to be friendly and Kind, on days like This even I reach my Limits"** "Gray I genuinely appreciate your worry but I can very well estimate the danger of something" Just as he said These words he attempted to take a step towards the man on the ground, but got grabbed and pulled back by gray in the process.  
 **"Calm down Makarov today is a bad day, Keep your Anger inside if necessary you can unleash it on Gildarts after all of this"** Makarov turned to the Boy who grabbed him with a fierce look on his eyes. "Gray I am not going to repeat me another time, I really appreciate your concern but I can estimate the danger very well, am I understood?" Gray contemplated a cople of seconds and shifted his look to Erza who only nodded in Response to the unspoken question. "Have you not seen what it did to-" Makarovs Patience was really challenged for the second time in a day something that never happened before. "Am I understood?" This question indicated that the wizard saint would only tolerate one answer. "Yeee-es Master" Gray stuttered out his answer with an obvious aspect of fear.  
Finally Makarov could Focus his whole Attention on the pressing matter, the disfigured man lying in front of him. **"I am one-hundred percent sure it is the man from earlier. Fairy Heart got him when he tried to flee but how did it do that? What the hell is this black stuff?"** The master of Fairy Tail decided to take the man with him to investigate the him further. Just when he reached out to grab Obitos legs, the black liquid rose towards his Hands as fast as a Flash.

 **"What is this I can't see anything, but I feel something, no I feel a lot I am surrounded by energy"** Obito closed his eyes and opened them again, he was totallly overwhelmed by the sight. He floated in lightflooded water above a City of scyscrapers that filled out the whole ocean beneath him. Above his head there was nothing but infinite mass of water, no Surface visible, Obito got lost in his staring. **"I can't believe a place like this exicts by the Feeling it reminds me of my mindscape, the place I talked with Naruto."  
** The Uchiha did not notice the force slowly pulling him towards the Roofs of the Buildings, he got out of his daydream when his feet felt the resistance of the Roof. He was lost what to do now, he bit his finger in hope he would wake up. **"Hah at lest some part of me stayed childish"** The former Jinchuuriki wandered around aimlessly hoping to find something that would be worth his presence here. Ultimately he arrived on a Roof that possesed a door which lead to the inside of the Building. **"I am really curious what awaits me here, now that I am in it, it feels off like this place should not be here"** "Oy Obito look here"  
The Uchiha froze when he heard the familiar voice and turned around to face the one it originated from. There he stood with his blond and spiky hair, smiling like a five year old stretching the lines on his face in the process, Naruto Uzumaki. "What is wrong Obito? Cat got your tongue?" Now staring at Obito with his azure eyes he waited for an answer patently. "What are you doing here? Or more importantly where are we?" Naruto adopted a thoughtfull look for a Moment and crossed his arms. "We are in the deepest dephts of your mind, even further than the mindscape you aready visited, we are currently in your subconsciousness" The Uchiha wrinckled his eyebrows. **  
"I can't believe that you are supposed to be able to enter your subconsciousness and talk to memories... the Feeling got stronger again it feels like it is trying to suffocate me"** "What is this, Naruto?" Every breath hurt in OBitos lungs and the pressure grew very fast, in fact it grew with every breath. Naruto looked sympathetic, when Obito fell on his knees before him. "If you give in it will stop don't worry just let it happen"  
The Uchiha knew exactly what Naruto meant he should let it crush him although he did not know what would happen he did not intend to find out. "No I won't tell me what is your Goal, ob-" He coughed and spit out some saliva. "Obviously you are not the real naruto but just something in my mind that took his form in order to tempt me" Naruto sighed and observed Obito during his ordeal and suffering. Slowly the power to fight back left Obito and he felt this foreign energy engulfing his Body. "No, don't" Ultimately even the power to speak left him and his will slipped away. "Stop Juro"  
"Let him go" Obito felt a lot of pressure subsiding from his chest, he was not able to breath freely yet though. "Get lost Nugo I don't recall inviting you here" Sitting on the ground across from Juro was a man in red armor with hip-length black hair. "I don't Need a Invitation from you to enter a place you don't own, you are just as much an intruder as I am" Juro was obviously upset and tried to force Nugo away by concentrating all of his power on him.  
Just as he did that Obito felt all the pressure vanishing and turned to the Newcomer, he was really surprised that Nugo took the form of his old acquaintance Madara. "Why did you take the form of someone he hates, that only creates hostile Feelings" Nugo did not really intend to answer but he saw the Advantage this conversation could give him if his plan works out the way he plans it to. "I don't intend to use him, unlike you, so I decided it is unnecessary to try and affect friendship or god intentions, besides he is too smart to not notice the difference between us and the real persons"  
"Whatever... get out of here Nugo I have something to do here" Nuro furrowed his forehead. "I don't pan to do so and don't act so disrespectfull to your elder brother" The force of both clashed and Obito felt totally outclassed, he cowered away into a Corner. **"I can't use my full power in here... otherwise I would crush Nugo, I also can't use large-scale attacs otherwise I could damage his subconsciousness, I still Need him"** "Why don't we let him decide?" Juro narrowed his eyes in Response to this unexpected proposal. "No I don't think so, Rats are not allowed to decide their own fate" Nugo used the hole in his cover that emerged during his answer to move besides Obito.  
"No you get away from him!" Juro immediately realized the danger that the current Situation constituted, but he knew he was powerless the Moment Nugo touched his shoulder and a bright White light erupted from his Body, perishing Juros existence. Obito felt the feeling of Nugos power washing over his whole Body and felt his mind once again drifting into total unconsciousness.

"So you are his power, I am really surprised that you choose such an appearence for our first Meeting" In front of Nugo there was a human like shaped figure consisting of smoke, the whole room they were currently in consisted of smoke and conveyed a strong Feeling of dread and malice. "I did not Show myself to chit-Chat with you, you are weaker than your predecessor, I could very well push you out of this Body"  
"I have a proposal to make you could call it a deal, first there is no way Juro would leave you alone he will attack again in a Moment Obito is vulnerable and then you will be forced out again, searching for a new host, to prevent this I wish for you to let me inside his Body. I will defend him and you against Juro and make him even more powerful" "Where is the catch?" Nugo grinned and looked into the red eyes of the shadow.  
"If it Comes to a fight with Juro he will fight for me to his death"

 **Soooo next chapter one wrote that I should integrate paraghraphs, I did in this chapter hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo next chapter this one will wrap up the stuf that went down the last chapters**

 **Chapter 11**

Gildarts stood in front of a masive tree, Natsu on his right shoulder, motionlessly. He knocked on the door one time, two times, no Response. **"Open you old hag, Natsu Needs your help"** He knocked again, this time harder and with rage behind his knocks, still no Response.  
 **"Can't These annoying humans just leave me alone"** A old Lady sat o her chair reading a book about medicine, calm and completly unaware of who the Person is that desperately knocks on her door. "PORLYUSICA OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR" POrlyusica shrieked at the sudden yell that echoed through her whole home, she heard the desperate voice of Gildarts and was immediately that the Situation has to be very dire for him to use such rude words.  
Gildarts looked at the old Lady who opened the door and possessed surprisingly bright pink hair for her age with hatred. "In situations like this I hate you... anyways Natsu is hurt badly something like a Virus contaminated him" During his words Gildarts already pushed himself into Porlyusicas home and layed Natsu down on her bed. "Step aside Gildarts" The ace did as him was told.

The black liquid that rose towards Makarovs Hand fell down again and splashed on Obitos Body. "See Gray I know what I am talking about" Makarov could not help making this nasty remark, although he only humiliated a kid with it. Grabbing the legs of the man that infiltrated Fairy Tail Makarov walked back to the guild triumphantly, the two children shambled after him like ducks. Gray was worried due to the look he saw on Erzas when she eyed the head and clothes of the corpse more careful, nothing but despair and Horror. **"This is not possible what is he doing here, I though he left this is not possible, what is going on here"  
** "So you wanted to join our guild Little Erza?" The crimson haired Girl to who those words were directed to had to be brought out of her frozen state by a poke of Gray against her arm. "Sorry whatdid you say I-I did not hear it" Makarov chuckled. **"I would not have thought I could laugh today"  
** "No Problem Erza, you want to join the guild?" Erzas eyes lit up due to that words and she immediately forgot about the problem currently pulled by Makarov on the ground. "Yeah I totally want to, old man Rob told me so many awesome Things about it!" Erza shut her mouth very fast and covered it with her Hands in embarassment. "There is no Need to be embarassed for your outburst, you are a child there is no Problem with you acting like this" Another smile came to the old mans mouth. "You know Rob? Come child tell me how is my old friend?" Erza avoided his look when he turned his head to her in curiosity. "I-I don't know how I am supposed to tell you, he he.." Makarovs smile dropped he knew exactly where this conversation was going. **"What did I expect, we are not getting younger my time is running short too"** "So my old friend is dead I assume" Eza was totally Aware of it, nonetheless she could not help but cringe when she heard the words. "Yeah he is I I am so sorry, he died pro-" Makarov shook his head and waved with his Hand to Erza. "You don't have to apologize, you don't have to tell me the circumstances too, there is only one question I want answered, did he die happy?" She was tacken aback by this question she did not expect it and to be honest she knew the answer but did not have the confidence to spell it. "I don't know master he died sacrificing himself for us children"  
"Thats all I Need to know Erza, thank you" Makarovs and Erzas Looks crossed this time when he turned to her. "Well if you already call me master, I see no Problem with you becoming a member of our guild so when we arrive there you can get your mark right away, alright" Erza could not hold her excitement and hugged Gray jumping with him up and down. "Thank you master"

"So you have your Guild mark, Little bitch, now I want to tear you apart even more" Mirajane immediately tried to attack Erza when she arrived, but Makarov stopped her from it, now he is not around anymore though so no one to hold Mirajanes Anger. Mirajane grabbed Erzas arm and threw her through the guild, she impacted into the wall directely besides Gray, who did not look amused at all. "What is your goddamn Problem can't you for once leave us fucking alone" Mirajane changed from her malicious attitude to one of consternation. **"Did he just say what I heard, does he have deathwish?"** When Mirajane turned to Gray and got a totally serious and upset look in returne to her wide-eyed stare, her demeanor changed once again drastically. "You want to die Gray die don't you? I thought I had already raised you to be a obeyant dog"  
Gray let magic flow into his Hands. "Who the hell do you think we are, I may overlook it when you act like this during our casual days, but in this Kind of Situation it is totally inappropriate, Natsu is dying get this into your damn head" The words once again burned in his throat and he felt downcast again, looking to the ground.  
 **"At least Gildarts did not seem very confident, when I asked if Natsu survived this shit, he tried to hide his doubt though"** Mirajane used Grays Moment of mental abscene and rammed her knee into his chin from underneath. **"I will teach not to talk to me like this" "Damn that hurt I will teach her to never act like this again"** Gray grunted while he got up and could dodge Mirajanes kick from the side aimed at his side just in time. "What is wrong Gray as it seems I don't even have to use my Magic to crush you" Gray ignored her deliberate provcation and sprinted Forward jumping in the air above Mirajane by using a table as a springboard. He put his right fist into his left Palm and activated his Magic, Mirajane looked really excited and willling to tear him apart. **"I don't Need my Magic for the likes of you"** ´The take over was quite taken aback by the force behind the ice hammer, it was so strong that the ground crushed and she felt the bones in her armsy, with wich she shielded himself, cracking underneath the pressure. "Take this MIRA" She used the last bits of her strenght that remained in her arms to push the structure of ice slyghtly upwards again and use the resulting gap to dodge it backwards. Mirajane, panted, bleeded and had her arms hanging motionlessly and numb to her side, still she could not surpress a nasty comment. "You think youve accomplished anything huh? You had to go all out to hurt me without Magic!Pathetic" Gray did not let himself be provoked by this though, he spent his time coming up with a battle strategy. **"She beats me when she uses Magic, I am sure of that so I have to stop her from using that"  
** "MIRA please stop it"  
"Stay out of this Lisanna and you Elfman don't even think about saying anything" Cana decided to voice her thoughts to the whole Situation too. "For once there are no adults in the guild not even wakaba or Marco and you already fight each other to the death"  
Mirajane wanted to barck back a Response to Cana, but could not do so when she heard the Sound of Grays Ice make again. He created a giant cannon of ice that just stood there amidst the guild and he came running straight at her with a spear made of ice. When he swung at her she evaded it simply by jumping backwards onto the guild bar and the down again behind the bar when she dodged the next attack.  
"Your arrogance is going to be your downfall" Erza muttered These words while sitting on a chair around ten metres away from the whole spectacle.  
 **"What is he up to with this cannon I can't find any way he could efficently use it"** Mirajane gasped when she saw it firering a huge bullet of ice. **"Is he stupid it is far too slow"** She dodged by casually bending her Body to the side, behind her the Sound of glass shattering was heard and a rain of alcohol and other liquids poured down on her amidst of them some sharp splinters though. **"Fuck that was really really inonvenient"** Mirajane shrieked when she felt a Hand on her shoulder and looked into the gloryful shining eyes of her Opponent. "Got you" The whole bar, everything that got wet due to the liquids was instantly frozen, Mirajane included.  
Gray eyed his handiwork for a couple of Moments and smiled like a madman, till his thought wandered back to Natsu and his current condition. Erza noticed this and was just about to all out to him, but both were surprised by the sudden cracks and flaws in the clump of ice, which got bigger very fast till the whole ice shattered into Million pieces, and a demonic looking Mirajane arose from those Piece, like a phenix rises from ash.  
Her hair now levitated in the air, gravity defying upwards, her chlothes changed to be very revealing only two red stripes covered her stomache and breasts, a third red part of fabric covered her genital area and others her legs. Another eye catching Feature were her claws that covered her Hand like a pair of gloves. The wings and a tail supprted her look of a demon even more.  
"Now you are really going to die gray" The demon Extended her right arm and shot a black blast that sped towards Gray, who in turn tried to defend himself with a huge shield of ice, which was unfortunately shattered the instant it was hit.  
Gray was thrown backwards but got no time to recover, when he landed Mirajane was already there and punched him in the gut, pressing him into the ground in the process. She already lunged out with her other claw and intended to hit his face this time, but gray managed to roll to the side in time. He accomplished to breath two times in peace, before his face was embraced by the gentle and tender touch of Mirajanes knee. She sat down upon him and stared at him with a sinister smile."How are you Gray?" When he tried to Reply something nasty, she interrupted him by burying her fist in his stomache. "How are you Gray?" This time he did not even try to reply but he was not spared of the pain though. "Answer when I talk to you, impolite Boy" **  
"You have to stop this Gray she is nothing but humiliating you"** Gray then put his thoughts into Action and grabbed her arms with his, each arm one of her, with his legs he also touched hers, before the take over mage could huge pillars of ice appeared on her limbs freezing them effectively to the ground. Mirajane looked almost amazed but decided to stay with her cool demeanor. "You think this shit can hold me, just for underestimating me this much I am going to hurt you far worse than before. She closed her eyes and focused all her power into her arms, as a result the pillars on them started shacking slyghtly. Before anything further could occur Mirajane felt someone Walking onto her from behind, she tried to grab him but failed miserably, she even clapped with her wings in order to disturb the Person.  
"Get the fuck off of me or I-" She immediately shit up when she felt old steel on her throat and saw a Erza ,reflecting in the blade of her sword, looking absolutely ready to draw blood. "I am sick of you"  
All three of them collapsed onto the ground and all the others in the guild shivered when a huge source of magical energy appeared right in the entrance. I was so strong, that it felt terrifying. "What the hell is going on her?" Gildarts yelled through the whole guild and all cowered behind the next large object, except Erza, Gray and Mirajane who had been pinned down by his enormous concentrated energy. The ace walked over to them and looked down. "Natsu is on the verge of dying nad you have nothing better to do than fighting and inflicting each other pain, I am dissapointed, you stay right where you are like this. We wait with th punishment till the master arrives, he will make the final judgement"

"What did you bring with you there Makarov, it Looks terrible"  
"No actually I took a closer look he is totally fine underneath that liquid, although that is only from the outside"  
"Exactly he would not look this way if he was totally fine" Porlyusica turned away from tending Natsu and kneeled dont to eye Obito carefully. **"Underneath there are clearly scars on his whole right side perceptible and the liquid seems to force its way out of his mouth, very very interesting"** When Porlyusica got up and walked over to her kitchen , Makarov questioned her Actions. "What are you doing? You should take care of Natsu and not of this bastard" The old Lady looked at Makarov with hollow eyes. "Harsh words from a old man such as yourself, there is no Need for me to tend Natsu further, cause I have no way of curing him, but I hope he has one" Makarov wanted to voice his thoughts but was interrupted when he heard Porlyusica ramming her broom into thechest of Obito a couple of times,around the fith time it showed results, a coughing and gasping Uchiha.  
"Where the hell I am now"Obito was utterly confused, but had no time to think about anything when he got pinned down to the wall by a giant fist. **"Fuck him again, time to get out of this"** The Uchiha took one last glimpse at his Opponent and activated his sharingan, or at least he tried to. **"Whats going on I can't activate my sharingan"** He was brough out of his thoughts when he felt something hard pinching against his forehead. "Listen to me you rude human" When Porlyusica was sure she had Obitos Attention she continued. "Heal our Little friend over there, I am certain that he got some of your stuff on him, undo it" Obito was even more lost now and looked around for the Boy she meant. **"I don't know him but he feels very very familiar, or at least a part of him and what the hell is this blak stuff on me"** He looked down on his Body for a while, in order to get some time for coming up with a decent plan. This did not wuite work when the fist let go of him and the other one punched him right through the wall and pinned him once again on the ground. "Answer the goddamn question" ALthough Porlyusica did not like Makarovs behaviour at all she would let it slip, because of the circumstances.  
"I don't know how to cure him, I don't even know what is wrong with him"  
"I am certain it was your black liquid"  
"Do I look like I know what this stuff is"  
"You should after all it is coming out of your Body" Obito hushed for a couple of seconds and got punched once again into the groun in Response.  
"I don't know why it comes out of my Body" Once again he got crushed by the giant Magic users fist.  
"Wrong answer" This Kind of interrogation continued onwards till Obito was once again pulled into his mindscape.  
"Let it go" The Uchiha stood opposite one of his greatest foes, Madara Uchiha, but he already knew who it was. "What do you want?" Nugo moved closer to Obito till he stood in front of him, face merely centimetres away. "I want you to survive Obito and when I see how you currently do I doubt that you will be able to accomplish this.  
"Then give me advise, my Chakra is not working and you seem to know a way out of this"  
"Yeah I know one, you could call it a easy two step method, first you have to let go of your Dependance on Chakra, start Feeling and using the world around you, but I ma not talking of the ethernano I spea of the Objects, the air and the light don't be blind to anything other like everyon else, jsut feel it and utilize it" Obito looked pretty doubting, but decided to give it a shot, what other Chance would he have and why would a Entity in my head lye to him.  
"What is the second step" Nugo who wandered around during his speech once again settled down directly in front of the Uchiha.  
"Quite easy actually, touch the Boy" Obito responded with a confused look. "WHat the-" Just before he could finish his sentence, the sharingan user awoke underneath the fist of makarov and cleared his mind. **"Don't think of anything just trust into your Physis and Focus on the world around you"  
** The master of fairy tail pulled back his fist back again, ready to hit the exact same spot again. Obito could literally see the fist coming down in slow Motion and rolled to the side, evading it succesfully, furthermore he used the dust Cloud generated by the Impact of the gigantic fist as cover and ran up to Makarov. Using all the strenght in his fist and trying to pump his Chakra into it too he punches Makarov into the chest with all his might.  
The old man did not even flinch, instead he just answered by hitting Obito with his open Palm from the side. This forced Obito to fly through the air till he crashed into Porlyusicas house directly besides Natsu. After coughing A bit and getting up he eyed the Young man besides him carefully.  
 **"Chakra!"  
"Touch him!"** Obito did not even think about it and reached out to Natsu, touching his forehead.  
When Makarov entered Porlyusicas house he gasped at the sight he saw and tried to struck the Uchiha with his giant fist, to no avail. Obito simply stretched out his arm and stopped the whole incoming blow with the Palm of his Hand, bending his elbow and stretching it out again, this alone generated enough force to push the enraged Makarov about ten metres away.  
"Whatever you did to Natsu it is definetely nothing good, I will make you pay for it" In fury Makarov activated his full Titan form yelling screaming in the process. When he looked down he was utterly dissapointed though, no Obito in sight. "No, no, no that can't be" Makarov shrinked down to his normal size and felt a comforting Hand on his shoulder again. "Two goddamn times, Porlyusica, two times in one day, this bastard"  
"Mak-"  
"No stop speaking I don't Need words of comfort now, how is Natsu?" Just when These words had been spoken a coughing Sound was audible from the direction Natsu stayed in. "What the hell happened, my head is aching as shit" Suddenly a wave of pure joy flushed away all bad emotions of Makarov.

 **So my longest chapter up to this Point, sorry that I once again stopped the fight between those two, but I don't feel like the time has ome yet for them to Show each other everything they have got.**

 **How he escaped? Well you have to wait for the next chapter to know this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soo I rewrote the first chapter, cause I have got some complaints about it, after reading it I have to admit that it was quite cringe-worthy, so hope it got better and onto this chapter,  
I have got a lots of ideas lately how the Story is going to Progress in the future, stay tuned and hope I don't fail miserably.**

 **Mickser is awesome-** thought

 **Chapter twelve**

Obito was devastated and could not think properly anymore, all he was just told was far beyond his comprehension.  
 **"Gods? People turning into higher beings beyond time and space? "** The Uchiha had to learn a lot about the world and its darkest secrets throughout his life span.  
"There is no way that this is true" Obito was once again talking to the man who influenced his life the the most, Madara Uchiha.  
"I myself am the breathing prove for what i just told you" **"Valid Point actually"** Of Course he was not going to admit that, but gather as much Information as possible.  
"I want to talk to Chakra then" He narrowed his eyes, because this question was not only meant to drive nugo into a Corner, but, if it was true, make him able to talk to his comrade. **"In fact my only comrade that walked through hell and back with me, I want to know waht he thinks of me, did he really sustain all of my foolishness this whole time"** His Attention snapped back to the man he was currently talking with when he heard his voice.  
"No you can't, he does not want to, I can only tell you as much as he told me" Obito found this avoiding answer really suspicious, of Course there was a cerain possibility that this was true, but as a shinobi you always have assume your opponnent is trying to fool you.  
Before Obito could proceed to ask another question, Nugo talked first.  
"I do not have the necessary desire for you to believe me all I Need you to do is obey me in certain situations"  
 **"Certain Situation?"** The shinobi never like such formulation, he did not like such deals at all, just the word obey felt like acid already, only when it was used onto him of Course. This word always made him think of Madara, Kaguya and Black Zetsu, all peole that used him to the outmost, he could not stand this Feeling of being tricked, used and then thrown away.  
Obito even felt bad for the People who he tortured like that, they probably though the same way about him, this was how the world works.  
"No I won't obey you, never"  
"Now you are just acting childish, Count the Advantages, the disadvantages, there is only one smart move in this Kind of Situation"  
Once again the Uchiha had to agree with his Argumentation, his Chakra did not work properly, who knew when it would do again.  
To his own surprise he was really considering the Option of making the deal, but now without disposing of some edges.  
"I will agree if youl leave me some space" Nugo nodded and waved his Hand in a Motion that invited him to continue. "First there is no definitive oblagation, I will try to do anything you ask of me, but I won't do anything that hurts or can lead to hurting myself or my comrades" Nugo nodded and Obito took a deep breath, already formulating his next words in his mind. "Second, you tell me evrything you know about, for example missions you give me, I hate People that put my or others life at stacke just by leaving out Details, Information is power"  
Nugo once again did nothing but nod. "Obito Uchiha, I agree with your Terms I hope that this oral contract reachs for you" The Person disguised as Madara Uchiha paused and waited for a sign of confirmation, whih came after a short period of last contemplation in Obitos mind.  
"Well then, I may take my leave now I already filled your mind with pieces of Information you Need to know in order to grow stronger, when I demand something of you I will come by for a visit, goood luck on the Things you want to do, I won't hinder you, you are free"

"Natsu, what happened? What did he do?" Natsu could only look in confusion when Makarov threw question after question at his clueless face. It was very unlike for the master of such a huge guild to lose his calm like this, but the day unnerved him to no end. He only noticed his false behaviour when Porlyusica tapped him on his shoulder and gave him a reproachful look.  
"I am sorry Natsu, take your time and tell me when you remember any of the recent Events"  
 **"What is going on. I don't remember anything, the last Thing in my mind is me and Gray having a cool fight in the Woods and then..."  
** Porlyusica noticed the desperate look on Natsus face, saw him struggling for words and decided to calm him down.  
"Don't worry the Memorys will ome back eventually and if they don't there is still nothing to lose your head about, all that matters is that you cheated the hangman"  
Natsu was still at loss of words but let it be for now. "Natsu tell me when you feel ready and we will go back to the guild, People are waiting for us" In Response to this Makarov fel a broom striking his head. "I decide when someone leaves my infirmary you idiot!"

"I still can't believe you did something like this" Gildarts sat in front of the three Young members of the guild on a chair. A bottle of alcohol in his left Hand and a grim look on his face, were by far enough to frighten the three of them. "Look at the shit you did, the whole guild is wrecked" He took another gulp of his bottle emptying it in the process. "Do you think the worl revolves around you?" The words sounded a awful lot like a question, no one dared to answer the drunk Gildarts though.  
"There you have it, as soon as someone with guts stands before you, you cower like the weaklings you are" No one had anything to say.  
"There are more important issues than your fucking quarrels" He got up and grabbed Mirajane by her hair who screamed because of the stinging pain at the hairroots.  
"You are getting on my nerves the most, who the fuck do you think you are, always attacking those weaker than you"  
"Common leave her alone Gildarts I think she learned her lesson" He did not stop though he Held her even higher and she started to struggle against his grip in return.  
"Shut up" Gildarts look was hateful and he wanted to see something suffer.  
"Gildarts snap out of it, you are just drunk, leaver her alone" All the reassurance attempts of Macao showed no signs of effect, they only fueled Gildarts behaviour.  
"I said shut up Macao, she deserves it" Reaching back with his fist, Gildarts was stopped by a pillar of ice blocking the path of his fist.  
"Gray..." A inconvenient silence followed his Name and everyone Held their breaths, the Young ice mage just stood up to probably the strongest mage in the whole of fairy tail. **"Where does he take this Courage from"** Mirajane and the rest of the guild were truly amazed how he was able to stand his ground in front of this Monster. The General astonishment did not last Long though, when the pillar was crushed into small cubes of ice due to Gildarts Magic.  
Grays previous Courage vanished the instant he felt Gildarts Magic energy running wild, there was no way he could even scratch someone like this. Gildarts continued onwards with his Hand, intending to grab Gray this time at his head, he did not get as far as he hoped though. Erza was blocking the path of his Hand with her sword, a fierce look adorned her face, she was ready to fight Gildarts to the death. Her Courage even withstood Gildarts hateful look directly aimed at her.  
"First day in the guild and you are already making enemys" This time Gildarts let go of everything, even of the last remnants of magical power he was able to grasp the last time. White energy started to form around him pushing everything in its way upwards, his cloack flew upwards and his red hair does so.  
This crushed all resistance that survived up to this Point, Mirajane stopped moving around, Gray fell to his knees and looked away to the ground , ashamed, and Erza let her sword drop to the ground and fell to her knees besides Gray , but never taking her eyes off Gildarts mighty appearence.  
Most of the weaker members were unconsciouss by this Point, Gildarts did not care at all though, everyone still consciouss felt like they were about to suffocate due to the pressure in the air and on their lungs.  
For just a Brief Moment all the pressure subsided, this was thanks to a huge fist smashing the ace of fairy tail into a nearby wall.  
"Gildarts stop acting just as childish as them" The red haired man got up and duested himself off.  
"Shut up master, you fucked up, why can't I too" Makarov did not even bother to try and Response to this, rather he depended on violence again, readying himself to use force to calm down Gildarts. Both powerful mages stared each other in the eyes, each looking for some Kind of Signal for the fight to start. Makarov was certain he would win, Gildarts was drunk after all he saw him fighting in this condition and it was nothing he would have to be afraid of.  
"Please stop, Gildarts why should you fight?" The Aces eyes softened after he laid eyes on the owner of this voice, White scarf, pink hair and a smile as bright as the sun. One of his typical Features was missing though, Natsus current look implied nothing but fear and anxiety.  
Gildarts just could not take that look anymore it made him feel so uncomfortable and bad, Feelings he had no use for right now, in order to get rid og them he turned around, grabbed a bottle on a nearby table and took his leave.  
"Thank you Natsu"

"Who the fuck do they think they are" Gildarts was sitting in the Woods near magnolia at the river, the river he and Natsu spent loads of time at fishing and doing other funny Things. His thoughts wandered back to the many pleasant Memorys he gained here with Natsu, from Memory to Memory the huge smile on his face grew.  
"Haha this one time Natsu was pulled into the river by this large fish and got carried away" The drunken man was talking to no one, but himself and his sore conscience.  
In the end he felt bad for what he did to the Kids and attempted to get rid of his guilty Feelings by drinking lots of booze and filling his head with happy thoughts.  
"Or the time he fought so desperate to get it out, but in the end it was only as small as his Hand" The loud almost forced sounding laughter once again resonated throughout the forest, till it finally died out when his conscience reached his mind again.  
"I think you actually did not act so bad" Gildarts turned around and layed his eyes on a petite Young Lady in a cute green Dress. Her head was covered by beautiful auburn hair that went down to the middle of her back, her prettiest Feature were, of Course, her mesmeriszing deep Brown eyes. Gildarts got lost in those eyes, which seemed to stare holes into his face, he did not know why, but this Girl felt familiar to him.  
 **"Where do I know her from, sure I met her before but just by looking a her she reminds me so much of... Cornelia"** After some minutes of silence, Cana could not stand it anymore and turned away from his intent stare. Gildarts quickly reacted to this and shook his head , smiling.  
"I am sorry, you just reminded me of someone, did not intend to creep you out" He Extended his Hand to her in a gentle Fashion, Cana did not let this Chance slip and took some steps Forward, grabbing it tightly. Gildarts pulled her closer to his Body and lifted her onto his lap.  
For the first time she felt loved from her father, he did not know about his luck now though. Cana always dreamt of this, being treated like his child, not Natsu, nor anyone else, just her, his real daughter.  
 **"No one besides me, deserves this Treatment"** She cuddled into his chest, enjoying all the warmth he was able to give, Gildarts on the other Hand was on loss of words though. Clearly he was unable to cope with the whole Situation and decided to bring some space between the two of them first. Pushing her slyghtly away, Cana opened her eyes, staring at Gildarts reproachful. Who in return felt bad.  
"Why did you come here..." Struggling to find an Name for the Girl he just shared such a intimate Moment with.  
"Cana, my Name is Cana" She did not give him her full Name, Cana wanted him to find out by himself.  
"Well, why did you come here again" The ace was really interested, she just showed up and acted like he was her father or something. Surprisingly Gildarts did not feel dizzy at all anymore, it was probably because a Little Girl was present, he always tried yo Keep up his role model-like figure in front of such.  
"Mainly two Things, I already said the first one, but I will tell you again" She took a deep breath, seemingly preparing for a Long speech.  
"I think you did the right Thing inside the guild, I mean they demolished the whole furniture and walls of the guild and stuff, Oh and Mirajane really deserved it she is like a witch" Gildarts could only stare in surprise, he would have expected everyone to be frightened by him after what he did, especially the younger members, but here she was, Standing right in front of him and telling him that he did totally right.  
He raised his Hand abover her head and ruffled her hair. All the while smiling and having watery eyes. Cana could not help but copy the Expression on the face of her dad. "Thank you, thank you, you should know that I usally don't cry just because someone tells me I did well, especially not when Little Girls do so" Gildarts wiped his tears away and laughed together with Cana at his own words.  
If Cana was to decide this Moment would last forever and she exactly tried to accomplish this. She hugged him one again, savouring his warmth to the outmost.  
She glanced up from time to time, afraid he could disrupt their Moment, what he eventually did.  
"What was the other Thing you wanted to tell" Gildarts eyes Held nothing but kindness, Cana did miss one certain Emotion though, love.  
 **"She is clinging to me like crazy, hope there is nothing Mayor"** The Little Girl distanced herself from gildarts again and adopted a sad, but on the same time nervous look.  
"Well I wanted to ask you, if there was ever a Girl you really liked you know?" The ace of Fairy Tail spit out the booze he was attempting to drink when he processed her words. "Ahhhh disgusting" Cana spouted out one of the most feminine screams, that ever dared to attack his ears.  
"Don't scream so loud" He Held his ears in a dramatic Fashion.  
"Don't spit onto me" She brushed off ever last drop of the spit in a comical Fashion, which made Gildarts cackle so hard that he had to hold his stomache in pain.  
"Haha don't complain about booze its the lifeblood of every human" Cana internalized his words, the words that would become lifemotto later on.  
"Oh and about your question..." Cana snapped back to Attention when Gildarts was about to Focus on the real reason of her visit.  
"Well you know,I am not quite sure how to answer this, I am, I am-" He was struggling to find words, but not because he did not know the answer, but because he did not know how to Reply to this in front of a Little innocent Girl.  
 **"Goddamn now a Little Girl has fallen in love with me, I did not expect the conversation to take such a turn, what am I supposed to say, I can't hurt her Feeling now, can I?"** Avoiding Canas gaze the whole time, he tried tó find the right words.  
 **"I can't tell her about Cornelia, her heart would be broken if she knew there was a woman I loved so much"  
** "Actually I had loads of woman I liked, but None I really loved you know" As he spoke those words he realized his fault himself.  
 **"No, now she will get her hopes up, you idiot Gildarts"** Gildarts stared dumbly into the space Cana just stood and observed form, which vanished slowly in the Woods. Gildarts could have chased her, he could have thought about this incident, but he decided against all of this, the only Thing he was certain to do now was sleep, the alcohol was really taking effect.  
 **"I will never understand the Women anyways"  
** "Hey Pantherlily are you sure we will find someone good here?" Asuka and Pantherlily were currently Walking down a road leading to a small town, they had been roaming around fiore for a couple of days and accomplished nothing, but helping some starngers arrying stuff and earning some smiles or thanks. Pantherlily also had to find out that Asuka was not a very Patient Person, they had a whole year to reach their Goal, but she was already complaining after some days.  
 **"She is only confident and relaxed when Obitos around, I guess she also thinks she is here to supervise me"  
"I won't dissapoint Master Obito, I will make Pantherlily do what he is supposed to and if it is the last I do"  
**"I have got this Feeling, we will find something here" Asuka glnce at him confused, waiting for him to Elaborate, but he ignored her.  
"What do you mean by 'something', you do know that we are supposed to find a Person?" Now it was his turn to look at her annoyed and to roll his eyes.  
"Of Course I do, but I am not sure if we will find what we want to find, but at least I know we will find something" Asuka scoffed at his awnser.  
"Great I follow someone, who does ot even know where his gut is leading him to" Their Little quarrel continued till both were interrupted by a yell directed at them.  
"Hey guys what the heck are you doing here"  
Both of them looked up to see a familiar face sitting on the rooftops and letting his legs hang freely, besides him a Girl. Both thought the exact same Thing at this sight.  
 **"Oh he has got a girlfriend"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello new chapter is up and hope you enjoy, this chapter is quite a fun chapter I guess, not much Drama nor tragic.**

 **Mickser is awesome-** thought

 **Chapter 13**

"It is quite a delight to see you all, I hope I don't cause any Trouble for you" Wendy mumbled those words to herself, although they were directed at someone else. She was a petite Young Girl with short blue hair, her arms clinged to Jellal, who in return smiled at her approvingly.  
"So you have got yourself a girlffriend, my prince" Jellals face flushed red and he looked to the ground, embarrassed. Wendy did not know what was going on.  
 **"Girlfriend... what does that mean Grandeeney never told me about it"** Asuka reacted when she saw Wendys oblivious face.  
"You don't know what that means, do you?"  
"No I do not my mother never told me about it" Both, Asuka and Pantherlily, gained their own seperate conclusions out of this.  
 **"She must have died"  
"She must have left her" **Although both wanted confirmaton, they let the Topic slip for the Moment.  
"I will tell you about it, by the way what was your Name?" This time Wendys face got red when she noticed she did not even introduce herself properly.  
"My Name is Wendy Marvell and I am the daughter of the sky Dragon Grandeneey" Pantherlilys eyes grew wide when he heard the word Dragon, but once again decided to Keep the questions for another time. Asuka nudged his arm, trying to gain his Attention, when he looked at her Pantherlily nodded his head in approval.  
"Well Wendy, when there is a Girl and a Boy who like each other very much...they tend to do Things like kissing and stuff, so when you are the girlfriend of Jellal...you know what to do" Wendy fell back in surprise and landed on her back, closing her eyes due to the Little but stinging pain. Asuka whispered into Pantherlilys ear.  
"Pay Attention to Jellal" The blue haired Boy jumped up the Moment he saw Wendy falling and rushed over to her.  
"Wendy are you okay?" He grabbed her Hand, Holding it in his own and moved his face closer to hers. When Wendy opened her eyes again and starred into his big Brown worried eyes, then it happened her consciousness was gone. Jellal starred in Panic at her motionless Body and Asuka started to giggle.  
"Whats funny, help her Asuka" With every word he spoke, her giggles turned more and more into full blown laughter.  
"Don't worry leave it to me"

Wendy was Sound asleep, when her companions were still sitting around the bonfire, talking about their travelling since they parted.  
"That Tower must have been a pain, but Obito settled it as it seems" Jellal took a sip of his orange Juice, while he added those words into the conversation.  
"Yeah he did, but still I would not be exxagerating to give myself some credit too" Asuka scoffed at his words, intending to provoke him, but Pantherlily did not give her the satisfaction. "Now that I think about it, I recall that blue haired bastard that looked exactly like you" Jellal leaned Forward, quite interested in Pantherlilys words.  
The exceed leaned back, crossing his Hands across his lap and enjoying the Attention he got, especially from Asuka.  
"Guess your Obito did not tell you everything" She once again scoffed and mumbled to herself.  
"Anyways, there was this blue haired Boy who looked exactly like you, he threatened Obito and myself" He took a deep breath.  
"Although he Looks like you, inside you are nothing alike, he spread grief and hate with every step he took and with a mere look of his he was capable of seeding resentment, truly a frightening Little Boy" Jellal seemed quite thoughtful, they were intruiged by his words.  
"I could not imagine something like this before either my prince" The prince of edolas was surprised by his words, she seemed to know what was going on inside him.  
"I have first seen it when Master Obito was fighting this Girl, this suffocating Feeling almost crushed me, but this was just one way they are able to use their power, it is truly amazing, as you can see they can generate every Emotion with this power or at least I think so"  
"Quite keen perception of yours Asuka, I observed the same, I could even feel it through my Magic far more intensely, truly terryfiyng such abilities"  
All nodded to each other, enjoying the silence that followed their conversation, but Asuka destroyed this convenient Feeling of everyone already after a couple of Moments. "So my Prince where did you of all People find this cute Girl" Thr grin evident on her face really scared Jellal. **"She is not planning anything, is she?"  
** "Well our ways just crossed, and I kinda just asked if she is lost or anything, because she looked like it and since then well since then"  
Jellal scratched his head and was greeted by three pairs of eyes which looked likethey did not believe him one word.  
"I swear I really did"

Natsu did not quite feel the same as before, Lisanna was certain of that, something changed during this day he nearly died.  
 **"I hope this will make him the way he was"** The youngest one of the take-over siblings was wandering around the Woods when she found an egg, a huge one. She inteded to raise it with her best friend, Natsu. She stopped when her thoughts went back from Natsu to another Person she Held so dear.  
 **"Big sis after Gildarts did that to you, what happened to you, I hate that man... one day you will Show him whose the strongest and crush him"  
** She stomped, letting go of her Anger and continued running towards the guild.  
She already had her favorite Building in sight when she crashed into an obstacle, resulting in an egg slipping from her Hands. She could only watch the White egg with blue markings fall to the ground and shatter into hundreds of pieces, almost.  
"You should really watch out lisanna" She recognized the voice of the man who just saved her and natsus child.  
"Thank you Gildarts" She snatched the egg out of his grip, Gildarts on the other Hand was still busy gasping at the nasty look she gave him and the venomous way those words were said. Before he could mention it, Lisanna was gone and had entered the guild already.  
 **"Another time, not in the mood to enter right now"** He laughed quietly at his own thought. **"Another time..."  
** "Hey what happened Lisanna" Mirajane was concerned about her Little sister, she just stormed into the guild like she met the Person that killed her whole Family, stomping and clenching her fist far too tightly. Lisanna in turn was not just mad about having met Gildarts, every time she saw her dear sister in this atypical Outfit of hers, a red Dress. **"I won't accept that just because my sister is abused by some old man, she Changes her whole personality"  
** "I am well, just thinking about Gildarts" Mirajane looked at her sister sympathetically, she did not know what happened yet.  
"You know now that we are just talking about gildarts" Lisanna tilted her head in confusion.  
"He left the guild for a while and joined the ten wizard Saints I guess, he said he needed some time outside the guild" First Lisanna was just surprised and did notmknow what to feel, but just as Mira was about to intercept she started to cheer loudly. Everyone looked at her strangely and her cheering subsided very fast, searching for a way out of this inconvenient Situation she came up with only one plausible excuse to cheer.  
"NAAAAtsu I have an awesome egg" She ran upstairs, intending to see Natsu lying in the bed of the infirmary, once again unable to move due to unknown reasons.

Gildarts was just about to leave the forest of magnolia and make his final step of leaving the place he dwelled in for the most time of his life, but a certain small figure blocked his path. He hoped that the man would appear actually, you should never leave without having everything settled.  
"Get it over with master,I have an appointment in Era" Makarov sighed and sat down on a nearby large trunk.  
"Well I do not want any bad blood betwenn you and me" He started but could not Elaborate any further because gildarts interrupted him.  
"There are no hostilities or anything master, calm down" He walked over next to the old man and slapped him on the back, smiling. A loud crack resonated in the forest.  
"Ahhhhhh Gildarts, have you gone mad?" The mighty mage once again struggled with an old mans daily Problems, like backaching.  
"Sorry master, forgot your so old for a Moment" He scratched his head in embarassment and laughed like he did something really funny, slapping Makarov harder on the back each time he laughed. This contiuned for some Moments till their eyes met, in a very serious manner.  
"Gildarts stay safe and don't give away your trust like you usally do, I know I already told you this a thousand time and your an adult, I really am Aware of that"  
The new wizard saint nodded firmly in Response, the sign for Makarov to start his Little speech.  
"The world is a nasty and deceitful place, especially where those with power are located, in Era. Thats why I love Fairy Tail so much it is like a shield of all the malice that awaits us out there, don't give your trust to anyone unless you deem them one-hundred percent trustworthy"  
He sighed loudly allowing all the Tension to fly off like it was never there.  
"It is always hard to let the children into the wide world you know"  
"Yeah I can imagine"

 **So sorry ist quite a short one, but I wanted to end it there because next chapter I intend the first Mayor Things to happen, None concerning Obito yet though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello new chapter is up, this chapter some events are going to go down again.**

 **Chapter 13**

Gildarts could not help biting on his fingers, it drove hin crazy. He had already introduced himself half an hour ago, since then they have been talking about him. **"I guess they are talking about the kind of missions I am going to take or my exact Position inside the Saints"  
** The newly appointed wizard saint almost shrieked when the huge wooden doors opened and a strong intimidating energy flooded the hallway in wich he was currently waiting. Gildarts eyed the man that left through the dooor very carefully, although the Magic energy he emitted felt warm and comforting it put him on edge.  
Two face-Long bangs of White hair framed each side of his face, the hairs that were supposed to fall down his face stood straight into the air though. Two crosses supported his generally holy seeming appearence, one was huge and located on his back and the other one adorned his forehead.  
His White clothes covered everything except the right side of his upper Body, exposing the tatto on his right arm. The door creaked loudly when it shut behind the man again, he let his gaze wander through the whole hallway in front of him and ignored Gildarts intense stare for a second.  
When he was finished observing he returned The stare with calm and gentle eyes, annoying Gildarts to no end. Although the Ace of Fairy Tail released loads of his magical energy in order to fight off the unnerving energy of his Opponent, who seemed unfazed by this.  
"Are you planning to just stare at me the whole day, Gildarts Clive" He smiled at the the Crash Magic user, waiting for an answer patiently.  
"You are a wizard saint I suppose" He nodded and took some steps Forwards tired of discoursing over the Long distance. He noticed that every step he took, Gildarts grew more and more strained. So in order to prevent a escalation he decreased his Output, the Moment he did so he also felt his opponents energy rising.  
 **"Oh it is not rising I guess, I just did not feel it before due to my own, seems like another weak mage joined this pathetic Organisation"  
** "You assume correctly, my Name is Larcade member of the ten wizard Saints" Larcade waited a couple of seconds for a Response from Gildarts, after he did not receive one though the wizard saint strolled down the hallway. Loud shouts carrying his Name through the air were audible to both of them. After Larcade passed Gildarts the newly appointed wizard saint decided to speak up.  
"Not going to respond, huh" The White haired man chuckled and stopped just a cuople of metres away, did not bother to turn around for his Response though.  
"No I am not going to, I said everything I have to say...to them at least" Gildarts narrowed his eyes at the words of Larcade, he was suspicious of him.  
"You should always watch your back around this place, there are few to believe and fewer to trust"  
"In what category should I put you then" Larcade chuckled at Gildarts question.  
"In neither of Course I am the very last Person you should give your trust too I believe you to be a man who does fine at judging People so make good use of that ability"

He followed the servant of the council into a large room. The whole room was flooded with light by the huge chandeliers on the ceiling which hovered regally above the table and the People around it. The table was ovally shaped with ten consistently distributed seats on its side. Those seats were occupied by all different Kind of persons.  
The ten wizard Saints honored the room with their attendance, all of them were present which could be called a miracle after all espeially the gods of ishgar are usually very thrifty when their presence is wanted.  
"That Boy is quite cocky we should teach him a lesson" Jose Pola voiced his Anger about the direspectful Actions of Larcade. Most of the older members except for warrod nodded at Joses comment.  
"If you want it so badly why don't you go and do it by yourself" Dimaria smiled knowingly already Aware what Kind of answer she would get.  
"What are you smiling about, of Course I could do it he is just far below my Level I don't dirty my Hands for the likes of him"  
"Could you please stop hurting my ears with your disgusting voice, look at yourself you are weak not even able to touch him" God serena a man with hair that made him look like a rabbit, a large scar on his nose and a ring of blades behind his back chuckled loudly after the Response of the blonde haired Dimaria.  
"You said exactly what I thought Dimaria, only People with authority can omplain about Larcades behaviour" Jose was boiling inside, getting humiliated by two persons and being unable to do anything about it really drove him crazy, he wanted to attack so badly.  
"Calm down everyone, although I do not approve this rude behaviour of our Young friend I do tolerate it, no reason to make such a turmoil" Hyperions words were accepted by all of them except God Serena who rolled his eyes and intended to make a nasty comment, but Wolfheim spoke up before he could do so.  
"Look who arrived, the object of our desire my friends" Most of the men turned their heads out of curiosity towards Gildarts who just waited for someone to say something. The Tension in his Body vanished when a annoyed God Serena ordered himto sit down on one of the three free seats.  
"We have been waiting for you quite Long" Just as he sat down Dimaria whispered to him. "Our leader over there is pissed as hell" Gildarts followed her gaze and laid eyes upon a dramatic inhaling and exhaling man who was obviously bugged by the whole Situation.  
"Well my Name is Draculos Hyperion, second in Terms of strenght I hope for a good collaboration" A elderly man with side parting and a beard above his lip, the visible side of his forehead was covered with a large cross-like Tattoo raised his voice.  
"I am Wolfheim third regarding strenght" The tiny old man sported a Long beard and wore a strange looking large hat, although his shape did not indicate so, his voice was loud and firm.  
"Warrod Sequen, glad to meet you ace of Fairy Tail" The next mans appearence was strange quite, his head and neck were made of Wood and his hair consisted of green leafes. He was the first one to stand up and shake Hands with gildarts, wearing a gentle and warm smile on his face the whole time.  
"My Name is Amanda Satara current master of mermaid heel, fifth in strength" She was not necessarily the prettiest woman, a large scar adorned her chin and her White hair was cut very messy, if it was cut at all. Although Gildarts was startled the first Moment he laid eyes on her, after he took a closer look she coud very well imagine her to be quite the Beauty.  
"Dimaria Yesta, just a strolling mage who happens to be eighth in power" She nodded to the orange haired man who sat next to her, she looked far too Young to be in such a powerful Position.  
"My Name is Jose Pola Master of Phantom Lord and one of the most powerful mages this continent has ever seen" All of them rolled their eyes at his words, for the weakest of them to talk in such a way was irritating. After Jose sat down again the man who waited at the head of the table took his turn for the introduction.  
"Always save the best for last, I am God Serena strongest mage to have ever walked upon the Surface of this world" He struck a dramatic pose while he said his words.  
"I guess you already know Makarov and met Larcade" Gildarts nodded. "Well then we will proceed with our Little cermony" The ace of fairy tail tilted his head to the side. "Well we want to estimate your strenght, for us to do so you will fight against Amanda" All nodded in approvement, except for Jose who just gasped.  
"What do you mean he fight against Amanda a weakling like him can't fight against her, I want to fight her since years and he just Shows up and-"  
"Nice shot Wolfheim" THe third strongest saint used his beast form to vault Jose through the walls of the Building with his giant claws, after he calmed down again he regained his normal form. Hyperion observed all of this with a grim look on his face.  
"You should really work on your Aggression Problems my friend" Wolfheim grunted threatingly in Response, what earned him a hateful glance from Hyperion.  
"Stop playing around we better go outside and start our Little fight"

"I don't know what happened to him again, I really don't Makarov it is very weird" The master of fairy tail shook his head in pain, all of this gave him a massive headache. **"Gildarts, that man and Natsu what else"** Porlyusica patted him on the back. "Don't worry Makarov it is going to be fine, it always does when Fairy Tail is involved" The wizard saint suddenly gasped and smiled at Porlyusica.  
"Thank you I got it now, Tenrou I just have to visit tenrou with Natsu and it will cure him" Her eyes grew wide when she heard him.  
"Sometimes you are not such a big idiot" Makarov grabbed Natsu and carried him bridal style. "I will be as fast as I can till then Keep the guild in check"  
He walked down the stairs and climbed onto the bar. "Members of Fairy Tail I have to go on a trip in order to cure Natsu, you know it been a hard time recently and I don't want to Keep this a secret from you. There is a lot of turmoil in this guild and outside so I ask you not to cause any Trouble and therefore make my life a lot easier" Everyone waited for Makarov to continue his speech, they have never seen their master in such a worn out condition before.  
"Porlyusica here" His Hand motioned to her. "Is in command till I am back I will be as fast as possible" When the members were sure he was finished they swallowed once, but started cheering immediately afterwards. Makarov could only smile at the sight that unfold before him. **"Thank you...my Family"**

Wendy thought of herself to be the happiest Person to be currently alive, she strutted through the City and made her way to her sister. Proud smile on her face, scroll in her left Hand and a huge egg in the other. Jellal watched happily from one of the rooftops, besides him sat Asuka and Pantherlily.  
"She did very well for a Girl of her age" Pantherlilys words sounded like a sweet melody to Jellal, words of appval were rare from the powerful exceed.  
"The most interesting Thing is this egg of an exceed though I wonder how it got here, maybe Obito has to do with it" All three adopted a thoughful look but None came to a conclusion. "Anyways tell her we are really happy for her, she accomplished her first Mission, even if it was just stealing back a dirty scroll from some bandits"  
"Give her a kiss from me" Jellal nearly fell off the Rooftop due To her request. Pantherlily grabbed her and both of them jumped down the other side of the Roof continuing on their Mission.  
"Hey Jellal I did it" After a couple of minutes the prince of edolas was pulled out of his daydreams by the enthusiastic voice of his companion.

The wizard Saints sat around one hundred metres away from the two combatants and God Serena was already excited to see what the Newcomer is able to do.  
"Are you ready Gildarts Clive?" Amanda stood opposite Gildarts and started to raise her Magic energy, indicating that the fight was about to start.  
"Bring it on Amanda Satara" Just as he spoke those words Amanda appeared before him and struck him with her fist directly in the stomache. He flew about fivty metres backwards before he was able to bring himself to a halt by ramming his feet into the ground and skidding instead of flying. While he tried to regain his senses his Opponent suddenly vanished from his sight and popped into existence right behind him. Gildarts was not fast enough to react when his shoulders were grabbed and he was pulled backwards, to the piont were the Action of getting her knee drillled into his spine with tremendous force vaulted him Forwards once again.  
He surpressed the hellish pain for the Moment and focused on localising his foe. He was not able to Keep track on him very Long though, after one blink Amanda was gone once again. Gildarts had to use all his combat experience in order to predict where she would appear this time.  
He had already focused loads of energy into his right arm, when she tried to strike him from the right side Gildarts was prepared and attempted to crush his attacker with his Magic, that did not work as intended though. The Magic crushed her Body but all that landed on the ground was mere water.  
 **"Water Magic very interesting...I should find out just a Little more about her abilities and then-"** His Train of thoughts was stopped when he felt a stinging pain going right through his chest, when he looked down he saw a spear of water piercing him.  
"One centimetre to the right and you would be dead already, when facing someone stronger there is no time for exploring abilities. You always have to be on guard, when you face someone stronger it is not a fight to win. No. It is a fight to survive"

 **SO this chapter focused on Gildarts and the whole Situation with the ten wizard Saints. Since there are so many free spots in the Saints I felt free to fill them a bit and as you can see Alvarez got inside and another powerful character. Lets see how this develops**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello new chapter is up and finally some Obito Action again. I know you have all been waiting for him.**

 **Mickser is awesome-** thought  
 _ **Mickser is awesome-**_ nugo inside Obitos head

 **Chapter 15**

 **"I should have never asked him to Train me such methods are even more crazy than what what we did back in konoha"  
** Obitos feet slid through the sand beneath his feet with every step he took, he was done and fell on his knees. Both his legs dug into the hot sand that threatened to burn his Skin if he touched it any longer. The Uchiha did not care though, he felt nothing the only Feeling currently seeping through his whole Body was this insatiable thirst. Obito was certain that there was no physial torture worse than this, it was the ultimate pain you could experience your Body yearned for its most primitive desire and you could do nothing about it, you could only watch yourself die,  
He raised his head again and licked his chapped lips in an attampt to moisten them, to no avail. In the far distance he could see something, something huge it looked like a Palace of some Kind. Immediately he gathered every remnant of energy inside his Body and sprinted Forward.  
 **"Water, such a huge place, there has to be water"** His sprint lasted around hundred metres till a small hole in the sand disturbed his rhythm, resulting in him falling flat on his face. He grabbed a Hand full of sand and tried to crush it with all power available to him, it did not work at all.  
 **"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck"** He punched the sand time after time, till the grains underneath his fists were blood-stained.  
 _ **"Pathetic"**_ Obito rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. **"What is the Point of this, torture me?"** Nugos quiet chuckling was cleary audible to Obito.  
 ** _"You are a disgrace"_** The Uchiha coughed a couple of times. "Shut up! Answer my goddamn question!" He wanted to cough again, but his strenght did not even reach for that. _**"First lesson, what did you just see?"**_ Obito rolled on his stomache again and took a closer look at the giant Palace in the far distance.  
 **"I see a Palace although it is a Little blurred I can clearly see it"  
 _"Well tell me what is seeing"  
_** **"What do you mean? Seeing is the ability to make out Things"  
** _ **"You do not understand my question I asked what is seeing? What do you see?"**_ Obito groaned in annoyance, but mustered the strenght to think about it.  
 **"I see Objects"  
 _"Wrong you are blind to the truth"_** He thought about the question once again, but still he came to no conclusion.  
 _ **"Think about it differently I will give you one more hint. How can Objects have Colors, why do they differ in properties"  
**_ **"They are differently constructed"  
 _"Correct continue the thought now how can different constructions influence the way we see Things"_** Obito punched on the ground once again.  
"I don't get it what the hell do you mean?"  
 _ **"Do you think you just see, think logically what has to happen for you in order to see something"**_ Slowly it dawned on him.  
 **"There has to be a medium something that goes from the object to our eyes and thus Show us how it Looks"  
 _"Very good and now it is easy, what could this medium be?"_  
** **"Light, Light is the Connection between us and the world outside"** He let the sand run through his fingers and observed it with so much care as never before.  
 **"It gets reflected of the object, when the object has a different structure it reflects the light differently thats how we distuingish Things"  
** He took once again a look at the Palace in the distance, after all he already knew what the next question was going to be.  
 _ **"With all of this in mind tell me, what is that?"**_ Obitos gaze lingered on the distant Building for quite some time till he looked down into the sand, eyes aching due to the sun. **"It is an Illusion, I know this Explanation does-"  
** ** _"Wrong it is not an Illusion, I don't want you to be able to explain it completly, but I want you to memorise this, illusions are Things made up by your mind. The world does not deceive there are rules that govern everything, the Thing we call illusions are just products of our ignorance"  
_** The Uchiha nodded in Response, secretly hoping the session was over and he was actually right, but the he did not appreciate the way it ended.  
 ** _"Tomorrow we will have our next lesson on forces, you should find a decent place to rest and Regenerate because tomorrow is going to be even harder"_** Obito gasped into the vacant vastness before him, hoping this was just the first joke he ever heard of Nugo.  
 **"Wait,Nugo, come back"** He looked around in Desperation hoping to get an answer.  
 **"Answer me"** His eyes darted aross the sand searching for any trace of Nugo, although Obito knew that he was just a voice in his head.  
"FUCK, ANSWER ME!"

Gildarts leaped backwards, escaping another spear of water in the process. **"Well then I guess there is no more time for playing around"  
**

His energy started to burst from his whole body, creating a pillar of magic around him. Amanda was by no means impressed she had seen far more powerful auras alone like the one of the man who was finally giving his attention to the fight again. "Now we are going to see at least something I am really interested how long he is going to last when he faces her ultimate ability" All the other saints nodd in response,except warrod his opinion differed from God Serenas.  
"I don't believe he will lose do you see that aura it is almost at the point where it can reach new heights like ours, he is definitely on par with Amanda" Hyperion was the only one to give him a approving glance all the others followed God Serenas example and ignored Warrods jumped forwards trying to get onto the small hill amanda was standing on, she appeared to be unfazed by his aggressive action though. He landed in front of her, knees bend and crash magic filled fist ready to strike. His time on steady ground did not last long enough to inflict damage on her though, just as he was about to bury his punch in Amandas gut the hill underneath him turned into water which just seemed to had been waiting to get divided into thousands little balls of water.  
The water-turning stopped exactly in front of Amandas feet and when this sight unfolded before Gildarts he realised that just shortly before his assault she was standing at the edge of the hill.  
 **"How could I miss that?"  
** The more time passed, the more gildarts got enveloped in water when he would let that progress then his defeat would be sure to happen.  
In order to prevent that he collected his energy inside him and intended to let it burst out of his body in all directions, disposing of the threat.  
Everything went as planned.  
Except the water did not move one bit it was empowered by a even stronger magical power, smothering Gildarts energy seemingly without effort,engulfing him completely and shaping itself to a large sphere with the newly appointed wizard saint in the Center.  
"Get ready to be crushed Gildarts Clive."  
Hyperion and all the other gods of ishgar,bar god serena were already getting ready to interfere if gildarts was not able to help himself.  
Amanda was about to contract her fist, which would result in the contraction of his body and ultimately his death. Time seemed to slow down for Gildarts though and he was waisting no thoughts during this additional time he was granted.  
"It stopped my energy and is able to crush my body into a bloody pulp, so it has to be...  
Just as it dawned on gildarts, Amanda attempted to end it but was already aware,so were the gods of ishgar, that it would be to no avail.  
A shining white pattern was visible on the sphere of water and generated a hole through which Gildarts was able to flee.  
"My my that was close do you want me to get to heaven so badly?"  
He attempted to act calm and relaxed Amanda saw right through it though and decided to ignore his poor farce. Gildarts could not help it anymore and fell onto one knee, hoping to get a moment of rest. He did not get what he wanted though his eyes managed to snap open again and alarm his hands o block the deadly strike from the side just in time.  
Amandas scythe was aimed straight at Gildarts head, but was blocked by his crashmagic covered hand. She scoffed and and let a lance of water shoot out of the grass besides gildarts, leaving nothing but dry and dead grass behind. He avoided the water through bending his knees and started an assault of his own when he got back up. During his upwards motion his right arm flew forwards and grabbed Amanda by her his hand he attempted to crush her throat, with every passing moment his grip grew stronger and her resistance weaker.  
Just before he would crush her throat Gildarts realised what he was about to do, he was about to kill a human when he grew aware of that he let go of her, too late though. Her body exploded into water covering him and the ground around him in the fluid.  
A voice behind him spoke. "You will pay for not even trying to kill me."  
He felt a cold chill run down his spine but mustered the strength to rotate his body and throw his fist into the space he was sure the voice came from. All that he saw was a huge load of water getting cut by his fist, he cursed her ability.  
The distraction move worked quite well as Gildarts was only able to shield a certain part of his body from the spears of water which intended to gore him from below.  
Each of his legs was severely damaged by three long, deadly spears.  
"Fuck fuck it hurts,arghh"  
His cursing stopped when the danger of his current position dawned on him, he used his magic to move his legs and go through the deadly water weapons. Gildarts was forced to jump backwards when he felt the incoming threat of a flying scythe. The outcome of this fight was decided the moment gildarts landed on the surface of water, which was disguised to be normal grass and earth.  
 **"No no no there was a small sea? She must have disguised it since the beginning."  
** He felt the pressure around him increasing, forcing him into unconsciousness. The last thing his numb mind noticed was a person on the surface of the water, who performed a strange hand motion into his direction.  
Amanda was about to give her element the final order just when her body was snatched away from the water by a huge beast like appearence. The beast nailed her body parts to the ground and threatened her with a loud roar.  
The second strongest wizard saint stood in front of the sea and voiced his judgement.  
"Hereby I grant Gildarts Clive the position in the ten wizard saints of ishgar and deem him seventh in terms of strenght among them. As long as he is allowed to wear the honorable rope of the saints and to bear the myghty crest of our orgsnisation he will protect the people of fiore with all his might and follow the orders of the gods of ishgar without questioning."  
Warrod get him out of the water and make sure he does not die on the first day of his employment.  
"Wolfheim! Bring me nasty amanda over here I have to talk with her."  
God serena stepped Forwards.  
"Fellow wizard saints your favorite god will take his leave now. No reason to cry my friends. We have not even gotten to see amandas secret ability. I found it so intruiging when I fought her first. A shame!" With those words spoken he turned around and walked away in a exaggerating Fashion.  
When hyperion turned into wolfheims direction again his eyes were granted the sight of a beaten amanda. Her face was overflowed and her clothes and beautiful hair were dyed red, Wolfheim did not hold back.  
Hyperion grabbed her by the throat and held her high up into the air. "You will never do something as outrageous as this again we have no use for dead saints, but we have even less use for undesciplined Saints."  
His eyes gleamed dangerously in the moonlight and Amanda could do nothing but cough out a sound of aggrement.  
"Good. Warrod take care of her too. All the others will go back to the main room with me and attend to the remaining matters."

Obito was not quite sure what to think of what he just heard.  
Another kingdom just a few days away?  
A kingdom so powerful that it would be able to destroy all the other ones with ease, including the one where he was currently staying.  
None of these stories sounded trustworthy and if he learnt one thing during his time as a full-flegded Shinobi then it was that having no information is bad, but having wrong one is even worse.  
He could put this thoughts aside for this matter though. There was no reason to lie for them, but after what he heard they have never been to this kingdom before themselves. Very unreliable. He would have to find out by himself what is true and what is wrong, for one second he felt something like respect for this place, respect that almost made his resolve in his own abilities falter. But now his selfconsciousness had reached its old standards again, there could always go something wrong ,something surprising could happen, someone powerful could show up or someone who is able to counter his kamui in some way.  
He had to live with this risk, he always did otherwise he would not have become a shinobi in the first place, now that he thought about it more deeply he was sure that he needed it. This feeling of danger lurking behind every corner, it was something essential in his life he grew so accustomed to.  
Just a few hours ago he encountered this strange man name larcade with white hair and this large cross on his back. Obito owed him a lot after all he lead him to this little pub where he finally got something to drink and even to eat. This was not all though after all of that Obito did not even have to use his powers of Persuasion to avoid the bill because larcade payed him everything he ordered.  
Still Obito did not trust him one bit there were two options to what kind of person larcade is, one way he is one of the kindest persons he has ever met or the other way he is plotting Something that Obito would not like.  
With the experience that most the people are the latter With a few exceptions he decided against giving this man any Information.  
Almost every question was answered with a aggressive "why do you care".  
"You are wondering about this Kingdom they talked about aren't you." Obitos face showed no surprise although he felt it inside.  
"I am on the other hand i see no reason why this should matter to you" Now it was larcades turn to disguise his emotions, he was really getting upset about the rude answers he was someone who highly valued debts and obito was in his debt so he should act accordingly.  
"It does matter because I am from there and I have taken a interest in you." The Uchiha did not feel honored at all he already despised the sound of it, to take an interest in him. It always reminded him of being used when you get used it usually starts with someone taking an interest in someone else.  
"I will make you an offer you can't refuse, my friend."  
Obito adopted a dangerous gleam in his eyes and a grim look on his face, the mood in the whole room changed and everyone,even those unable to use magic, felt the so called killer intent of the shinobi. Although his sharingan did not activate in this situation like it usually would at least his killer intent worked.  
"I am not your friend neither could you make an offer I can't refuse, remember my words I will let this slip because I owed you something."  
Larcade did not lose his relaxed demeanor, but inside he was really impressed not just by himself but also by his own ability to find such a powerful person.  
"He did not even use his magic but was able to intimidate me to such a degree, not even old august or eileen are able to manage such a feat.  
 **"You can come with me to Alvarez and I will guarantee you to be one of the twelve shields of spriggan."  
** This got Obitos attention, he intended to travel to this Alvarez anyways. "Twelve shields of spriggan?" He was not really interested it was very easy to guess what this group was he only wanted to gain time in order to decide what he would do.  
"They are a group of very powerful mages consisting of twelve persons their mission is to protect emperor spriggan, I am a member too."  
There were no flaws about this proposal far too perfect, this man was not powerful himself to see the real potential lurking inside Obito and he could not be so impressed by his current abilities, could he? While he thought about this he already made his decision, he just did not acknowledge it himself yet.  
"Spriggans are very well paid and I guarantee for your well being myself nothing-"  
"I agree to your terms take me there, take me to Alvarez."  
A large content smile adorned Larcades face.  
"Larcade Dragneel"  
"Madara Uchiha"  
 **Hello sorry that I did not post for a Long time I have been in Kuba and the Internet there is quite constrained, but I wrote a lot and the next chapter is going to be around six-thousand words so stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **New chapter is there and I hope you enjoy, have a nice day.**

Happy was still a baby, but he already knew who his father is. The exceed was currently resting on the lap of his father Natsu Dragneel when Porlyusica entered the room with a sympathetic look, a look she always had when she laid her eyes upon Natsu. Natsus eyes started to shine again every time she entered the room, hoping for the news he so desperately awaited and Porlyusica hated herself every time she took his hope, took the shine in his eyes and crushed it with her words.  
"I am sorry Natsu I was in Crocus but this Guy had no trustworthy method" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.  
"Trustworthy?" She emptied her bag onto the table besides Natsu, many small phials with strangely colored liquids in them dropped onto the bed stand.  
"We can try those, there is little chance they will work but at least the side effects are innocuos" Natsu clenched his fists not just because she ignored his question but because of the whole frustrating and hopeless Situation he found himself in.  
"What the hell do you mean by trustworthy?"  
His voice was quiet, but very intimidating, Porlyusica decided to answer this time.  
"It was very dangerous, the chance that it could have killed you was far higher than that it would have given you even one foot back"  
It boiled inside of Natsu, never had he experienced comparable rage and fury before it flooded through him like a wave washing all positive and delightful emotions that remained away. he was urging to do horrible Things, urging to see blood, urging to kill.  
Natsus eyes and hair darkened, his fingernails grew longer and his voice gained a demonic sound to it.  
"Don't you dare lie to me" The pink old lady could not move one muscel in her body, she felt like even one wrong word would kill her the moment she spoke it, she chose her next answer with caution. Meanwhile Natsu started to wonder how he was Aware of her lie but this Train of thought crumbled beneath the sheer intensity of his wrath.  
 **"There was a Chance she did not take it, she wants you to stay like this, she wants you to stay pathetic"  
** "You are right there was a higher chance to cure you, but still not higher than the probability to kill you"  
"Do you know the probability of you leaving this room alive again, you cunt!"  
She realized her life was to end this very Moment when she faced These terrifying eyes, bearing nothing but hate. Porlyusica did not even manage to Close her eyes in time, the demonic claw seperated her head from the rest before she was able to do so.

Makarov was losing his head again, over the topics that plagued him for the past months. He had been to Tenrou Island with Natsu and had his long awaited conversation with the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis.  
Even she could not help Natsu and it did not look like Porlyusica would be able to do it either, Makarov wanted to help his young guild member so badly but the abilities to do so were beyond his reach, just like with Ivan. He was not going to lose one of his children again though. The even more important part of his meeting with Mavis was the issue of what he had tried to do to Obito. He betrayed the values of Fairy Tail, as a master. Mavis was surprisingly nonchalant about it though, she thought that he did the right thing, he is ought to protect fairy heart with all his might and may even end the life of those that have seen it. He did not accomplish to forgive himself so fast it still haunted him every night, but he decided to Focus on supporting Porlyusica in the matter of making Natsu able to walk again.  
"Grandpa! Something happened in Natsus room"  
The old master of fairy tail moved as fast as he had never done since his prime, the adrenaline pumping through his veins allowed his body to move at unimaginable Speeds.  
In a mere second he rushed through the door, destroying it in the process. Makarov and Laxus,who followed his grandfather, were granted the sight of a gasping Natsu with a sleeping cat and a head on his lap. His eyed were wide open and stared through the window seemingly without aiming at anything in particular. His face was as white as snow, a color Makarov had only seen on the faces of corpses so far. These people had a reason to look the way they did, Natsu did not.  
 **"What could have terrified him to such an extent and..."**  
His train of thought came to a abrupt halt when his look descended down Natsus body, Porlyusicas head...without a body.  
Her pink hair was dyed red and her facial expression surpassed even Natsus. Nothing but terror and agony was reflected in her face, Makarov fell on both knees and started to lose one tear after another to the wooden ground.  
Minutes passed and nothing but Makarovs cryes filled the room with sounds, till it suddenly stopped. Laxus firm grip clutched onto the shoulder of his grandfather.  
"Pull yourself together we have to find out what happened!"  
He swiped over his face two times and got up, only to hear some quiet words of Natsu which directed his attention to the woods behind the guild.  
In the far distance there was a shining light visible, Makarov was about to react but Laxus was faster. With some words of goodbye he vanished through the window in his lightning form.  
Makarov intended to follow his wild descendant, but decided to first take care of Natsu his son was strong after all.  
 **"Take care laxus"**

His opponent was fast, too fast. Laxus had to use nearly all of his power in order to keep up with the silhouette in the distance it seemed to use fire in order to move so fast. The Flames erupted from ist feet, accelerating it tremendously. The hunt continued for half an hour before Laxus felt himself slowly catching up on the accused murderer of Porlyusica.  
After an hour the form, only about fifty metres away, from him stopped in front of a hill with a large cave, the ground was stony and no plants had grown upon it.  
He could clearly see the man now, if you could call it a man. His stature was that of a muscular man and his face was similiar to natsus. If the rest of the body would have been normal he would even have guessed on someone related to Natsu, but the pitch black hair, the large Horns growing out of the side of it's head and the tattoos spread all across his body and face stopped this train of thought immediately. Laxus guessed on something resembling a demon, maybe even a demon of Zeref.  
When he arrived next to the humanoid figure the creature ignored him completely and did nothing but stare into the darkness of the cave before them. Laxus tried to use this distraction and charged his lightning but did not attack succesfully because he was interrupted by a strangers voice.  
"END! Who would have thought you would visit me this early, but I can feel that a huge chunk of you is missing, where is it?"  
The response consisted of nothing but a threatening growl and a blazing fist, ready to strike. The black haired man, Zeref, only sighed and closed his eyes when he felt what was going to happen in a mere fraction of a second.  
Laxus could not follow what happened shortly after the action of Zeref. All he saw was a blue blur that first divided his demon-like man into two parts and then ripped away a large part of his waist. Everything went black afterwards for Laxus he could only hear the following conversation of two men.  
"Why do you always act so rash?"  
"I despise this creature of yours even more than yourself"  
"The other one?"  
"I despise dragons as well and things I despise perish the moment I lay my eyes upon them"  
"What are you waiting for then?"  
"Save you for last. I will have to search for a new hideout now thanks to your little pet too"  
"From whom are you hiding"  
"What your tongue black wizard or I might just rip it off"  
"Why do you have to leave anyways?"  
"A dragon never stays in a nest which has been invaded by insects"  
A loud sound of leaves rustling was audible.  
"I have always been interested in the behaviour of dragons, Acnologia"  
With those words spoken Laxus drifted into unconscious but one name stayed in his mind, Acnologia.

It truly was indeed a huge city which layed before Obito. If the rumors about its strenght were true than this would be a fitting capital for something with so much power. In his world the principle of impressive city or buildings equals impressive power was not true, not at all. The ones who built the large cities were the biggest fools he had ever met, they thought of themselves to be the ones wielding the power. All they did was commanding it and feeding it, making it stronger. They never owned the power he was sure that sooner or later Konoha or any other ninja village would have taken over the land they belonged to.  
The powerful rule over the weak and not the other way around, that is a essential law of the world, of nature. He should have known sooner, Obito should have known sooner that he was not going to come out on top in the fourth ninja war.  
He smiled drily while he remembered his own foolishness, not that he fought for his ideal world, no, but that he thought he could accomplish his Goal and prevail. There were always people more powerful than him participating in the war.  
Obito was the kind of person that could only jump from one fight to another and survive, but he was never the man to Claim the reign.  
Kaguya, Madara, Sasuke and Naruto all persons who either beat or simply outsmarted him. He was never meant to rule or change the whole world, his job was more like Itachis, protecting and making the world a slightly better place.  
 **"This was your job in another world"  
** Obitos eyes grew wide and an expression of understanding came to his face.  
"You think so?"  
He grinned when the voice in his head stayed silent and made no attempt to respond to Obitos question  
"Not in the mood to talk, huh?"  
Larcade observed the things which happened next to him carefully.  
 **"He talks to someone, interesting"  
** He turned his attention to the guards who protected the gates of the large castle in the centre of the city. They bowed to him when his look fell upon them  
"Master Dragneel!"  
They opened the gate without looking up and Larcade and Obito went through.  
They moved towards the main room very fast, Obito would have liked to look at all the marvellous constructions of stone and the wonderful gardens in the outer Area. They did not seem like they had been made with magic, he instantly regognized such things and he hated those.  
Even in his old world he only praised those handmade, the main reason for this was that he could not create These himself. Why should he Marvel at something that he would be able to make himself when he trained a little.  
What helped too was his odd ability to see it with one glance, he did not feel it though, he did not search for traces of chakra or in this case magic.  
He just noticed, they seemed too perfect to be created by something as imperfect as the human.

It was a phenomenon He had his eyes on a long time, he had always been confronted with chakra, but he was mainly interested in those different than him, humans always want whats foreign to them.  
This was of course only his attitude during his childhood, in his adulthood he was never interested in anything not concerning his goal and the plan to achieve it though. Somehow he was genuinly grateful for this chance, although he wanted to be with Rin so badly.  
He wasted his whole life striving after A ghost and now he is finally there, ready to fill in the role Meant for him.  
With those thoughts bothering his mind he did not even notice them entering the large throne room.  
When a large wave of magic passed him, it washed away all thoughts, something powerful shared this room with him.  
Above him on the stairs a beautiful crimson haired lady wearing a revealing dress stared down at him.  
Right besides her there stood a old man with long white hair and a beard reaching almost the ground which shined in the same colour as his hair. Obito never liked making estimations about others just by their appearance, but in this case he could not keep himself from doing it.  
She was a insurgent but in the end loyal woman, she liked to play a lot with others, sadistic.  
He just screamed experience in life and wisdom beyond the lenghts Obito could comprehense, further he seemed stronger just by appearance Obito knew that this person was superior on the battlefield. He had to fear her more though, twisted ladys always meant trouble and she just appeared to be one of the most twisted he had ever laid his eyes on.  
Another interesting thing were the staffs Both carried by their side, as far as his knowledge went especially mages of their levels of strenght had no use for such tools. Still they had them with themselves all the time, his shinobi heart cryed because of the unnecessity.  
"Who have you brought with you, Larcade"  
His voice was not loud nor did he yell, but still he seemed to fill the whole room, installing fear in every being with his mere voice.  
"A new member for the twelve shields, August" Augusts eyes gleamed dangerously.  
"It is dangerous to bring people here just like that and further it is against the law for strangers to enter this place"  
"Nothing to worry about I will take-"  
His words got cut off when August, previously with a crooked back, appeared in front of Larcade with a straight back, even more intimidating than before.  
Obito had seen it coming and he was sure Larcade did too, it was no speed to be afraid of, the energy he emitted should be feared though.  
He could take a good look into the potential of this man, and it made him almost tremble when this man used all his arsenal had to offer Obito would have to flee without a doubt, his estimation was totally right. Larcade has grown accustomed to it or he had nothing to fear from this man one way or another he grinned the threatening beast straight into the face.  
"It is law of the emperor and I will make sure that even you, although you have a special realtion to the emperor, shall follow his law"  
Augusts magic rose For a moment and brightly shining markings spread over his body, for the first time Obito got a glimpse at Larcades abilities.  
White light started to envelope his hands, Obito sighed though, the fun was just getting started and would stop again already.  
He saw the red haired witch coming from a mile away, for the average human eye it still seemed as if she just appeared out of thin air besides them.  
"Calm down boys, settle your little authority issues sometime else or even more important somewhere else"  
Both let their energys drop To their usual levels again, but kept their facial expressions. Larcade still grinned like a mad man at the grim August, it felt as though the situation could escalate again every moment.

Obito was quite on edge, ready to flee every moment. Fighting was no option in this situation, he cursed his inability to use Kamui and even more his general weakness. The way of fighting Nugo teached Obito was sure to make him very powerful one day, but currently he could not hope to even last a minute when someone on the Level of August or even Larcade unleashes his power.  
Obito was already able to influence light to some degrees, changing the direction slightly or even changing the color of Objects by having the Objects absorb more of the spectrum of light or less.  
His final goal in the category of light was of course to make Objects or himself invisible by stopping the interaction with light completely.  
That was not all, light was only one aspect of the things he could learn from the voice inside his head, and even light gave him almost infinite options already.  
All of this would net help one bit though when he was killed before he could improve further.  
"Eileen and Larcade leave! Eileen you know what you should do?"  
"Of course I do"  
Both obeyed him without complaint and turned from Obito and August and left the throne room. August waved his hand and the giant wooden doors closed with a loud bang.  
"Now we are alone"  
The powerful mage seemed to calm himself down and the oppresive feeling which filled the air moments ago vanished instantly. Obito also let go of the breath he did not know he was Holding.  
Augusts bent down, forcing his back into it's original shape again. He strolled towards Obito with a relaxed look on his face and stopped around half a metre in front of the Uchiha.  
"August, King of Magic"  
"Madara Uchiha"  
Those words accompanied their handshaking, afterwards August turned around and pointed towards a little table with four armchairs around it.  
"May we take a seat?"  
Obito nodded in response, when he sat down August was still occupied with getting two glasses and some alcoholic beverage for them to drink out of a commode.  
"I know that what I am going to tell you will probably sound unfair or even vicious" He poured in some of the brown but clear liquid.  
"You will have to fight the weakest of the spriggans in order to survive"  
He handed him his glass and took a sip of his own, Augusts face contorted apparently it did not taste good.  
"Quite strong stuff"  
Obito drank half of his own, but did not return August's contorted Expression, although he felt like grimacing.  
"No explanation?"  
"I would love to let you go, but I can't the law of our emperor demands for you to be killed when you enter so far but are not allowed to. I will give you the chance to become a shield of spriggan though. Eileen Belserion, The scarlet haired lady, is already informing the spriggan about your fight"  
Both reached to the glass once again and August talked something about sorrow and regretting all of this, but Obito could not care less. He was lost in his survival-strategy.  
How was he supposed to get out of this alive? He came to only one conclusion, time, he needed time.  
"Grant a man who will see his end soon two wishes"  
August nodded, showing his will to help Obito out of his misery.  
"One day to prepare and information about my Opponent" Without second-thought August agreed to the requests and He was just about to start talking when Obito waved at him.  
"I will ask this Eileen and tell her and my beloved opponent that the fight will happen tomorrow"  
The king of Magic nodded and Obito took it as a signal to empty his glass and leave the huge room.

Eileen was not happy about her new occupation. Obito asked her to help him train and to tell him some things regarding his opponent. She did mind helping him, but decided to help this poor man get ready for the last fight of his life.  
She could not accuse August of weakness because he did not force him to fight today as well, she had been soft on him herself after all.  
They walked to a particular spot outside the castle, a large clearing in the woods. She had practiced here herself in the past, but the time in which so little space reached for her practicing was over.  
Her jolly thoughts about landscapes destroyed due to her practicing were washed away when Obito felt like it was time to start a conversation and get rid of this depressing silence.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
He on the other Hand was very happy about the situation and he wanted to mess with her. He found it strange himself but he really longed to have some fun.  
"I don't know why you should care, but no and I am not searching for one either, especially none that would leave me tomorrow anyways"  
Her eyes gleamed threateningly but he only met them with a mock hurt look because of her harsh Response.  
He wanted to see what she could do as well and what better way was there than to provoke her. She would not kill him, he was sure of that, after all she thought he would die tomorrow anyways, on the other Hand that could also be taken for an Argument supporting the possibility that she would kill him.  
Obito did not care right now, though.  
August's was pure destruction, Obito could clearly see that his powers annihilated anything in his way. That left Larcade and Eileen, he was interested in both but a little Ladys company seemed more appealing. Maybe Obito would even get the kind of fun he secretly hoped for.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
He scratched the back of his head.  
Odd.  
"No I don't, so you could say I am open for new adventures"  
A large smile adorned his face and he closed his eyes while he did so.  
Odd.  
"Good, otherwise I would have killed you on the spot for flirting while having a girlfriend"  
He laughed and scrathed the back of his head again.  
"Lucky me"  
The smile on his face vanished and even Eileen felt the sudden change in demeanor. This was the third case in a minute that he acted like his thirteen years old self and Obito was not sure what to make of it.  
"You wanted to know about your Opponent?" They arrived on the clearing and and sat down on two Stones amid the large field of grass.  
She caught the nod of Obito out of the corner of her eye.  
"His name is Neinhart, he uses his magic called historia of the dead to revive people of your past and have them fight you"  
He turned his head towards her with a doubting expression on his face. Eileen only nodded what resulted in Obito resting his head in his Hands.  
"Usually I would say interesting, but I am not in the mood to face a interesting Person" He had to think of a strategy to counter that otherwise he might get into a huge load of trouble.  
Eileen observed him carefully.  
 **"** **He seems like he does not want to fight, but still confident about his victory, fool"  
** "You should run for your life" Obito smiled amused, he thought she was starting to like him, maybe she did"  
"You would not stop me if I did"  
I would but when I am not around anymore like tonight there might be a Chance I have heard your quarter will not be guarded so well"  
She did not understand why she acted so strange, so kind, his foolish serenity really did Appeal to her.  
He teared their eyes apart from each other and they enjoyed the cool wind that passed them.  
When Eileen shivered and Obito tilted his head to look at her expectingly she only shook her head.  
"Don't even think about it"  
She acted so familiar with him, like she knew him for a very long time. The scarlet haired beauty did not mind, she would never admit it but she was grateful for every friend she could gain. How were they supposed to become friends when he would die tomorrow on the battlefiled again though.  
So she tried to keep her distance, but it did not work well.  
They talked about a lot of things, like how he happens to be here or finally his Name. He almost felt bad when he lied about his name, but the background story about his last name, Uchiha, was not even completely fictional.  
He just modified it and brought the clan to fiore, very entertaining Story for his female companion.  
"There was this man named Obito, my ancestor, he fought againt the leader of the other large clan, the senjus" Obito could not helping cracking a smile, because of what he said. He had introduced himself as Madara again, so he interchnanged his Name in the Story with Madaras, what irony.  
"How did it Play out" Eileen seemed genuinely interested in the Outcome of his Little tale.  
"They fought to the death, destroyed landscapes and showed power that this planet had never seen before but in the end the Uchiha, Obito, lost"  
Eileen expected it to be the end after all He lost.  
"Hashirama was merciful though, he reached out to Obito and showed him the right way. They became Brothers and founded a vilage in which both their Clans lived in peace" The nostalgia reflected in his eyes really fascinated Eileen and she almost missed that he seemed to be finished.  
"Happy endings suck"  
"They do, Obito got some issues with the village and his own clan, left the village and then attacked again with a giant Fox by his side"  
He made a Motion with his arms in order to amplify his Point about the size of the Fox, Eileen rolled her eyes in Response.  
"Obito was once again beaten by Hashirama and taken out for good, the Clans lived in peace" He left out some important parts, for example the survival of Madara or the murder of his whole clan, he did not know why but he did not feel like retelling everything.  
"He really messed up, this Obito" Obito grew quiet and he let her words sink in.  
"He did, Eileen, he did"  
Obito was quite proud that during their whole conversation he managed to talk to Eileen and Nugo at the same time without Eileen noticing.  
 **"Finally woken up, Nugo?"  
** **"Obito Uchiha, you have changed you know that?"  
** **"Yes I noticed, I don't know why but it makes me feel kinda...light"  
"I have seen your memories. You are taking on the personality you would have developed without the events in the third ninja war"  
** **"Don't act like my psychiatrist"  
"One could say you are reliving the time you spent as someone else, that includes certain tendencies of men regarding women"**  
 **"Thank you for that. Do you have a plan because of that Neinhart"**  
 **"No I don't it is your fight"**  
 **"You could always just give me my Chakra"**  
 **"I don't know what you are implying"**  
 **"Don't play dumb"**  
As soon as Obitos tone grew harsh he could wait as long as he wanted for the answer of Nugo, he would not get one. That was something he had learned about his 'parasyt',what he liked to call him when he was angry, when the Uchiha sounded aggresive or threating he would get no answer.  
He would have to think of a way to beat this Neinhart, but right now he enjoyed his conversation with the beautiful lady next to him.  
"Didn't you want to train?"  
Something he also wondered about was his age. He would guess himself around twenty five, just by appearance of course after all he knew better.  
Eileen appeared to be around twenty and she was already in such a powerful Position.  
He refocused on the question.  
"I did, talking to you is more convenient though"  
Eileen sighed, she really hoped he has got a plan and all his confidence is not just some manlines In order to impress her.  
"I wonder since I first saw you in that throne room, what magic do you use?  
She moved her fingers which were covered by a glove and on her demand a small tornado formed just above the ground. Obito stared at the product of her powers and just when he was about to say something the tornado moved and impacted into his chest and he fell backward. After a couple of seconds he got back up and was greeted by a grinning Eileen.  
"I am able to manipulate all Elements to a certain degree thru my universe one magic. I can enchant people and objects as well, bending them to my will.  
"A real witch"  
"They call me the scarlet despair"  
He only smiled amused, despair was a term not Fitting for this Lady he had seen worse, far worse. Apparently The peolple really have a wonderful life when they use words like despair on such a Lady.  
"I also work at a fancy technique able to shape landscapes, It is practically my universe one magic just on a far larger scale"  
"Mind telling me some stories why they call you scarlet despair" He could not help snickering when he said her nickname.  
"I will and afterwards you will never laugh at it again" She hit him with her staff and Obito cried out loud, all the while cackling

"No that is impossible"  
He could not take it anymore, why him? He had to sustain so much pain and agony already in the past.  
Ivan left  
Gildarts left  
Natsu could not walk anymore  
Porlyusica got decapitated  
Now they even took the last that remnant of his Family.  
He still had fairy tail, but that is not the same, even though he pretends it would be. He cryed when something happened to any of them, be it real family or fairy tail. This unbearable aching in his throat and chest only happened when someone of his family left him though.  
When he looked at the large part of Laxus hip, upper body and a little bit of his leg he was painfully reminded of the difference between Family by blood and people you claim to be your Family.  
The tears were flooding freely now and he clutched onto the small part of Laxus robe that was not blood-stained.  
 **"Why did I let him leave?"**  
He took care of Natsu, calmed him down, carried Porlyusica out of sight and asked him about the attack. The moment he heard the words Monster and demon there was no one who could stop him anymore. He tracked Laxus down with ease, but what he found at the source of his energy wanted to make him throw up so badly.  
"Why did I let him leave?"  
Just a large chunk of Laxus body, ripped out by something with claws, he could make that out by the way the flesh was torn off. As soon as he thought of the things that may happened to the rest of his beloved grandsons body, he really started to vomit.  
His own body could not stand the digusting thoughts of what this beast, this creature might have done with him.  
What suprised himself though was the lack of a certain emotion one usually has in such a kind of situation.  
The thirst for Revenge.  
"WHY DID I LET HIM LEAVE?"  
No, he did not feel one bit of, this was something that really concerned him though because another even worse emotion filled his whole being instead.  
Futility.  
What did he live for when in the end he did everything wrong anyway?  
He decided to let it be for the moment and search around maybe he would find something, but even when he made the decision to do so he did not make it because he had hope but out of decency.  
Because when someone asked if he had searched for the rest of his grandson he would have to lie every time they asked when he did not search right now.  
With every minute that passed without any traces he felt everything inside him get crushed more and more.  
His volition  
His values.  
His soul.  
With very Passing Minute he became a mere Shell of what he used to be.

One of the mightiest dragons to have ever graced the sky of earthland was Igneel, King of the fire Dragons.  
This dragon had taken an apprentice, or rather you could say he had taken a son, a human. He cared about him like he was his own son. He felt bad enough for hiding inside his son in order to destroy Acnologia. The official reason was that they would stop their dragonification which would start when they used their dragonslayer magic. Of course this was a benefit he was grateful for but in the end the main purpose of this farce was to end acnologias life.  
Currently he was struggling a lot, not just with the forces around him, but with himself as well.  
He was sharing Natsus body with three other entitys, only two of them possessed a real consciousness though.  
First there was Natsus own mind of course, the person who was shaped by the life he had lived up to this Point.  
Then there was END, the demon of Zeref which always lurked in the depest depths of Natsus soul and this demon had gotten far too active for Igneels liking. He was his main concern.  
The last one entered the body very recently. He was not sure where it came from or what its intentions are, he even doubted that it had any. When it entered Natsus body it immediately attacked his consciousness, after a while it stopped suddenly when the black haired man touched Natsu and interacted with this thing in some way. Since then it acted very calm and just floated around inside of Natsus soul, he also gained the information that it was very primitive he guessed that when it lost connection to its origin it lost all capabilities of complex thinking it may had possessed at some Point.  
This thing was his least important concern though, because after this particular incident END was like it had really awoken for the first time since Igneel entered Natsu.  
He hated this feeling of malice which filled Natsus whole soul. From time to time a roar that even sent Dragons a shiver down their spines could be heard, making its way up to him from the darkness below.  
This influenced Natsu a lot, he had gotten far more aggressive and cruel, he had very disturbing thoughts from time to time thoughts that Igneel could only blame on the beast residing in the dragonslayers Soul.  
The climax was reached today when Natsu in a sudden outburst of rage ended the life of the pink haired lady who tried to help him with his legs, he even got a hold of END's power for moment.  
In this whole situation Natsus hate and therefore his connection with END went so deep that the demon even managed to get a part of himself out of the body.  
Another issue are his legs, he was very sure that END is the one to blame for this development, probably to increase the hate and ltherefore the probability for a outburst of rage to occur just like the one today.  
What made him evn more furious was that he could not help Natsu, in order to free his legs of the influence by END he would have to use a lot of his power to confront the demon.  
So much power would not go unnoticed, even Natsu himself would notice and this would destroy the whole plan.  
Igneel made a decision, definitely not a easy one,but one of tremendous importance for his son.  
He would not leave this body unless the time to strike down Acnologia had come.

 **Okay sorry it took so Long. I just have interpreted a lot with Eileens ability and I am so excited to know what her relation with Erza is exactly now, because she said "I am you" that is quite promising I guess. Obito Shows us some unexpected sides as well he still is a Boy deep in there, Makarov is broken and Natsu killed Porlyusic, NIce! Next chapter Obito will have his fight soo see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

 **Hello next chapter arrived and I hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay I really try my best to Keep up the weekly rhythm.**

 **Mickser is awesome-** Nugo

A sunny morning in Alvarez promised a wonderful day, at least for the most People in the powerful Country. The two persons facing each other in the large Arena located right besides the huge Castle of emperor spriggan were Aware of the fact that one of them had to give their life today, there was no way to avoid it. Obito marvelled at the giant structure which unfold around his waiting figure, one again a wonderful Piece of architecture.  
Eileen mentioned that around one hundred thousand People were able to fit onto the stands. Surprisingly no free spot was visisble inside the sheer infinte mass of People, the last time he had seen so many People gathered he was in a far more comfortable Position, on top of the juubi with the power to slay every soldier before him. When he had the Chance he would of Course reverse time though, every night in this new world he was plagued with horrible Feelings of guild which sometimes hindered him from getting just one Minute of a good nights rest.  
Obito refocused on the Arena, a shinobi always had to be Aware of every Detail in his Environment in order to use it to his Advantage. The ground was even and free of any form of Vegetation, good battleground for a very destructive fight, but certainly not for his style of fighting. Since he lost his Chakra he had to reflect on his original way of fighting again as well, kunai, ninja wires and tricks. He did not appreciate it though, his abilities in this field of shinobi techniques had always been quite limited.  
Of Course they were only additional to his newly obtained fighting Method.  
The only conspicuity was the large sheet with the Alvarez Symbol on it spanned above them which apparently was an attempt to close the opening on top of the Arena, he had no clue why they would do something like that. He had to take it into account anyway because it severely weakened the light Irradiation and his fighting was currently heavily dependent on light.  
"This fight will decide over the Membership in the twelve shields of spriggan, one way Neinhart stays"  
The crowd cheers.  
"Or the other way Madara Uchiha will become a new member of our renowned Group"  
Every Sound died out and for a last time August mighty voice filled the whole Arena.  
"May fate decide the destiny of our warriors, I, August KIng of Magic, hereby declare this fight to the death"  
A around one metre high beam of light appeared between Neinhart and Obito.  
"as started!"  
The beam vanished every passing second more and more and when it was finally gone, the crowd started to cheer, but stopped as soon as they started.  
August nodded at Obitos Actions, he was really impressed by what he just did. The rest of the audience, bar Eileen and the spriggans, gawked at the sight before them no one expected that, especially not that fast. He used his abilities very cleverly, just when the beam of light was about to fade he hanged its properties and gathered a lot of light in the right angle in order to hit Neinharts eyes. He was blindfolded and Obito used that gap in his defense without mercy. He stood behind his Opponent ready to slit his throat and ending his life in an instant. Everybody´s hearts stopped beating when the black haired man in red armor suddenly appeared besides Obito.  
He intended to finish Neinhart, his Hand never managed to fullfill the lethal movement though.  
"Never expected to see you again in this world, still a shinobi huh?" He lost all Courage the Moment he heard the familiar voice, but when looked at the man who caught his wrist every last drop of blood in his Body ran cold, Madara Uchiha. He took a look around himself, inhaled and exhaled once.  
"I guess this world is not the right way to say it" Neinhart pricked up his ears and decided to stay in his vulnerable Position instead of getting into one which offered more security.  
"Madara, watch your tongue" He snarled at the man that influenced his life the most of all People there are.  
"Quite lively, aren't we?" He jumped backwards tearing away his arm in the process and focused on Neinhart whose eyes were wide because of the Name he called his historia.  
"Why did you-" He never managed to voice his question because he was cut off by an approaching Obito.  
"Kill him" To his surprise Madara did not move a single muscle in order to stop Obito from landing a lethal blow.  
"Do not get cocky"  
Obito used the gap in Neinharts attention to start the assault on his opponent, he shot forward with incredible speed and rammed his knife into Neinharts stomache without mercy. While sitting upon Neinharts struggling body he reached back again and again and buried his knife in the same spot again and again.  
When Neinhart finally stopped fighting back, Obito finally stopped stabbing.  
 **"Not yet, you have to learn"  
** Nugo?  
Why now?  
He expected the punch, which shattered his jaw to pieces.  
Painful, truly Painful.  
Every spectator of the fight was horrified, a man who just got stabbed dozens of times was standing on his feet and furthermore had just delivered a fierce punch which sent his opponent flying. That was a nice reminder of pain once again for Obito, he had almost forgotten the meaning of the word after all the insane things he had to endure.  
His left body half was crushed by a rock.  
He tore out his own eyes without any kind of anesthesia several times.  
Ripped off his arm the first day he arrived in this new world.  
He really was used to physical pain, but he should not get too used to it. He was very well aware of the real purpose of pain, it´s purpose was to keep you alive and Obito highly valued things which tried to keep him from dying. Therefore he was really happy to see when there were gaps between the times he had to face pain, he would gain this feeling again.  
Back to his main problem though, the Uchiha really had to think deeply about how he was going to proceed. Without a doubt something occurred and something or someone is feeding him with power, taking into account the words he heard Nugo mumbling he was pretty sure who was doing this.  
How ironic, the person inside him is really going to kill him someday.  
Obito did see the reasons behind it, in order to make someone better you really have to push him to the limit, still he minded though. He was tired of going to the limits his entire life he had to go to the limits, he had to fight in order to survive.  
Looks like the fight is not over yet, though.  
Evading the incoming fist to the left, Obito spun once and thrusted his knife into Neinharts upper back with such force that he splitted one shoulder blade in the process. Neinhart was unimpressed, Obito released his grip onto his knife and blocked with it the fist of Neinhart.  
Obito was terrified by the force behind it, he felt the small bones in his hand shattering and flew off into the other wall opposite them again.  
If his hand had not intercepted, he was sure the force would have just torn his head off, no jolly thought indeed.  
What the heck did Nugo think, giving him such a monster to deal with.  
 **"I want you to get better"**  
Obito saw Neinharts shoulder blade spitting out the knife and connecting themselves again.  
Regeneration as well, wonderful.  
He turned to him and crushed the knife with his hand, having a smug grin on his face all the time.  
He approached, Obito wanted to act.  
He closed in, Obito wanted to act, he did not though.  
Such a overwhelming tiredness took ahold of him and before anyone could blink his whole body was annihilated.  
Almost.  
Neinhart gasped when he felt the strong force first stopping his approach and then pulling him backwards a couple of metres and even forcing him to make a somersault.  
The Uchiha felt blessed, his little life crisis almost cost his life there. He would not have expected Madara to support him, he did though an Obito is not going to let this chance go to waste. With new energy he immediately formed a plan in his mind and made his move in order to bring it to fruition.  
As soon as Neinhart looked up again he was surrounded by dozens of Obitos, a circumstance that utterly confused him after all the fact that his opponent is able to use doppelganger magic is foreign to him. He obeyed his instincts and attacked the one left to him. The strike went right through Obito, to his surprise though it was caught by the hand of the Obito besides him.  
This was not included in his original plan, but he just felt like he had to do it, probably influence of Nugo. After he actually managed to control the light in such a way that himself was duplicated several times, on the right spots and moving as well he now had to focus on the blast his hand was currently catching.  
He was not sure what exactly he wanted to grasp, what he wanted to feel, but Nugo would not make him do this when there was not something he could learn.  
The rest of his body was already in mid-air with the intention to strike Neinhart with a powerful blow with his legs from above.  
 **"Feel it"  
** Oh he did feel it and how he felt it. The sensation was incredible, he literally felt the force of the punch flowing through his entire body.  
It started at his hand, to his arms, passed his shoulders, made it´s way through his stomache, where it caused a really strange feeling, and finally reach his leg.  
All that happened in a matter of seconds and through leg it once again left his body, unfolding it´s full force upon the neck of Neinhart.  
The power behind the kick resulted in his Neinhart´s slender form crashing into the ground and leaving behind a small crater where he hit the ground.  
The croud was quiet, at first, but then started cheering in glee.  
Why do they seem so happy?  
He killed someone, not that he suggests you should rather be sad, but you should not exaggerate as well.  
Life is precious, at least to the person it belonged to, unless you really hold a grudge against someone happiness is a inappropriate emotion in such a situation.  
He definitely spoke of experience, never had he really felt true joy while robbing an others life, neither did he feel regret most of the time.  
What disturbed him the most about their cheering was how rotten it was though, foul to the core it did not matter who you presented them as the winner as long as someone died they cheered, disgusting.  
Still, who was he to judge.  
What concerned him more though was when the cheering stopped, a bad sign. He felt Neinharts familiar magic energy flooding the arena and looked to the spot where he assumed to have finished his opponent off. Neinhart´s fierce eyes met Obito´s tired ones.  
"You think you can kill me with using my own strength." Obito sighed while preparing a strategy in case he would continue this fight with his strength method.  
"It is not yours and you are well aware of that." The Uchiha thought and thought, did not come up with a better way than doing what he just did the previous attack though, could become a problem because he does not really know what he just did himself.  
Neinhart seemed to ignore Obitos words, but he did something different though he was searching for a sufficient foe in the mind of his opponent. The strange source of energy which filled his whole being with power was gone and he had to resort to his own magic, not that he minded.  
Obito on the other hand had enough of the waiting, when Neinhart is not going to come out and attack him than it is his turn to do so.  
Once again multiple of him appeared before the spriggan all of them striking at him.  
Only one pulled back though when the massive wave of deadly paper tore through them.  
Close, very close.  
The Uchiha was genuinely surprised to see his old comrade turned enemy, Konan. The description of a blue haired angel was actually fitting, at least in her paper wings form. Hovering above the ground in her eternal Akatsuki cloak she looked down on Obito with the same indifferent mask she always wore.  
A clear indicator that she was not able to act on her own right now, unlike Madara. Could she have recognized him he was sure her face would have turned into one of hatred and disgust, after all their past was not the greatest.  
A quick glance to Madara resulting in a nod of the older Uchiha confirmed his assumptions, still he was really pissed that he would have to deal with such a annoying foe right now.  
He readied himself for the battle and thought of the one thing he always wanted to test out on Konan, he was going to test it out this time.  
He punched the ground as hard as he could, generating as small cloud of dust in which he hid and cried out in pain in the process.  
Her paper advanced into the dust cloud and he avoided sideways, sprinting forwards into her direction, he evaded a couple of assaults more and then jumped up, fist thrown back ready to hit Konan. She allowed his fist to go straight through her head and attempted to cut his whole body to pieces when she let him fall through her body.  
A clone, the paper went just as smoothly through him as it went through her.  
At the same time the real Obito tried to grab Neinharts head from behind in order to perform a deadly attack, but was cut off by a incoming piece of paper.  
Was she humiliating him?  
One piece of paper? Does she really think this could stop him.  
He waited for his shinobi instincts to kick in and he waited and waited till he decided to do it deliberately and not depend on his instincts.  
Thats when he felt he problem, every bone in his body had been crushed and coordinating your severely damaged hand to make it catch this insanely fast piece of paper was a feet he was not going to accomplish.  
His neck bent backwards, avoiding the lethal cut to the throat by mere centimetres.  
Obito jumped backwards a couple of times and thought about ways to put his original plan into practice.  
Konan sent out her paper after him and the Uchiha dodged time after time, till he jumped into the stand and rushed through the exit.  
Silence.  
Everyone was waiting for him to make his appearance and the time passed, even Eileen started to worry.  
August turned to her.  
"When he is gone, we are in so much trouble"

He was hiding behind a wall, he originally wanted to take actions against Konan, but when he left the arena the thought of fleeing was really attractive.  
Obito was aware that the fight was not over, no by what he felt the fight was just about to start who would have expected him to summon him.  
As fast as a thunder someone appeared right besides him and the Uchiha could not help sighing.  
"Good morning, sorry, but you are going to die...again"

 **Sooorrry for the long wait but I have my new Laptop and I am in a very good mood for writing. Hope you like this chapter but I am really concerned with whats up with Eileen and her powers hope I did not get it wrong too much.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hello the next chapter is finished and this one is still about the fight over the spriggan membership and next chapter I will explain some of the things that happened in the last chapter and I will switch over to fiore and take care of all the story lines taking place there, Gildarts, Pantherlily and Asuka and Natsu or generally fairy tail. I got a couple of** **complaints about how I write, so I will try this chapter to get rid of the so called wall of text.**

The yellow flash arrived and Obito was in a huge load of trouble. A powerful punch to the belly sent him flying through the house behind which he was hiding, he was able to speak, a feat Konan was not able to accomplish. The logical conclusion was that it was depending on the level of strength the resurrected possesses to what extent Neinhart could control their power. Konan could be controlled completely, Minato almost and Madara not at all.

Obitos old sensei appeared before him in all his glory, bright yellow hair, hypnotizing azure eyes and his renown fourth Hokage cloak. His look was soft, it was the same he gave him when his identity was revealed to him in the fourth shinobi war, pitying. Whether he pitied Obitos fate of his own past actions was a secret even to Obito, he asked himself this question already when he was slain by him back then on the juubi, right now it was a burning question to him though.

"Hey sensei, why do you look at me like that?" He adopted a surprised expression, did not expect him to ask such a odd question. "Because I regret." Obito rolled his eyes and smiled to himself at the same time, teachers always know how to answer a question without answering the questions of the student. He would let the topic drop, because he was obviously not convenient with going into details.

"Don't move Obito" The name felt really nostalgic in Minatos mouth, like when you try to cycle a really rusty bicycle for the first time since god knows. Obito on the other hand felt actually very content, at least his old teacher does not seem to despise him as much as he believed himself would be just. Furthermore he decided to rest in the rubble of the wall he impacted into and follow the order of his past mentor, waiting for him to elaborate further.

"As long as you don't do anything hostile my body won't react, this jutsu or whatever it is makes me only protect myself in case of danger" He scratched his head in confusion, after all he was hiding peacefully behind a wall why should Minato have attacked him? The yellow flash picked up on the puzzlement of his former student.

"Unless the caster orders otherwise, what is exactly what he did, he ordered me to find you and give you a little "push" so that you could find your way back to the battlefield. "And now?" Minatos look grew firm and determined.

"You have two options, first you flew while you have the chance to, on the other hand you can go back in there and try to beat your opponent, I would recommend the first though." Obito closed his eyes and took on a pondering look. In a couple of seconds he decided to leave this place, Konan was enough already but Minato as well, he would not attempt to survive that. Before he could declare his decision to his old sensei though, he was interrupted.

"Watch out Obito!" Even before these words reached his ears, the yellow flash struck right into Obitos stomach, punching the air out of his lungs. Bleeding from the mouth he tried to speak to Minato, did only manage to cough out some incomprehensible sounds though.

"Did not know my historias talk to their victims recently." Neinharts arrogant form exited the arena, he looked even worse than Obito but he acted like he was not harmed at all. Obito even rolled his eyes at the way he approached him, straight back adn head held high. When the spriggan reached him, he grabbed his neck pushed his head into the ground before him.

"You think I would just kill you?" He pulled Obito back up, then smashed his head back down again. Neinharts eyes were wide open and filled with nothing but madness. "No I won't, you know what you little worm, you just come here go into the fucking palace and think you can claim my position, you defy me in battle, you humiliate me in front of everyone? In return I will make you suffer in front of every spectator in that fucking arena!"

He yelled like a true mad man, all the while pulling his victim up just to pound him back into the stony ground. Obitos face was severely damaged, you could not even see it anymore because every spot was covered by blood or dirt. "You know what to do, a dramatic entrance."

Minato cursed under his breath, could not help following the order though. He hated this feeling once again he had to watch his student suffer, once again he can't protect him, why?  
He took Obito by his ?  
He threw his flying thunder god knife up to the top of the arena and teleported to it.  
Why?  
He threw it up once again and teleported to it when it reached it's highest point.  
Why is he so renown to be so powerful when he can't even save the few persons he so desperately seeks to protect.  
With putting up as much struggle as possible he let go of Obito and teleported back to the top of the arena.

The Uchiha was not able to really realize what happened to him, the little torture round definitely put too much of a strain on him, his mind was as dull as a sword made out of timber. All he was currently able to comprehend was the circumstance that he was falling, fast and he was accelerating way too fast for his liking as well.  
For the first time since his head got smashed into the ground dozens of times he fully opens his eyes.

What he saw was a serious reason to worry, he was about thirty metres away from the roof, the net, and was getting closer very fast. His mind was blank, he did not come up with any plan at all, he would have to rely on his instincts in order to survive this. Even when he somehow attempts to land on top of the roof, he will either pierce through it or maybe be caught in it, he hoped for the latter.

But of course fate had to crush his hopes when he flew through the net like a hot knife cuts through butter, tearing a giant hole into the ''roof''. To his dismay he was greeted by a huge wave of razor-sharp sheets of paper. He thought of ways to escape this crucial situation and to his own surprise he immediately came up with one. In fact he did not really come up with a new one, rather did he remember what he thought would be a very good way to beat Konan when she first appeared.

There had been an obstacle though, but by performing his epic entrance he got rid of it. The plan was to ignite Konan and have her burn to death, he was sure to be able to accomplish such a feat. As far as he understood how fire worked there were three things necessary in order to make something burn nicely. Something that actually burned, air and heat. Hence the only the thing missing was a decent amount of heat, how was he going to get that without making her notice immediately.

Light, when the giant net was still reducing the amount of light entering Obito was not able to gather enough heat in form of light and concentrate it on one spot, but with this huge mass of light flooding into the arena it was child's play to ignite his blue haired foe.

The burning Konan fell to the ground and materialized her real body in order to prevent her from perishing. When he saw her real body lying there, flames withstanding her pitiful attempts to extinguish them, the Uchiha made a really great anticipation. To make it work and to make him survive his spectacular fall as well, he would have to depend on his crazy force redirecting ability again.

Everyone held their breaths when Obito finally hit the ground, the large dust cloud caused by his impact enveloped him and his enemies. Neinhart who was worried for a second after he had to watch his angel get ignited and fall to the ground, burning in a epic fashion. When his opponent embraced the ground though all his concerns were washed away by the dust cloud, he even allowed Minato to fulfill his desire to help extinguish the flames haunting Konan.

Obito felt it again, the blast entering his arm and putting it under such pressure that he was prepared for it to snap any moment. He emptied his mind and concentrated on the force, slowly converting into pain.

He achieved what he wanted, not perfectly though. It started to work a bit too late because his arm had already given into the force, resulting in a completely broken through lower arm. He managed to transfer the rest of the power completely into his leg with which he lashed out, attempting to hit the emerged Minato. His incredible reflexes hindered him from doing so though, the yellow flash bent his back backwards,evading the strike from behind smoothly.

Obito tried to use the immense power of the lateral kick the best he could, the shock wave generated by his kick not only sent the dust wave flying through the whole arena, forcing everyone to cover their faces with their hands, but seizing Neinhart who was standing about ten metres away as well. He was completely lifted by the accelerated air and shot into the wall of the arena behind him, coughing up blood due to the impact.

The Uchiha could not help grinning when he saw his opponent hitting the hard surface, he almost laughed but it was smothered in his throat when he realized Minato's form standing dangerously close to him. When Neinhart is attacked the order, no matter the kind, currently implanted in their brains gets overwritten into something along the lines of annihilate anything threatening the caster and most importantly annihilate who just attacked the caster.

Eileen was dying of tension, it is like watching a really good play, you are getting wrecked with tension. She could not wait to see what is going to happen next, first Neinhart almost gets killed immediately, then he enters this form vastly powerful form she had never seen before, next Villains from Obitos past appear accomplishing feats like defying Neinharts own magic.

This black haired man sitting as far away from the ongoing fight as possible but still following it apparently interested really intrigued her. Not only did he dismiss Neinharts magic, he was seriously threatening her by just sitting there, and she was sure August and Larcade felt it as well. This man was challenging their authority by just being present and thats exactly what really made her shiver. It reminded her so much of the emperor, this disturbing feeling of insignificance as if you are nothing but a fly in their eyes, she hoped they will not have to fight this man and that Neinhart has some method to make him vanish.

More importantly it seemed that the fight is finally coming to a close, the yellow haired man reached back with his knife. Obito really needed the most diligent guardian angel there was to survive that situation, and apparently he had him. Even Eileen eyes could not follow, all she realized was Minato's body flying away and piercing through the wall of the arena, leaving nothing but a human sized hole where he hit.

There he stood  
Black long hair.  
Red blazing eyes.  
Red armor.  
Mighty posture.

"Once again I will help you up, Obito?"

 **Somewhere in Fiore on an airship**

"What kind of a man is your grandfather, I would love to hear your opinion on that" Laxus was really overwhelmed the other moment he was dying now he is lying in this bed, bandages all over his body and being questioned by this man who really seemed familiar, but Laxus did not know where to put him just now.

"Who are you and why did you save me" The man sat down on a stool next to Laxus' bed, exhaling loudly in the process. His one visible eye appeared very old and tired for just a short moment when it looked on the ground instead of into Laxus eyes, as soon as their looks reconnected it filled itself with youthful energy and ambition again. His eyes could not fool anyone though, white hair adorned his face in two forms, long hair till his back and a beard the same lenth, and wrinkles covered his face giving him an overall very old appearance. The most outstanding feature was the eyepatch covering his right eye, it just amplified his aged looks.

"Nowadays I go by the name of Hades, to you the name Precht should be more familiar though" Laxus memories poured back into his brain after he heard the name, not many memories but more importantly some from which he could really learn about the man. His grandfather had talked about him a lot when he was still young, according to his grandfather he was once the master of Fairy Tail before him, what led Laxus to question the age of this man.

"What the hell, how old are you?" Precht chuckled in response, but ignored the question and decided to rather state his question again, in case Laxus missed hearing it. "I asked what kind of person you think your Grandfather is?" The blonde mage was confused why he would ask such a question, but before he could contemplate on it further, his train of thought was directed onto loud voices outside.

"Stop this shit Zankrow! Otherwise I won't help you next time" "It was an accident" "Stop lying!" "Stop bossing me around!" "I am the leader of the seven kin of purgatory and you have to obey me!" "I don't have to obey anyone, you witch!"

"Who are they?" Precht inhaled deeply and calmed his nerves, once again he repeated his question. "What kind of man do you think your grandfather is, Laxus?" Laxus felt the force and suppressed rage behind the statement, and focused completely on answering to the mans satisfaction.

"I think he is a very kind man, too kind for my liking though, he favors the weak far too much, because of him Fairy Tail has gotten weak it has become a pile of pathetic failures who don't have any other place to go, is that how you intended Fairy Tail to be?" Precht could not help grinning when he sensed the malice and hatred in Laxus words, Makarov was to occupied protecting all his adopted children from the big bad world that he did not notice his last real piece of family walking down the road of hatred and falling into the darkness, just like Ivan.

He did not hate the guild itself, he just blamed it for all that happened to him, everything that went wrong in his life was connected to it and the fact that he had to spent every day with this group he despised so much ignited the flame and now he only needed to fuel it. He only needed to give him the little push he needed in order to succumb to his darker self forever.

"That is probably how I intended Fairy Tail to be, but that changed though, and right now Fairy Tail is something I only think of when I list the enemies I seek to destroy" He leaned forward, getting closer to Laxus. "I have what you want, and just like the young mages whose voices you just heard I will give you so much power that you can achieve everything you dream of" Prechts magical power washed over Laxus and stopped any reasonable train of thought from developing.

"Everything?"

"Everything"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter **19**

 **Okay, lets wrap up the fight and then go to Fiore. Furthermore the new development concerning Eileen really destroyed the plan I had with her, but I guess I will manage to adapt.**

 **Alvarez, Battle Arena**

"What is the meaning of this, you are my Historia, stop rebelling and let me kill my opponent!" Neinharts enraged voice boomed through the arena, while Madara seemed to dissect him with his eyes. He shifted his look towards Minato after a couple of seconds, but not without making a mocking remark about his observations.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Madara repeated his statement once again, loud enough for everyone in the arena t hear it. " I said average" Even before his words reached all of the spectators ears, the Uchiha was forced to avoid a three-pronged kunai which was aimed for his head. Shortly after that he had to use his reflexes and battle instincts to the outmost and dodge Minatos swing at him with the very same kunai from behind.

Obito fled into the background while his savior continued to fight off Minatos assaults, he should thank Madara for this, but decided against it. He could save Obitos life one million times and he would not thank him, even though he remembered Narutos actions. Naruto had been basically in the exact same situation as he was with Madara, but even after contemplating further he found no gratitude in himself for this man, he was not Naruto after all, or rather not anymore.

"We should stop this fight" August was sure of that, what kind of fight was that, Obito was beaten, clearly. "No we should not, you always say that we have to focus on the weaknesses of our abilities not on the strengths, and Neinhart is struggling with his weaknesses when he does not manage to gain control of it, then he is not suited for the position of a spriggan" August nodded reluctantly.

"You are overestimating yourself, Minato" The fourth Hokage ignored Madaras comment and pursued his plan. He intended to mark Madara with his seal for the Hiraishin, this would allow him to teleport from anywhere to him immediately. Almost every battle he ever fought ended when he applied his seal and he hoped Madara was no different.

He threw four Kunai at him simultaneously, only one threatened to hit Madara though. The Uchiha caught it, to which Minato responded with a slight smile but It was evanescent. Just as he teleported Madara was already on to the fourth Hokage.

For the spectators everything happened far too fast, even August and Eileen had serious troubles keeping up.  
Something yellow, similar to a flash, appeared next to Madara and disappeared the moment it was visible for every observer Madara was able to stab at the flash with the newly acquired Kunai in exactly the fraction of a second it was there.

"Fuck" The Uchiha muttered under his breath when he felt the Rasengan approaching from behind, he was still in the stabbing motion while Minato had already appeared at another Kunai and charged up the technique he invented. Madara could only wait for the impact and grunt in pain as the sphere of energy tore through the armor and his flesh. The attack sent him flying away and left a gaping wound on his back.

He had been too arrogant. He thought his enhanced reflexes and overall fighting abilities could compensate the difference in speed, he was wrong. There was no need to worry now though, after all he had ways to crush Minato. He focused on his chakra, just like he did when he was revived by Kabuto.

Eileen could not help sweating and shivering, August next to her adopted a serious look. "This is not good, what incredible power" When she turned her attention to the other spriggans, her eyes met nothing but devastated expressions, they could not even begin to comprehend what they felt. What truly frightened her however was the fact that his power had not reached it's limits yet, it was still growing.

Neinhart was on his knees, clutching onto his own head. This tremendous amount of power felt like it was incinerating any straight thought. But then it suddenly all vanished, the agony, the overwhelming power all that remained was a menacing emptiness.

Minato had attempted to gather chakra from the outside world in order to enter his sennin mode, as expected it did not work. This technique was his only hope to even scratch Madara now that he has all of his power at his disposal. There was no way to win this fight anymore, he had seen this god fight all out during the fourth great ninja war and there was no way for him to even keep up with him without sennin mode.

"Kill him" Neinhart shouted louder than he ever did before in his life. It was the only reaction his body could muster when he looked into those purple eyes. Dread filled his whole body and he was unable to move even one muscle. The fourth Hokage obeyed and teleported behind Madara, using the seal he had placed on him when the rasengan of his approached the Uchihas back every spectator had to gasp due to the following events.

Neinhart stared in disbelief while the true might of the devil he had summoned unfolded before him. Faster than what should be physically possible he, to Neinharts confusion, grabbed Minatos head instead of fending off the incoming strike. Just when the rasengan was about to fulfill its purpose, Neinhart witnessed the most gruesome act in his whole life up to this point.

And as he followed Minatos attack intently, he felt every trace of courage vanish when the body of the yellow flash was sent flying through the arena. It happened so fast that he was unable to realize what truly occured, but everything dawned on him when his devastated look fell on the head of the renown shinobi, it remained firmly in Madaras grasp.

The force this monster generated seemingly out of nowhere had just torn off the body of his historia.

What had he done by summoning this untameable beast?

However, he still refused to admit defeat instead he continued clinging to his life desperately. "You think you have won, YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT, i shall summon ano-"

Swiftly without hesitating Obito, who had used the distraction to approach Neinhart from behind, snapped his neck. When he felt Obitos hand grabbing his head almost gently, he recognized the way he was doing it immediately and the last emotion evident in his eyes was one of utter despair.

"I did not expect of you to choose such a painless way of ending his pathetic existence" The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and responded with a harsh voice. "This was the way shinobis end existences, you seem to have forgotten your origins" Madara raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the provoking answer.

"Anyway I wanted to express my so-" The Uchiha stopped his sentence midway, when he noticed that his body started to dissolve. "Well, that is a unexpected turn of events" Before he could resume saying what he intended to tell Obito, Augusts mighty voice interrupted him.

Madara gathered chakra and prepared himself to teach the king of magic a lesson, no one dared interrupting him and got away with it. He decided to let it slip when Obito signaled him that he had understood what he meant to say to him by giving him a nod, a nod that appeared void of any negative emotion.

To his own surprise Madara felt quite content seeing Obito act with such neutrality towards him. The few moments he got distracted by Obitos strange behavior had been enough for him to dissolve up to his shoulders, he could do nothing about August in the current condition and he accepted it as a matter of fact, even he had his limits.

While August announced that he had gained the position of a spriggan. The Uchiha observed the vanishing of the man who had saved his life and turned it into hell as well. He ignored August speech and only listened to it absentmindedly. Musing about the fact that unlike in his world, Madara had vanished here after the summoner of his had died.

What intrigued him about his encounter with Madara, was the way he felt about him. He did not feel grateful for the act of saving his life, nor did he feel the hate he expected to have towards Madara. He just felt indifferent, a sign he had put his past life behind himself.

"You should listen while the king of magic praises you" Eileen advised him from behind, where she had appeared while he was lost in thought. Obito chose to act polite, although it was obvious she was not being serious. "I apologize" To her annoyance there was no hidden sarcasm in his voice.

She huffed in response. Eileen did not like when someone ignored her teasing but she would not push the matter further right now. "You survived, quite a surprise if you ask me" Eileens tone was once again teasing and this time Obito accepted the invitation.

"Says the woman who trembled at the power of a mere spirit he had summoned" She knew exactly who he was referring to. "The same man who was able to break free of Neinharts influence so easily and the man who saved your life countless times in this battle" She could not help the smug grin sneak to her face, when he appeared to be unable to muster a worthy response.

"Point for you, witch" He could have answered, but he chose to avoid wasting more thoughts at Madara as he already had.

"He was so handsome as well" That came unexpected, she clearly wanted to test how far she could go with her teasing. She was interested in learning more about this immensely powerful man too. "Luck for me that we look the same" She gave him a quick and almost approving glance when he said those word with a smirk on his face.

Eileen did not respond and turned around taking her leave, while she left her thoughts lingered on how she accepted that he called her with without any protest. Obito on the other hand stared after her and mused how much he was like his child self around her.

When she brought out of him, what had been buried inside the day the stone crushed him, then he was more than happy to spend more time than necessary in her company.

 **Fiore, random village**

"Have you heard of, he is incredibly good with magic for his age" Asuka and Pantherlily eavesdropped the conversations among the people while they waited for their drinks.

"I told you, I told you" She hummed the words gleefully while focusing on the talking of the persons sitting near them. They had already visited the fifth town since they had encountered Jellal and Wendy, but not found what they were searching for yet.

It had become some sort of contest between the two of them, they took turns in choosing which place they would search for a suitable person. Therefore Pantherlily was quite depressed, after all it looked like Asuka was lucky, the boy everyone was talking about sounded quite impressive.

Strong, talented, unique and cocky just what they were searching for.

"Do you think he will be satisfied" Her question hindered him from gloaming about his apparent loss any further. "He will and if he is not, he is free to search for one himself" His tone was harsh, something that upset her. She narrowed her eyes at his disrespectful answer.

Obito was one of the few topics, concerning which their opinions differed entirely. She had nothing but respect and admiration in herself for this man, Pantherlily shared the respect. When they talked about him as a person, however, they could not disagree more.

He thought of him as a disgusting coldhearted man without any decent morals. Asuka could find nothing negative about him, something that enraged him every time they argued about whether or not he is wort admiration or not.

Pantherlily had already braced himself for the incoming scolding and then following debate, when he felt a certain person approach, a person who would rescue him from the otherwise inevitable argument.

"He is here" Asuka immediately understood and looked around, hoping to get a glimpse at whom they were searching for. She did not have to look for long, he basically forced her and anyone else to notice him.

"You bastard stood in my way! I will make you pay" Both were actually shocked about how troublesome this child was, his combed-back wild black hair and the metal piercings in his nose, above his eyes and in his earlobe did not only make him look aggressive. The way he shouted at a guy who did nothing but obstruct his path unintentionally, confirmed that he only wanted to pick a fight.

Before they could interfere, the boy had already turned his arm into a club and had sent the man flying. Asuka and Pantherlily and every customer in the open air pub watched intently, while the adolescent walked over to his victim, mad grin on his face the whole time. Everyone flinched and looked away, when he lunged and ran his metal club into the skull of the defenseless man.

"HAHAHA, see what happens when you annoy me you fucking bastard!" He reached back once again. "Panther-" Asuka addressed her companion, she had almost thrown up after hearing the sound of a crushing skull. The boy frowned when his strike was halted by a large hand grabbing his arm, stopping any movement. "WHO THE FUCK-" He wanted to turn his head in order to glare at the intruder, he did not manage to do so though because Pantherlilys fist connected with his face first and the force dragged him to the ground.

He jumped back several metres, before he got int a decent fighting stance. "You dare punch me, furry piece of crap" His tone was low and intimidating to all spectators present, except Pantherlily who only felt offended by his arrogance.

"For someone with nothing to back it up, you are far too arrogant, I will have to discipline you before you can become his apprentice"

"Have you gone nuts? I, Gajeel, son of Metalicana will never become the apprentice of fucking anyone"

 **Okay here it is, sorry it took so long but I had to rewrite it a couple of times because I thought the writing was really bad. Anyway hope you enjoyed, I really like the part how Madara busts Minato and to all the Minato fanboys, yes that is exactly what would happen if he had to fight a all-out Madara. I watched all the stuff related to the fate series as well and I think it is really incredible. Although I really despise how they always found some bullshit way to beat Gilgamesh. I mean come on, Avalon? Then Gilgamesh losing just because he was too arrogant to pull out ea earlier and the worst is what happened in heavens feel to him. So goddamn unworthy for the king of heroes. Also I am really looking forward to what I will do with Eileen and Obito, dont expect it to be superficial and illogical, noope I really want to make it interesting. You have a glimpse at who I plan to be Obitos apprentice as well, so stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Very well, new Chapter I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Fiore, random village**

"You really have a death wish, huh?" Gajeels voice adapted a threatening undercurrent while he began to emanate a malevolent aura. Pantherlily was aware that the two of them would have to fight, not just because he needed to have a glimpse at his capabilities before submitting him to Obito, but because he was sure this pierced young man would never let him off without giving him a beating. It was interesting how he reacted so exasperated just because he told him that he will discipline him. He probably had a serious problem regarding authorities and that was something that had to be dealt with, when he wanted to become Obitos apprentice.

Unexpectedly Gajeel sprinted at Pantherlily, hoping to use this moment of abstraction to his advantage. His altered his fist into one of iron and attempted to punch Pantherlilys larger form right into the stomache, he found himself irritated though when his fist was once again stopped by his hand. Pantherlily stared down at him, dissapointment evident in his eyes. He had hoped for more than this pitiful excuse of a punch. Before he could voice his thoughts, a stinging pain compelled him to refocusing on the battle he was currently fighting.

Gajeel had pierced his hand with a metal blade which came from his covered iron fist. "You think you can look down on me like that, you fucking bastard, I will chop your head off" He tried but it was futile, the exceed simply bent backwards, dodging the lethal assault. "So you still have something to show to me"

He ran towards him again and slashed rapidly with his arm, which had been converted into a scythe. His breathing increased very fast, showing that his stamina was not the best at all and his slashes became weaker and sloppier. At the beginning Pantherlily almost had difficulties evading, but after ten times already he could simply do one step in order to prevent any danger.

"Your stamina is catastrophic" Usually his words would have enraged Gajeel, but in his current worn out state he did not have the strength to react like his usual self. With a last step he fell down on one knee and tried to regenerate, however Pantherlily did not allow so. One powerful kick to the chin was sufficient to push him backwards and making him lie flat on his back.

Gajeel felt his consciousness waver as Pantherlily approached, he was granted one last glance at his large form hovering above him, before a strike to his chest presses the air out of his lungs. The exceed grabbed the small boy and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him. When he turned around and began walking into the direction of the mass of people, all of them felt anxiety overcoming them and with each step he took, the more people were frightened.

However, all the built up tension was released at once when one bold woman yelled at the huge cat, seemingly very upset. "Why have you been so harsh, I always knew that the only thing you can do properly is pummeling those who can not defend themselves, like little boys" Pantherlily sighed, the sigh was accompanied by a low feral growl which turned the sign of resignation into a threat.

Of course Asuka did not care at all and was just about to continue making her opinion clear when Pantherlily forcefully grabbed her by the arm and dragged her after him. Her complains fell on deaf ears as all three of them hurried through the crowd which had divided, opening a path in the middle for them to walk through.

Asukas confusion overcame her rage, therefore her voice sounded more puzzled than exasperated. "Why are you in such a rush?" He did not answer her till they entered the inn in which they were staying and accessed their room. "We are being watched" His statement put her immediately on edge. She sat down besides Gajeels unconscious body on the bed, massaging her temples. While she attempted to guess who could want to gain information about them, Pantherlily shut the curtains and searched the room for any magical devices or spells.

"Why should someone do this?" Pantherlily halted in his searching to give her a blank stare, which would have annoyed her if she was not as tensed as she was. "Well it is quite obvious, but what am I supposed to expect from a nurse? They are of course related to Obito in some way, after all he is the only person we really know in this world who could get us into such kind of trouble" Asuka was getting more afraid with every word he said, Pantherlily seemed to be honestly worried about who was following them.

"Are they strong?" The exceed tried to sense the once again, but was unable to do so. They have apparently left his range of sensing mages. "There were two, one weak and one incredibly strong, however, they are gone now" Asuka sighed in relief. "How will we act from now on?"

"I am not sure how yet, but we will have to be very careful, because when we encounter this powerful man I just felt and he wants to dispose of us or capture us, then there is no way we can even put up a fight"

 **Grimoire Airship**

"You bastard, we should have killed them right there on the spot" Zancrows little rant ended the moment it began, when his body was forcefully slammed into the ground. His long blonde hair spread all over his body while he lay flat on the floor. His red eyes narrowed threateningly, unfortunately he could not even attempt to intimidate the adult man with his look because his face was pressed onto the floor beneath.

"I have grown tired, before you can even dream of advising me you have to get a thousand times stronger" While he turned around to address Zancrow who had been rendered harmless, his extremely long dark hair which was gathered on his back and clothed in a ponytail swayed according to his movement. The more he struggled to break free from the magic, the stronger it got. At some point his hopeless effort stopped, to which the caster of the spell reacted with mild curiosity.

"You should probably cancel your magic, if you do not want to experience Hades wrath, Bluenote" He frowned in response and before Bluenote turned around to take a look at the man who dared advising him, his Gravity Magic tried to crush him. It was like a reflex, not that he minded though. "Everyone who is stupid enough to tell me, Bluenote Stinger, Deputy Commander of Grimmoire Heart, what to do, shall die a painful death"

Bluenote was suprised, when he wanted to take a look at the boisterous man he had used his magic on he saw nothing but a extremely damaged floor instead. "You did not really think that such a sloppy attack could hit me, however, I am impressed by how much force you put into that, if it had hit me then I would have been in serious trouble"

His eyes darted to the source of the voice. "Laxus Dreyar" The blond teen was leaning onto the wall of the corridor, sparks still visible around his body. "It is rude for a guest to act like the boss, you know" Bluenotes voice was void of any emotion and Laxus could not guess in the slightest how his mood was, therefore he could assess whether or not he was going to try something.

"Do not worry, I just said so because he was being suffocated by your magic, that is why he stopped struggling" He cancelled his gravity magic and Zancrow started inhaling rapidly. "I wanted to provoke you as well, because I need to see how strong you are" He furrowed his brow in confusion and slight anger about the mighty tone in his voice while he spoke those words.

"How can a filthy worm like you even dream to doubt my abilities" At first rage was evident in his voice, but somewhere along the statement it got lost and was replaced by the voice without any emotion which was, even if Laxus would never admit, far more intimidating. "Nothing like that, but I need to know approximately how strong my teacher is" This time Bluenote showed clear singns of confusion on his face, and he did not even try to hide it.

"What are you talking about" The tone in his voice was harsh this time, he demanded answers, immediately. Bluenote hated when someone else knew something he did not know.

"Did he not tell you yet? Hades appointed you my teacher and he told me as well that our training is going to start the moment you come back from your little surveillance mission" He almost gasped when he heard those words, before he was going to train any brat on this planet, Bluenote was going to have a serious talk with Hades.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

It certainly was not the usual mood in the Fairy Tail Guild, no drinking, no fighting, no laughing. A oppressing heaviness in the air suffocated all form of joy. This particular atmosphere was owed to the sheer amount of devastating news they had received over the course of the last days.

Gildarts left the guild temporarily, because of a dispute with the master, a dispute whereat nobody knows any details. Natsu is in a sever state, not able to walk at all. On top of that there was this particular incident with Porlyusica, everybody involved in avoids talking about. Rumors say she is dead, but nobody really believed that, after all the master should have told them. Furthermore Laxus had not been seen since a couple of days and especially his self-proclaimed bodyguards are getting worried.

What made matters worse, was that Makarov had been so secretive about it. He was hiding himself in his office all day long, only coming out to get him self another bottle of alcohol. Not surprising that bad rumors spread immediately.

"Want to go practicing with me" Erzas small smile was a ray of hope in this oppressing silence. Gray was happy every time she would ask him, he did not dare to do so himself after all. Somehow it felt like betrayal to him, betrayal towards Natsu, with whom he was in the habit of performing his usual afternoon fighting sessions. If Erza asked him with such a delightful smile though, he was not capable of resisting.

"Yeah, sure" Both left the Guild and moved toward the forest outside of Magnolia. It was peculiar for the crestfallen mood in their Guild that they could just leave without anyone complaining about it because their still too young, nobody making a nasty comment about a boy and a girl walking off alone or at least scrutinizing where they are going.

None of it, nobody cared because they were buried in their own thoughts. Gray deeply despised it and he knew Erza did as well, he was wondering about why she stayed in the Guild anyway. Since she had arrived only horrible things had happened so far and she was directly involved in them or had to witness them.

"Hey Erza, why are you still here, I mean, you must think the Guild a shitty place, right? After all that happened so far" She turned to him with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I wonder too, I just think that we had a bad start, and I should not forsake you just yet, after all Grandpa Rob told me a lot of wonderful things about this place" Gray nodded in agreement, she did have a point. He lost himself in his pleasant memories about his beloved Guild, till Erza reminded him of the reason they went into the forest.

"Ahhhh" She could barely suppress her giggling about his girlish scream. She had struck him with her wooden sword which she had made appear thru her requip magic. "How did you get so good so fast, didn't you say that you first used magic some weeks ago?" He looked at her in curiosity and hope that she would finally give him an answer, after all she had refused every time he asked her up to this point. Of course he was, disappointed, her responses consisted of nothing but a wink.

"Talent, I guess" He cursed under his breath, that was definitely not the answer he had hoped for. He was forced to roll to the side, when Erza attempted to slash at him with her wooden sword, a small smile sneaked onto his face. He tried to punch her but she evaded his fist and buried her own in his stomach. Gray stumbled a few steps backwards,Erza, however, continued her assault. He needed to duck beneath a horizontal slash, and tried to land a hit by striking at her from below.

He was unsuccessful though, she simply made another wooden sword appear in her free left hand and inflicted a very painful hit to his face. "Ow, that was unfair" Erza laughed loudly, to which Gray huffed. "That was just my magic, who said no magic, nobody Gray" The ice mage suddenly felt new courage growing inside him, he wanted to show her that she should know better than to challenge his magic.

He slammed his right fist into his left palm, performing the standard gesture for his ice make magic. A magic seal formed beside him and a lance of ice shot forward, something that caught the redhead off-guard. She cold barely make her sideways escape and had to stay in motion in order to dodge the weapons. Gray had not used such advanced techniques on her up to this point, this was the first time. I was very likely that when she had just delivered that one blow to him his pride has taken a blow as well

Eventually Grays magic energy came to a close, his spears became badly shaped and his aim was practically nonexistent. Erza, who was really drained at this point as well, used the gap merciless and advanced towards him. When she arrived in front of him and was ready to strike with her sword, Gray tried to use her incapability to move in order to land a hit on her, but to no avail. Her sword slash was faster than he could hope to dodge and launch a counterattack.

He flinched in anticipation of the intense pain, but, to his surprise, the pain did not come. "I win,Gray" Instead he received cocky statement, filled with so much pride it, it annoyed him.

"Gray-" He looked up but could only make out Erzas flying form crashing into a tree around ten metres away from them, she was unconscious immediately. The ice mage stared at the large hand, covered with green fur. He was shocked, a Vulcano had attacked them in broad daylight and he had just knocked Erza with one hit. The same Erza, that just beat him, what was he supposed to do against such a monster.

"Oh, filthy human, you seem desperate, but I feel like you still have potential, how about I go over to your little girlfriend there and crush her head right in front of you? Maybe you will look even more superb then" The giant monkey walked over to Erza, loud footsteps resonating in the forest. He grabbed her tiny head with his large fingers, one finger on each side and held her up, perfectly for Gray to see.

He wanted to get up, he wanted to help her, but he could not. Just like when this black liquid crawled onto Natsu, he was helpless. He had ruined Natsus life with it, he could not walk anymore just because he was not capable of moving his body and doing something. If the same happened to Erza now, he would not be able to forgive himself. Too often had he been a mere witness, unable to change what was happening.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, what happened. The monkey was lying on the ground, large hole torn through his chest, Gray only saw something golden speed through his view and then the Vulcano was dead. Puzzled he walked over to Erza, threw her over his shoulder and ´made his way back to the Guild, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Office of Makarov**

"What are you doing here" The room was dark and Makarovs desk was occupied by nothing but a bottle of some alcoholic beverage. His expression was stern, although he was quite drunk. Behind him there was a tall blond man, no more features recognizable in the darkness.

"You know very well, why I am here, I do not like this place but I do hold some affection for it and I would like to avoid the demise of this guild, because that is exactly where you are currently heading" His voice was arrogant and mighty, like he was talking to someone inferior.

"Just now I had to save two little children from getting murdered by a Vulcano, I promise you, if you continue with this attitude I will not only kill you, but your dear grandson as well" Makarov gasped at his words and the man vanished the moment he had spoken them, leaving Makarov alone with his thoughts.

 **Sorry for the long delay, I have no excuse but I really think this is a good chapter and in case you are wondering who this man was, well thats a secret.**


End file.
